Zijn Koude Greep
by Sterkboog
Summary: In de boeken van J.K. Rowling wordt soms gesproken over die andere duistere tovenaar, Gellert Grindelwald? Wie was hij eigenlijk, was Voldemort echt zoveel slechter? Wat dreef hem? En het belangrijkste, hoe kwam hij ten val? Je leest het allemaal hier.
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

1943 - Geruchten bereiken Groot- Brittannië dat er in het Hoge Noorden een donkere tovenaar is opgestaan. Iemand die wil heersen over tovenaars en Dreuzels. Zijn volgelingen noemen zich de "Zuiveren", zuiver van bloed en zijn alom gevreesd. Als zij voor je deur staan weet je wat dat betekent: je wordt meegenomen naar een plaats waar nog niemand van is terug gekeerd. Zij noemen het Normengard.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1 Bitter Afscheid

**Bitter Afscheid**

"Peter, doe het niet!" smeekte Maggie.  
Haar ogen vulden zich met kleine druppels die zich vermenigvuldigen in haar groene ogen.  
"Je weet niet wat je te wachten staat daar! " Een lange magere man met lange goudbruine haren stapte uit het deurportaal.  
"Schat, ik ben in goede handen. En we hebben het er al over gehad. Ik ga."  
Hij nam uit zijn jaszak een zakdoek en depte er zachtjes de tranen mee af die over Maggie's wangen rolden.  
"Zorg goed voor Max. Ik zal schrijven zodra ik ben aangekomen. Belooft."  
Hij moest sterk blijven, hij mocht niet laten zien dat het hem ook zwaar viel om zijn vrouw en zoon achter te laten in het barre Londen. Nachten had hij liggen piekeren over het gevaar dat hij tegemoet ging, maar hij was vastberaden er mochten niet meer slachtoffers vallen. Geen enkele druppel tovenaars- of Dreuzelbloed mocht nog verspild worden. Hij omhelsde Maggie een laatste keer, ging het trapje af en tilde een oude koffer op. Hij keek nog één keer om. Max stond vanachter zijn gordijn naar hem te staren. Peter wuifde en stapte hierna de vroege ochtendmist in, op weg naar een grasveldje niet ver van zijn huis. Hij wierp een blik op zijn horloge, eentje met gouden wijzerplaten in de vorm van twee toverstokjes, het was een geschenk geweest van Maggie deze kerst. De avond dat hij had verteld wat hij van plan was. Het was als een film die zich afspeelde voor zijn ogen. Na de geschenkjes te hebben opengemaakt was hij opgestaan en had hij om aandacht gevraagd. Hij had iets te vertellen.  
"Maggie, pa, hoewel ik de pret niet wil bederven heb ik nieuws… slecht nieuws. Op het Schouwershoofdkwartier hebben we berichten ontvangen vanuit het Hoge Noorden. Er zou een nieuwe duistere tovenaar zijn opgestaan."  
De ontspannen vrolijke sfeer die daarjuist nog in de kamer hing was verdwenen, er heerste spanning. Ze keken hem geschrokken aan.  
"Hij heeft het niet alleen op tovenaars gericht maar ook op Dreuzels. Hij wil ze onderwerpen, het is zijn overtuiging dat alle niet-magische wezens moeten gehoorzamen aan tovenaars, en vooral aan hem. Het ministerie is gevallen en bovendien zijn de Dreuzels daar ook in oorlog met elkaar. Hij kan dus ongestoord zijn werk gaan. Een dode meer of minder, niemand merkt het. Ons ministerie wil er zich buiten houden, hem zijn gang laten gaan. Ik en andere collega's zijn het daar niet mee eens. Daarom gaan we zelf."  
Een stilte, een lange stilte. Ze leken wel van steen, Maggie en zijn vader. Het was Max die de stilte verbrak.  
"Gaat papa weg?"  
Hij stond weer op het grasveld. Na een blik rond hem te hebben geworpen nam hij de koffer die als Viavia dienst deed stevig beet. Enkele tellen later werd hij omhooggetrokken alsof een onzichtbare hand hem aan de achterkant van zijn stoffen mantel meetrok, hij tolde rond in een zwarte massa. Peter hoorde de grond onder zijn voeten kraken: het sneeuwde. Een gedaante gehuld in een warme bontjas kwam op hem af.  
"Peter, ben jij dat?" schreeuwde de man boven het lawaai van de gierende wind.  
"Zolang ik weet is dat nog steeds mijn naam, Tom." Tom stapte op hem af en omhelsde hem.  
"Ik ben blij dat je gekomen bent Peter. Sinds mijn aankomst hier is het al aan het sneeuwen en dat is al drie dagen geleden. Maar kom laat ons naar binnen gaan, daar kunnen we veilig spreken, de anderen zijn er al."  
Ze leken wel uren te lopen door de sneeuw dat geen bodem leek te hebben. Na een lange reis te hebben gemaakt waarbij Peters schoenen helemaal doorweekt waren, kwamen ze aan bij een heuvel.  
Door de sneeuwvlaag zag Peter dat de hele heuvel was begroeid met bomen. Zodra Peter de bescherming van de bomen genoot, was hij verlost van de sneeuwvlaag; door de jaren heen hadden de bomen met hun takken een dak gevormd over het pad waarop zij nu liepen.  
Ze volgden het een tijdje en ze kwamen aan bij een klein houten huisje dat helemaal aan het zicht was onttrokken door de bomen die er rondom waren gegroeid. Je zou het waarschijnlijk niet kunnen vinden als je het bestaan ervan niet kende.  
Er scheen licht in het huisje. Tom deed de deur open en nodigde Peter met een handgebaar uit om binnen te komen. Ook al hadden ze maar een paar minuten door bittere kou gelopen toch was Peter helemaal verkleumd. Tom reikte hem een klein glaasje Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel aan.  
"Om wat op te warmen," voegde hij met een glimlach er aan toe.  
Peter nam een slok en voelde hoe de vloeistof zich in zijn hele lichaam verspreidde.  
"Bedankt Tom."  
Tom en Peter waren al van sinds hun kindertijd vrienden, ze hadden elkaar leren kennen op 1 september 1918 in één van de coupés van de Zweinstein Express. Dat moment was nog vaak het gespreksonderwerp als ze nog eens bij elkaar op bezoek kwamen. Peter had zich op aanraden van zijn vader, Mortimer, helemaal naar de achterste coupé van de Zweinstein Express begeven. Hij had zijn hutkoffer in de coupé gezet en zich dan languit op het bankje neergelegd, genietend van de rust en het zachtjes denderen van de trein die het station in Londen verliet. Hij was benieuwd naar Zweinstein en de lessen die hij daar zou krijgen, toen kwam Tom binnenvallen. Hij was ook op het idee gekomen om zich helemaal naar de achterste coupé te begeven.  
Peter had gezegd dat hij de andere bank mocht hebben, zo waren ze aan de praat geraakt. Ze hadden het over Zwerkbal, Smekkies in Alle Smaken, Chocokikkers en natuurlijk de afdelingen op Zweinstein. Dat gesprek was het begin geworden van hun sterke de vrienden hun carrière aan Zweinstein hadden afgerond, gingen ze beginnen aan een opleiding om Schouwer te worden. Iets dat ze allebei met veel voldoening hadden gehaald.  
Peter werd opgeschrikt uit zijn gedachten.  
"Ik ga even de anderen halen," zei Tom en hij verliet de kamer.  
Peter ging op één van de kleine bankjes zitten die voor het haardvuur stonden. Ondertussen nam hij de omgeving in hem op. De kamer waar hij nu inzat was sober ingericht. Centraal stond er een grote eiken tafel waarnaast twee bijpassende banken waren de muren hing niets, het enige wat het eindeloze patroon van planken verbrak waren drie deuren, enkele ramen, een haardvuur en een oude kast die hier wel al wat jaren leek te staan. Niets wees erop dat dit huis eigendom was van een tovenaarsfamilie, misschien was het een soort van vakantiehuisje voor zich hoorde hij gestommel, de deur waar Tom daarjuist was door verdwenen ging open en Tom kwam binnen vergezeld door nog twee andere tovenaars en één heks.  
Het waren allemaal collega's van Tom en Peter. Het waren de enige schouwers die mee wilden gaan met Peter en Tom toen ze besloten dat ze iets gingen doen tegen Grindelwald. Eén voor één kwamen ze Peter verwelkomen. De eerste tovenaar begroette Peter met een stralende glimlach, dat was Arthur Maanhout, een tovenaar van gemiddelde leeftijd. In tegenstelling tot wat Peter verwachtte was hij volledig gekleed in Dreuzelkledij. Moest je niet weten dat hij een tovenaar was zou je zeker denken dat hij een Dreuzel is, hij droeg een paars maatpak en zijn bruine haar was stijlvol naar achteren gekamd.  
"Ik heb al wat werk moeten doen," zei Arthur en hij voegde er een knipoog aan toe. Arthur had hen beide onder hun hoede genomen toen ze pas begonnen op het Schouwerkwartier.  
Achter Arthur kwam een heks, het was Arthur's vrouw, Emma Maanhout. Haar rossige haar zat op een knotje en haar bril balanceerde op het puntje van haar neus.  
"Alles goed met Maggie?" vroeg ze.  
Ze was altijd de moeder geweest die Peter nooit heeft gehad. Tegen haar kon hij alles zeggen, desondanks was het alweer een tijdje geleden sinds dat hij haar had gezien.  
"Ja, gaat wel ."  
Hij kon aan Emma's gezicht zien dat zij zich zorgen maakte, maar ze hield zich blijkbaar in, want ze maakte geen opmerking. Hij wist dat als hij met haar alleen was er zeker nog een gesprek zou volgen. Als laatste was het de beurt aan Jonathan Sterstof, hij was iemand die zich op de achtergrond hield, maar hij had zich wel al vaker bewezen in gevechten. Zo iemand konden ze hier nog goed gebruiken. Hij droeg een lange mantel die tot aan de grond reikte. Na Peter een hand te hebben gegeven ging hij aan de eiken tafel zitten.  
"Zo, nu iedereen er is kunnen we beginnen. Ga zitten."  
Toen iedereen zich aan de tafel had geïnstalleerd, ging Tom verder.  
"Alles wat hier wordt gezegd blijf tussen deze vier muren, afgesproken?"  
Iedereen knikte.  
"Ons voorlopig grootste voordeel is onze geheimhouding. Grindelwald mag niet te weten komen dat wij hier zijn, daarom dring ik aan om met de grootste voorzichtigheid jullie taken te volbrengen. Er zal een dag zijn dat we ons zullen tonen aan de vijand, maar die dag is er nog niet, eerst moet er werk worden gedaan. We zullen ons de komende maanden bezig houden met het verzamelen van informatie. Er achter komen wie zijn volgelingen zijn, waar ze bijeen komen, waar ze wonen.: Dit soort informatie zie ik graag. Ik heb voorlopig nog maar één iemand gevonden die ons kan helpen, een zekere Boris Kragov. Peter en ik brengen hem morgen een bezoekje. Ik heb al met hem gecorrespondeerd en hij is bereid om ons te helpen in de strijd tegen Grindelwald. Dus we zullen zien wat hij ons kan vertellen. En Arthur wist me zojuist te vertellen dat hier in de buurt een klein dorpje is waar enkele tovenaars wonen, zij zijn waarschijnlijk samen met Boris Kragov de enige tovenaars in de streek. Ze leven hier nogal verspreid. En ik wil jullie ook nog bedanken dat jullie vakantie hebben genomen om Peter en mij hier te helpen. Meer heb ik nu niet te zeggen," zei Tom en hij toverde met een korte zwiep enkele glazen tevoorschijn en liet ze mooi voor ieders neus landen, "dus laten we nu drinken op een goed verloop van zaken!"

In de slaapkamer was de tijd blijven stil staan. Er leek al jaren niemand meer te hebben geslapen, maar hij was tevreden, nu was hij tenminste even alleen. In het midden van de kamer stond zijn koffer, hij liep er naartoe en opende de koffer. Bovenop de stapel kleren lag een fotokader. Daarin stonden Maggie en zijn zoontje te wuiven naar de camera, hij had de foto getrokken op de eerste verjaardag van zijn zoon. Hij was nog maar een paar uur van huis en nu al miste hij hen zo erg dat hij dacht dat hij hen niet erger kon missen. Hoe moest hij dit gaan volhouden? Hij had Maggie zo graag in de armen willen vallen toen ze daar in de deuropening werd overmand door verdriet. Stiekem hoopte Peter dat hij niet te lang weg zou zijn van huis. Hij zette de fotokader op het nachtkastje dat naast zijn bed stond. Hij liet zich op zijn bed vallen en sloot zijn ogen, voordat die overliepen met tranen van verdriet en gemis.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2 Grindelwald's Regime

**Grindelwald's Regime**

De volgende ochtend stond Peter vroeg op. Hij was niet de enige vroege vogel, want toen hij de eetkamer binnenkwam zat Jonathan daar al aangekleed en wel de Ochtendprofeet te lezen.  
"Goedemorgen," zei Jonathan vanachter de krant.  
"Enig nieuws over Grindelwald, Jonathan?" vroeg Peter.  
"Nee, in Engeland zijn ze nog steeds zo blind als een mol. Ze schijnen zich alleen maar druk te maken over een Alfenplaag in een dorp in Wales", klonk het.  
Peter begaf zich naar de keuken en zocht daar een grote pan uit de houtenkast en pakte de doos met eieren. Met een kort zwiep van zijn toverstok vlogen er acht eitjes uit de verpakking, die vervolgens keurig boven de pan braken.  
Er klonk gestommel en in de eetkamer verscheen een tweede persoon.  
"Goedemorgen iedereen!" klonk het opgewekt.  
"Morgen Arthur, de eieren zijn bijna klaar."  
"Dan zal ik de tafel dekken," zei Arthur.  
De tafel was gedekt tegen de tijd dat Tom en Emma zich ook in de eetkamer hadden laten zien. Peter diende de eieren op. Nadat ze allen hun magen hadden gevuld maakten Tom en Peter zich klaar om te vertrekken. Gelukkig was de sneeuwstorm gaan liggen en konden ze goed zien waar ze vlogen. Het landschap dat onder hen voorbij flitsten was eentonig. Grote ijzige vlaktes die waren bedekt met een dikke laag sneeuw. Af en toe werd het sneeuwtapijt onderbroken door een ijsmeer of grote naaldbossen. Na een uurtje te hebben gevlogen, kwam hun doel dichterbij. Als ze nu voor zich keken zagen ze een naaldbos dat zich uitstrekte over de hele horizon.  
"Hier moeten we ergens zijn," zei Tom. "In dit bos moet een meer liggen. Als we dat vinden zijn we er."  
Peter vloog wat hoger, maar hij zag nergens iets dat op een meer leek.  
"We kunnen volgens mij beter wat verder over het bos vliegen," zei Peter en hij vloog verder.  
"Tom, hoe weet je eigenlijk dat je die man kan vertrouwen?" vroeg Peter.  
"Wel, ik heb op het Schouwershoofdkwartier wat opzoekingzwerk gedaan, ik vond zijn naam op een lijst met betrouwbare informatie bronnen uit deze streek. Hij zou soms informatie doorgeven aan ons Ministerie. Dus ik denk dat we hem wel kunnen vertrouwen. Hou dit geheim wil je?"  
"Ik weet van niets", zei Peter en hij knipoogde.  
Na een dikke twintig minuten te hebben gevlogen over de toppen van de naaldbomen, zagen ze een open plek opduiken. Iets verder zagen ze dat er een meer was, dat was dichtgevroren, maar dat was niet het opvallendste, want naast dat meer lag een groot landhuis. Helemaal afgezonderd van de buitenwereld.  
"Daar is het," zei Tom en hij daalde.  
Peter volgde Tom's voorbeeld. Toen ze veilig geland waren liepen ze een pad op dat hen naar een groot landhuis gidste. Het landhuis was opgetrokken uit grijze steen, die af en toe werd onderbroken door enkele ramen. Achter één van die ramen brandde licht. Ze liepen verder het pad op tot ze aan de kolossale voordeur stonden. Die werd geopend door een oude vrouw. Ze wenkte hen. Beiden stapten ze verder tot ze bij de vrouw kwamen.  
"De professor verwacht u," zei ze. "Volgt u mij maar."  
De gang was zeer rijk bekleed, met grote schilderijen en wandtapijten. De vrouw leidde hen voort naar een grote deur die zich aan het einde van de gang bevond. Ze klopte zachtjes op de deur en ging even naar binnen.  
"Professor, de gasten zijn er," zei ze op gedempte toon.  
"Laat ze dan toch binnen," riep een diepe, warme stem.  
De vrouw deed de deur volledig open en liet hen binnengaan. Ze sloot de deur achter zich. De wanden van de kamer stonden vol met boekenkasten die waren volgepropt met oude boeken.  
"Velkom , Velkom heren!" zei een bebaarde man met een Russisch accent van achter een groot eiken bureau. "Gaat u toch zitten, wenst u iets te drinken?"  
"Nee dank u, meneer Kragov."  
"Zegt u toch Boris," zei hij.  
"Oké dan, Boris, kunt u ons meer vertellen over Grindelwald?" vroeg Tom.  
"Ja…," zuchtte hij.  
Boris stond op van zijn bureau en liep naar een groot raam dat zicht bood over het bevroren meer.  
"Ik heb hem les gegeven toen ik nog leerkracht Transfiguratie was op Klammfels. Gellert was een briljante leerling, niet alleen in mijn vak maar ook in alle andere. Je hoorde niemand klagen over zijn gedrag tot zijn zesde jaar. We hebben hem van school moeten schorsen, hij gebruikte zijn kennis van de Zwarte Kunsten tegen andere leerlingen om hen angst aan te jagen zodat ze hem zouden vrezen en als leider zouden zien. Hij had zelfs een logo voor zijn bende, op een van de muren van Klammfels heeft hij het ingekrast. Na zijn schorsing hebben we niets meer van hem gehoord. Maar rond 1939 dook hij terug op.  
Zijn ware bedoelingen kwamen bovendrijven wanneer hij startte met volgelingen te zoeken, zijn volgelingen gaven zichzelf een eigen naam, de "Zuiveren".  
Ze begonnen terreur en paniek te zaaien, hele gezinnen werden uit elkaar gerukt en vermoord. Zo is het Ministerie ten val gekomen door corruptie, indringers en spionage. Gellert noemt zich nu de leider van alle tovenaars en heksen. Hij liet een grote gevangenis bouwen die hij Normengard noemde. Boven de toegangspoort staat zijn lijfspreuk geschreven: "Het doel heiligt de middelen". Iedereen die zich verzet tegen zijn bewind wordt daar naar toe gestuurd en er wordt niets meer van hen gehoord. Hij streeft er naar om weer zuivere Tovenaarsfamilies te hebben. Daarom laat hij zijn volgelingen Dreuzelbloeden arresteren en ze naar Normengard brengen.  
Als hij dat doel heeft bereikt wil hij de Dreuzels onderwerpen aan zijn wil, en ze verdoemen tot slavernij. En om die…"  
Het oude vrouwtje stond in de deuropening.  
"Wat kom je hier doen, Hilda?"  
"Ik wou u komen vragen of u de brief heeft, straks stuurt hij hem weer."  
"O ja, juist." Hij liep naar zijn bureau en nam uit de lade een verzegelde enveloppe tevoorschijn. Hij gaf die aan Hilda.  
"Bedankt om me daar aan te herinneren. Je kunt gaan."  
Hij wees naar de deur.  
Zodra ze de deur had gesloten wilde hij zich even verontschuldigen.  
"Ja, sorry voor deze onderbreking. Ik correspondeer vaak met een oude vriend maar die heeft zo zijn eigen manier om brieven te versturen. Hij wil dat ik de brieven enkel meegeef op zijn manier. Waar was ik gebleven?"  
"Over dat verzet Boris," zei Peter.  
"Juist ja, wel ik kon die terreur niet aanzien en ben een ondergronds verzet begonnen. We houden ons vooral bezig met het verzamelen van informatie. Ik ben blij dat jullie hebben besloten om ons te helpen. Dan hebben we toch enkelen die weten hoe ze met gevechten moeten omgaan en zoals het er nu naar uit ziet, zullen gevechten niet uit blijven."  
"U zei daarjuist iets over informatie, zouden wij die ook kunnen krijgen?" vroeg Tom.  
"Wel, ik hoop dat jullie verstaan dat ik niet alles zomaar kan weggeven aan een wildvreemde. Maar ik kan jullie wel dit geven."  
Hij richtte zijn toverstok op een van de boekenkasten. Met veel gekraak schoof de kast opzij en verscheen er nog een andere kast, die veel kleiner was dan de kast die ervoor stond. Boris liep er naartoe en opende een klein deurtje door de punt van zijn toverstok in een klein gaatje te duwen. Achter de deur lag een grote stapel perkamenten, hij duwde er enkele opzij tot hij de juiste had gevonden.  
"Ik geef jullie deze lijst, er staan namen op van tovenaars en heksen waarvan we vermoeden dat ze tot de Zuiveren behoren. Ik denk dat jullie daar wel al iets mee kunnen doen."  
Hij richtte zijn toverstok op de lijst.  
"Duplicatus!"  
Er verscheen een kopie van de lijst.  
Daarna nam hij de originele lijst van het bureau en borg die terug op in de kast, en met een kleine zwiep van zijn toverstok schoof de andere kast er terug voor.  
"Nu heb ik alles verteld wat ik wist. Ik hoop dat als jullie iets ontdekken het me ook laten weten?"  
"Natuurlijk, Boris," zei Tom.  
"Dan is het goed. We houden contact."  
"Dat zou heel vriendelijk zijn," antwoordde Peter.  
Boris wierp een blik naar buiten. Een dichte mist kwam opzetten.  
"Ik denk dat het beter is dat jullie nu vertrekken, voor er weer een sneeuwstorm komt, want dat zal niet lang meer op zich laten wachten."  
"Dat vrees ik ook."  
Tom stopte de papieren en de kaart in een rugzak. Daarna begeleidde Boris hen naar de voordeur waar ze hun bezems hadden achtergelaten.  
"Bedankt voor de hulp," zei Peter.  
"Dat is niets, jongen. Vertrek nu maar gauw."  
Hij opende de deur.  
Tom en Peter liepen naar buiten.  
"Tot de volgende keer!" riep Boris.  
Tom en Peter klommen op hun bezems zetten zich af van de grond en stegen op in de lucht.  
"Zo," zei Tom, "nu weten we toch al wat meer."  
"Inderdaad," zei Peter en hij keek nog een keer om naar het landhuis. Daar zag hij iets opmerkelijks, het duurde maar enkele seconden, vanachter het landhuis was een vuurbal de lucht in gegaan.  
"Wat was dat?" sprak hij vol verbijstering.  
"Wat?" antwoordde Tom.  
"Die vuurbal achter Boris zijn huis,"  
"Ik heb niets gezien," en hij staarde ook even naar het landhuis, "ik zie echt niets verdacht." Zo bleven ze nog een tijdje in de lucht hangen, wachtend tot er misschien nog zo een vuurbal kwam. Maar er gebeurde niks, alleen de wind was komen opzetten. Zo bleven ze nog een tijdje in de lucht hangen, wachten tot er nog een vuurbal zou opduiken. Er gebeurde echter niets. Het enige wat enigszins verandering aanbracht was een wind die de boomtoppen mee liet wiegen, en hen zachtjes deed schommelen op hun bezems.  
"Kom we kunnen nu beter gaan, de storm is aan het opkomen en we hebben nog een heel eind te gaan."


	4. Hoofdstuk 3 De Lijst

**De Lijst**

"Vertel ons wat je weet Elf!" siste een donkere gedaante.  
"Ik niks weten…"  
"_Crucio!_"  
De hele kerker werd gevuld met het geschreeuw van de Huiself. Buiten de Elf  
waren er nog twee andere gedaantes aanwezig. Eén van die gedaantes hield een lijst vast, de andere hield zijn toverstok nog steeds op de Elf gericht.  
"Ik vraag het je de laatste keer, geef ons zijn naam!"  
"Nee, ik niet verraden!"  
"Breng het Veritaserum," zei de man met de lijst.  
"Nee," zei de andere gedaante, "Huiselfen hebben hun eigen magie om zich daar  
tegen te verweren. _Crucio!_"  
De Huiself schreeuwde het uit. "Marcel Jonkers…" pufte de Huiself en hij viel buiten bewustzijn.  
"Staat zijn naam op de lijst?" vroeg de gedaante.  
"Ja, hij is één van de mensen van wie we vermoeden dat ze in het verzet  
zitten," antwoordde de man met de lijst.  
"Goed zo. Gooi die Elf ergens in een kerker tot we hem weer nodig hebben," zei  
de man die nog steeds in de schaduwen stond. Hij trok een zwarte mantel aan en verliet de kerker. Zijn voetstappen galmden door de gang, het enige wat het geluid van zijn voetstappen doorbrak waren kreten. Wanhoopskreten van de andere gevangenen die in deze gang opgesloten waren.  
Toen bleef de gedaante staan. Een man met een gebochelde rug verscheen.  
"Zorg dat ze stoppen met jammeren."  
"Ja, meneer."  
De gebochelde man stapte een willekeurige cel in. De gedaante bleef wachten in de gang tot hij een groene lichtflits zag oplichten. Die lichtflits onthulde iets meer van de gedaante met de mantel. Op zijn rechtermouw stond een symbool geborduurd. Het was een angstaanjagend symbool, zonder een duidelijke verklaring waarom hij een dergelijke angst in boezemde. Nadat de groene lichtflits zijn kleur van verderf getoond had, waren de gevangenen stil.  
Doodstil.  
Die stilte werd verbroken toen de gedaante met de mantel zijn tocht verder  
zette. Hij verliet de kerkers en ging naar de bovenste verdieping. Daar deed hij zijn mantel af en hij liep weer een gang in. Wat deze gang onderscheidde van alle andere gangen was dat deze muren van een donkere steen waren, er was niets van bekleding, enkel de fakkels die om de paar meter aan de muren waren bevestigd. Die fakkels lieten ook het hele gelaat van de gedaante zien. Het was een magere man, zijn blik straalde een gezag uit. Op zijn kin had hij een klein zwart sikje en al zijn kleren die hij droeg waren zwart buiten het symbool dat er in goud was opgeborduurd. Hij liep naar het einde van de gang, hij klopte op een houten deur en ging naar binnen. In de kamer waar hij nu kwam brandde een haardvuur, voor dat vuur stond een grote massieve stenen stoel.  
"Wat voor nieuws breng je me Rastaban?" klonk het vanuit de stoel.  
"We hebben weer iemand van het verzet gevonden."  
"Wie is het deze keer?"  
"Marcel Jonkers."  
"Goed gewerkt Rastaban, je weet wat je moet doen, stuur onze mannen uit die  
streek op hem af en laat hem hier brengen. Dood de anderen van het gezin."  
"Ja heer."  
"Ik heb nog goed nieuws Rastaban, ik heb enkele van hen kunnen overhalen."  
"Dus ze komen?"  
"Ja, ze komen. En dan houdt niemand ons nog tegen. Ze zouden beter moeten weten, die leden van het verzet, ze moeten accepteren dat ze leiding nodig hebben. Eén man aan de top die heerst over Tovenaars, Heksen en Dreuzels. Daarom hebben wij ze nodig. Het doel heiligt de middelen nietwaar?"  
"U heeft volkomen gelijk Heer," en er verscheen een glimlach op Rastaban's gelaat.  
"En iets zegt me dat die Marcel er het perfecte proefmateriaal voor is."  
"Dat denk ik ook"  
Ze lachten.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4 De Nieuwkomer

** De Nieuwkomer**

Peter las de brief nog een laatste keer door.  
_Lieve Maggie,  
met mij is alles goed. We zijn hier goed aangekomen, toch mis ik het weer in Londen, de dagen hier zijn lang en koud. Het is de ene sneeuwstorm na de andere.  
En natuurlijk mis ik jullie ook.  
Geef Max een dikke knuffel van mij.  
Stuur een antwoordje terug, maar denk aan onze afspraak!  
Liefs,_

_Peter_

_PS: Je hebt ook de groeten van Tom, Arthur en Emma.  
_  
Hij hoopte dat Maggie zich aan de afspraak hield die ze gemaakt hadden. Ze moest een antwoord sturen naar het huis van Arthur en Emma. Dat was het veiligst, elke week zou er iemand dan naar daar Verdwijnselen om brieven op te halen. Zo was de kans op onderschepping zeer klein, want dan werd de brief enkel maar in Engeland verstuurd. Deze keer was het Emma die naar haar huis ging, ze was ook van plan om nog wat voedsel mee te nemen om de voorraad wat bij te vullen.  
Hij stak de brief in een enveloppe en verzegelde hem.  
"Hier Emma, wil je die versturen voor mij?" vroeg Peter.  
"Natuurlijk," zei Emma en ze nam de enveloppe aan en stak hem in haar tas die ze bij zich droeg.  
"Tot straks, Arthur!"  
"Dag schat!" mompelde Arthur, die over een groot stuk perkament zat gebogen dat op de tafel lag.  
Er klonk een zachte plop en Emma was Verdwijnseld.  
Peter liep naar het raam en wierp een blik naar buiten.  
"Tom en Jonathan hadden al terug moeten zijn," zei hij.  
"Ik weet het,"  
"Er zal hen toch niks overkomen zijn?"  
"Nee, Peter, ze hebben vast nog iets ontdekt. Vergeet niet dat ze met z'n drieën zijn, Tom, Jonathan en Boris. Wij kunnen beter het plan nog eens doorlopen."  
"Ja, dat is misschien wel een goed idee," antwoordde Peter. Hoewel hij het plan al van buiten kende, wou hij het nog eens doorlopen. Zo kon hij even zijn gedachten van zich afzetten. Hij maakte zich zorgen omdat Tom nog steeds niet was teruggekeerd.  
"Jij gaat onder die Onzichtbaarheidsmantel de herberg binnen," begon Arthur en hij wees naar een pakketje dat op tafel lag. "Ik heb hem nog maar enkele weken, dus hij werkt perfect. En dan…"  
"Als ik in de herberg ben binnengeraakt, loop ik naar het kleine hoekje links van de toog waar een kleine tafel volledig is afgezonderd van de andere tafels en zet me daar neer om de Zuiveren op te wachten."  
"Ja, dat wou ik zeggen, Peter. Als ze er eenmaal zijn is het jouw taak om al hun plannen af te luisteren. We weten niet hoe lang hun vergadering zal duren dus is dat deel van het plan onduidelijk. Maar als je merkt dat één van de Zuiveren aanstalten maakt om te vertrekken, dan ga je naar de voordeur en wacht daar tot die ene de deur uitgaat zodat je mee naar buiten kan glippen. Eenmaal buiten loop je onder de mantel het bos in en…"  
"Zorg ik ervoor dat ik ver genoeg het bos in ben om dan naar het huis van Boris te Verdwijnselen om zeker te zijn dat ik niet wordt gevolgd. Is het veilig dan Verdwijnsel ik pas naar hier."  
"Inderdaad," antwoordde Arthur. "Als je het niet erg vindt, Peter, ga ik even die lijst met mogelijke Zuiveren bekijken zodat ik een schatting kan maken van hoeveel we er morgen mogen verwachten."  
"Nee, ga maar," zei Peter, en hij liep naar de open haard die een warme gloed verspreidde in de kamer. Zijn blik viel op de Ochtendprofeet die Jonathan de dag ervoor had zitten lezen. Op de voorkant stond in grote letters: "Dreuzelbommen teisteren Londen"  
Hij nam de krant en begon het artikel verder te lezen.

_Dreuzelbommen teisteren Londen_

_De Dreuzelbombardementen op Londen zijn nog steeds niet voorbij, onder Dreuzels zijn er al vele slachtoffers gevallen. Daarom vraagt het Ministerie van Toverkunst om ook de huizen naast u te beschermen met bomafwerende spreuken om zo het leven te besparen van enkele onschuldige Dreuzels. Ook trekken veel Tovenaars en Heksen naar het platteland waar er weinig bombardementen zijn, het ministerie verbiedt dit niet maar laat wel weten dat het overbodig is als u de juiste spreuken en bezweringen over uw huis heeft uitgesproken.  
Hoe u dat doet leest u op pagina 25 van deze krant of op uw brochure die werd verstuurd per uil.  
Heeft u geen brochure gekregen? Laat het dan weten per uil, op adres van het Ministerie Afdeling: Dreuzelzaken._

Hij vroeg zich af of Maggie ook nog steeds in Londen was of dat ze misschien al de stad had verlaten om te ontkomen aan de bombardementen te zijn. Als het dat laatste was zou ze vast en zeker naar zijn vader gaan die een landhuis had dat was afgezonderd van Dreuzeldorpen en steden. Peter legde de krant terug op het kleine tafeltje voor de open haard. Hij had geen zin om verder te lezen, het Ministerie van Toverkunst bleef doen of er niks niets aan de hand was buiten een gewone Dreuzeloorlog, hij vroeg zich af hoe lang ze blind zouden blijven voor de koude greep waarin Grindelwald de landen hier hield.  
Peter voelde zich moe worden. Hij kon beter nog wat gaan rusten, hij had die nacht niet goed geslapen, iets stond hem niet aan bij zijn opdracht. Als hij maar eens wist wat. Toen hij eindelijk op zijn kamer was beland, legde hij zich languit gestrekt op zijn bed en viel in slaap.

Peter schoot waker. Hij had drie uur geslapen. Er klonk gestommel uit de eetkamer. Peter hoopte dat het Tom was, die terug was gekomen van de laatste verkenningsronde. Toen hij de eetkamer binnenstapte, zag hij daar Tom en Jonathan staan. Achter hen stond Boris en een andere man.  
"Sorry, dat we wat later zijn," zei Tom, toen hij Peter opmerkte.  
"Geeft niks, heb je nog iets ontdekt?"  
"Nee, we hebben niks nieuws gevonden. Ah, voor ik het vergeet, dit is Marcel," en hij wees naar de man naast Boris.  
Marcel zag dat Tom, over hem aan het praten was en kwam dichterbij.  
"Marcel Jonkers, aangenaam."  
"Mijn naam is Peter, ben jij van hier?"  
"Nee, ik kom ook uit Engeland. Ik werk hier voor Goudgrijp, en ik woon hier met mijn gezin," antwoordde Marcel.  
"Maar nu het Ministerie is gevallen, is het moeilijk zaken doen,"voegde hij er stil aan toe.  
"Ja, dat kan ik geloven, als ik het goed begrijp zit jij ook in het verzet?"  
"Inderdaad, ik heb samen met Boris al de meeste klusjes opgeknapt. Heb je de lijst al gezien met de mogelijke leden van de Zuiveren?"  
Tom knikte.  
"Die heb ik volledig opgesteld, dat was een behoorlijke klus. Maar toen Boris me vertelde dat jullie hier waren gekomen om ons te helpen, heb ik me spontaan aangeboden om jullie te assisteren. Vandaar dat ik mee ben gekomen met Boris."  
"Ja, dat inderdaad vaar," klonk de zware stem van Boris achter Peter.  
"Hij zal jullie zeker kunnen helpen morgen. Maar ik moet nu helaas naar huis vertrekken, mijn huishoudster zal ongerust worden. Veel succes morgen heren!"  
"Dag Boris!" klonk het.  
Boris stapte met grote passen naar de deur. Een eindje verder verdwijnselde hij.  
"Kan ik jullie morgen ergens mee helpen?"vroeg Marcel.  
"Nee hoor, het zal wel lukken."  
"Ah, dat is ook goed," antwoordde hij licht teleurgesteld. "Maar ik ga ook maar eens naar huis, als jullie me nodig hebben, moet je het maar laten weten aan Boris."  
"Dat doen we,"riep Arthur hem na.  
Nadat ook Marcel was verdwijnselt, gingen Jonathan, Peter en Tom in een klein spoedberaad.  
"Denk je dat Boris ons die Marcel stuurt om ons te controleren?" begon Tom.  
"Die mogelijkheid is er natuurlijk," antwoordde Peter terwijl hij naar de kast liep en de borden op tafel begon te zetten.  
"We kunnen maar beter voorzichtig zijn," zei Jonathan en hij zette zich neer aan tafel.  
"Dat moeten we altijd doen," voegde Emma er aan toe, en ze zette het eten op tafel.  
"Maar nu eerst eten, zodat we fit zijn voor morgen."  
Het eten smaakte Peter niet, hij dwaalde met zijn gedachten af naar wat er hem morgen te wachten stond. Hij vroeg zich af over wat waarover de Zuiveren het zouden hebben, en of hij er wel in zou slagen om er zo onopvallend mogelijk binnen te komen met de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Na het eten hielp Peter Emma met het opruimen. Hij probeerde te doen alsof hij de bezorgde blikken die Emma hem wierp te negeren. Hoewel het hem grotendeels lukte, bedacht hij dat hij zich beter kon afzonderen. De opdracht waar hij voor stond was heel belangrijk, zeker als ze iets wilden beginnen tegen Grindelwald. Hij ging zijn kamer binnen en legde zich neer in zijn bed. De opdracht zou gevaarlijk worden, dat wist hij. Het zou de eerste keer zijn dat ze ook werkelijk iets deden waarbij ze in contact kwamen met de vijand. Maar dat was niet zijn grootste zorg. Maggie en Max, hij mistte hen elke dag meer en meer. En ondertussen werd het hier steeds gevaarlijker, Peter hoopte maar dat hij heelhuids zou kunnen terugkeren naar Londen. Op zijn bed lag hij nog enkele uren te piekeren tot hij uiteindelijk van vermoeidheid in slaap viel.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5 De Grot

** De Grot**

De sneeuw kraakte onder Peters voeten, hij draaide zich nog even om en zag Tom juist verdwijnen in de schaduwen van de bomen. Peter liep nog een klein eindje verder. Daar lag de perfecte plek. Hij had een mooi zicht op de voordeur van de herberg waar straks de Zuiveren zouden samenkomen. Hij keek een laatste keer rond en deed zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel om. Het begon te schemeren en de stilte in het bos was akelig.  
De stilte verbroken door een man die kwam aangevlogen. Hij landde enkele meters van Peter vandaan, zijn zwarte mantel hing tot op de grond. Hij stapte van zijn bezem en zette zijn bezem tegen een verrot stuk hout dat naast de muur stond van de herberg. Peter sloop stilletjes dichterbij, hij mocht geen enkel geluid maken. Stap voor stap kwam Peter dichter bij de man en de deur. De man die juist was aangekomen speurde de hemel af, alsof hij verwachte dat de anderen ook zouden landen.  
Er gebeurde niets.  
Hij draaide zich in een fikse beweging om en liep naar de deur. Peter moest nu wel lopen om op tijd mee te kunnen glippen door de deur. Daardoor zag hij de tak niet, die was ondergesneeuwd. Een droge knak, gevolgd door een zware plof in de sneeuw liet de man vliegensvlug omdraaien. Peter wist dat de man hem zag, hij greep naar zijn toverstok en nam hem in de aanslag.  
"Wie bist du? Spreche!" brulde de man naar Peter. Ook de man had zijn toverstaf in de aanslag.  
"_Amnesia!_" gaf Peter als antwoord terug en hij richtte zijn stok op de man.  
Zijn ogen gingen wazig staan, zijn gefronste wenkbrauwen ontspanden zich en zijn lippen vormden een samengeperste mond. Hij draaide zich rustig om. Intussen was Peter opgestaan en had de mantel om zich geslagen. Ook wiste hij gauw de afdruk van zijn val in de sneeuw. Ondertussen stond de man al in de deuropening en wist hij niet wat er zich daarjuist had afgespeeld. Gelukkig maar, anders was het plan waar ze de laatste dagen zoveel werk in hadden gestoken mislukt alvorens er ook maar iets van informatie was vergaard. Hij liep vlug naar de deur en het lukte hem om juist voor de deur dicht viel binnen te komen.

Een warme luchtstroom kwam hem tegemoet, ook prikkelde de geur van schimmels en oude wodka Peters neusgaten. De herberg was zeer sober ingericht, of misschien leek het zo sober omdat het er ook zo'n smeerboel was. De man die voor hem liep had er in ieder geval geen last van en liep door. Hij negeerde de waard die achter zijn toog enkele glazen afwaste met een smerig vod. Ondertussen liep de man door naar de achterdeur van de herberg. Hij deed die open en kwam op een smal binnenpleintje terecht. Peter volgde hem op de voet, achter hem hoorde hij ook de deur weer opengaan en de zware stemmen van enkele mannen. De man voor hem staarde even door hem naar zijn kameraden die ook binnenkwamen. Peter ging ook vlug op het binnenpleintje staan. Hij wilde zich niet bedenken wat er met hem zou gebeuren als hij per ongeluk tegen iemand opbotste. Ze begroeten elkaar en staarden dan weer voor zich uit. Dit bleef zich herhalen tot er zo'n acht man op het binnenpleintje stonden. Toen kwam de waard van de herberg ook naar het pleintje. Toen hij er ook was gingen ze in een cirkel staan en gaven elkaar de hand. Plots sloot de waard zijn ogen en hief een diepe grommende toon aan die steeds maar dieper en luider klonk. Na enkele seconden, vielen de andere mannen ook in. Na een minuut onderbraken ze hun gezang.  
Ze openden de ogen en keken naar de waard die zijn ogen nog steeds gesloten hield.  
"Het doel heiligt de middelen," sprak hij.  
Toen nam hij zijn smerige vod in de handen, en reikte die iedereen aan.  
Als iedereen hem vast had begreep Peter wat het was, die vod moest dienst doen als Viavia, het kon niet anders. Peter sloop stil naar de groep mannen in hun zwarte gewaden. Nu hij stil dichterbij ging zag hij dat ze elk een teken droegen met een cirkel die perfect in een driehoek paste en die doormidden was gedeeld door een rechte lijn. Het was er met gouden draad ingeweven. Blijkbaar was dat het teken van de Zuiveren, van Grindelwald. Het lukte hem net om een klein stukje vod aan te raken.

Hij had geluk, want als hij een seconde later was geweest zou hij nog steeds op het binnenpleintje hebben gestaan starend naar de groep mannen die zonet verdwenen was. Hij klemde zijn handen stevig om zijn mantel, terwijl de heftige draaikolken hem zijn zicht ontnamen. Hij kon niet zien of zijn mantel hem nog bedekte, al hoopte hij uit de grond van zijn hart dat het wel zo was. De waard liet zich vallen en kwam behendig op de bodem terecht. Peter deed hetzelfde, het lukte hem om zicht te laten vallen in de ruimte zonder zich ook maar even te laten zien onder zijn mantel. De plaats waar hij nu was aangekomen, was een koude kille grot waar een stenen tafel met oude krakkemikkig stoelen het enige interieur was. Aan de wanden tekenden enkele toortsen donkere schaduwen op de muur. Iedereen ging rond de tafel zitten.  
"Konden ze ons echt geen betere vergaderplaats geven dan dit?" mompelde een van de mannen die was gaan zitten.  
"Het is in ieder geval beter dan die oude schuur van vorige week," antwoordde een andere.  
"Daar heb je gelijk in," klonk een derde stem.  
"Waarom veranderen we steeds van vergaderplaats?" richtte de man die het eerste sprak zich tot de waard.  
"Omdat het de wensen zijn van heer Grindelwald, hij wil ervoor zorgen dat we zeker niet worden afgeluisterd. Laten we nu tot de orde komen," sprak de waard.  
Er viel een stilte.  
"Nu het ministerie hier is gevallen, heeft Grindelwald de macht volledig in handen, het zal niet lang meer duren voor heer Grindelwald ook Oostenrijk heeft ingelijfd. Ondertussen blijken de andere landen niks door te hebben van onze machtsgreep, Engeland blijft ontkennen dat er hier een tovenaarsoorlog woedt, hoe groot de geruchten ook zijn. Om ervoor te zorgen dat het ook zo blijft, moeten er enkele voorzorgsmaatregelen worden genomen," vertelde de waard.  
"En die zijn?" sprak een man die aandachtig had zitten te luisteren naar de waard.  
"Dat zal je straks wel horen," ging de waard verder. "Deze taak is ons persoonlijk toegedragen door heer Grindelwald,"  
Er klonk opgewonden gefluister.  
"Stilte! Alvorens ik verder ga, heb ik ook nog iets anders te vertellen," en hij richtte zich tot de man die Peter had moeten modificeren.

"Jij bent blijkbaar genoemd in een dossier van modderbloedjes, je moet hen hebben gesproken," zei de waard scherp.  
"Dat is een leugen!" bulderde de man terug.  
"Er is toch voldoende bewijs, ik heb een kopie van het dossier ontvangen. Je zou hebben verteld dat ze het land uit moesten vluchtten omdat ze anders niet meer veilig zijn voor ons-"  
"Er is geen be-"  
"Zwijg verrader! Ik heb de orders gekregen om jou te liquideren! Sorry Renz, maar er is hier geen plaats voor verraders. _Avada Kedavra!_"  
Renz viel op zijn voorhoofd met een smak op het stenen tafelblad.  
"En laat het hierbij een les zijn voor jullie allen, heer Grindelwald heeft geen medelijden met verraders!"  
Het was stil, enkele mannen knikten zachtjes.  
"Jammer genoeg heeft deze modderbloed Renz zijn eigen goede raad niet opgevolgd en is hij hier gebleven. Hij heeft ook te maken met onze opdracht. We moeten het verzet uitroeien. Deze modderbloed werkt hier, maar is afkomstig uit Engeland. En hij zit in het verzet.  
Dus luid heer Grindelwalds bevel simpel: "Dood Marcel Jonkers."  
Het vallen van die naam kwam aan als een verassing. Hij had Marcel nog maar een paar dagen geleden ontmoet, en nu kwam hij te weten dat er plan bestond om hem te vermoorden. Peter begon te duizelen, _Dood Marcel Jonkers_, was het enige wat door zijn hoofd ging.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6 Nachtvlucht

**Nachtvlucht**

"Als we hem hebben gedood moeten we zijn toverstok afnemen en hem bezorgen aan heer Grindelwald. We zullen geen genade kennen, zowel zijn kinderen als vrouw gaan eraan,"ging de waard verder. Peter luisterde al niet meer, hij moest hier weg zien te komen zodat hij Marcel kon waarschuwen. Maar hoe? Hij had de onzichtbaarheidsmantel om en het zou een hele klus worden om geluidloos en onzichtbaar te Verdwijnselen. Hij dacht na. Hij moest snel zijn. Er was een spreuk die hem kon helpen. Hij vestigde al zijn hoop op die spreuk en hoopte dat het ook zou werken bij iemand die Verdwijnselt. Hij keek naar de stenen tafel en de gedaantes die er rondom zaten. Hij nam zijn staf stevig vast en fluisterde zachtjes de spreuk.  
_"Murmelio"  
_Enkele mannen grepen subtiel naar hun oren, maar ze leken er niets van te merken..  
Peter besliste dat hij maar beter nu kon verdwijnselen. Hij concentreerde zich op het huis van Boris. Hij moest naar Boris gaan, want hij was de enige die wist waar Marcel woonde.  
Hij hoorde een zachte plof en een seconde later stond hij vlak naast het meer dat er stil bij lag. De Onzichtbaarheidsmantel nam hij af en hij frommelde hem in zijn jaszak. Uit de schaduw van enkele bomen kwam Jonathan op hem afgestapt. Hij naderde met grote stappen. Zacht vroeg hij: "En, hoe was de vergadering? Geen problemen gehad?"  
"Dat zeg ik je later wel."  
Peter liep vlug naar de deur van Boris zijn landhuis. Er brandde licht dus hij was nog wakker.  
"Tom zit binnen op je te wachten, maar waarom zo'n haast?"  
"Marcel is in gevaar."  
"Die man van gisteren?"  
"Ja die ja."  
De voordeur ging krakend open. Boris en Tom kwamen vrolijk naar buiten gestapt.  
"En jongen, hoe vas het?" vroeg Boris opgewekt.  
"Breng me naar het huis van Marcel. Nu onmiddellijk," zei Peter. Hij zag Boris' verbaasde gezicht.  
"Neem m'n arm dan maar goed vast jongen."  
"Komaan jullie ook, Jonathan, Tom," beval Peter.  
Toen iedereen de arm van Boris vast had verdwijnselde hij, zo kwamen ze op een kleine open plek in het woud. Daar stond een klein hutje.  
"Hier wonen ze, waarom wil je nu naar hier Peter?"  
"Op de vergadering hadden ze opdracht gekregen om Marcel te vermoorden, toen ik dat hoorde Verdwijnselde ik direct naar jullie," Peter liep nu haastig naar de hut, hij keek even op z'n horloge. Exact vier minuten geleden was hij daar Verdwijnselt Ze hadden niet zoveel tijd meer.  
"Marcel, jongen, doe open. Vij zijn het," riep Boris toen hij aanklopte.  
Ze hoorden iets, het geluid van kleine schuifelende voetjes. De deur kwam op een kier te staan. Een huiself met nachtlamp staarde hen één voor één aan.  
"Laat ons binnen, elf," beval Boris.  
"Nee, meester slaapt. Hij niet willen gestoord worden."  
Boris duwde de elf opzij. Uit een andere kamer kwam Marcel binnen in nachthemd.  
"Wattiser?"vroeg hij en z'n blik ging over de vier mannen die in het midden van de nacht plots aan z'n deur stonden. Zijn vrouw kwam achter hem staan.  
"Zij kwamen hier binnenvallen, meester. Ik kon er niks aan doen. Het spijt me! Het spijt me," jammerde de elf toen hij opstond.  
"Het is niks, Raffel."  
Peter nam het woord: "Je bent in levensgevaar, de Zuiveren willen je vermoorden. Nu, samen met je hele gezin. Daarom komen we je halen. Maak iedereen wakker, je kinderen en vrouw en kom naar buiten. En vlug, er rest ons niet veel tijd meer."  
Marcel's houding veranderde direct, hij staarde even naar zijn vrouw.  
"Het moest er ooit eens van komen," zei z'n vrouw.  
"Jah," antwoordde Marcel verstard.  
"Ik neem de tweeling," zei zijn vrouw kordaat. En ze ging een andere kamer binnen.  
"Waar brengen we ze heen?" was het eerste wat Tom zei.  
"We nemen ze wel even bij ons in de hut. Boris kan dan ondertussen een andere schuilplaats voor hen zoeken," zei Peter.  
Hij verbaasde zichzelf dat hij zich zo rustig hield. Hij wou absoluut Marcel en z'n gezin redden. Anders zou hij het zichzelf nooit vergeven. Peter had zelf een gezin en wist hoeveel het kon betekenen.  
Marcels vrouw verscheen met de tweeling in de hand.  
"Wij zijn klaar," zei ze en ze keek liefdevol naar haar kinderen aan haar arm.  
"Goed zo, Tom jij Verschijnselt samen met Marcel en zijn gezin naar ons huis. Boris wil jij hem helpen? En vergeet de elf niet."  
"Ja, natuurlich," en ze liepen de hut uit.  
Eerst Verdwijnselde Tom samen met de tweeling. Daarna nam Marcel zijn eigen vrouw mee naar hun schuilplaats en vervolgens verdwijnselde Boris met de huiself aan z'n arm.  
"En wij?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Wij gaan vanuit een schuilplaats kijken hoe die Zuiveren te werk gaan,"zei Peter. Hij sloot de deur van de hut zodat het leek dat de mensen erin niets vermoeden.  
"Die struiken lijken mij wel geschikt," zei Jonathan en hij stapte eropaf. Peter volgde hem.  
"Ik spreek wel een Kameoflagespreuk over mezelf uit, gebruik jij de mantel,"  
Peter sloeg de mantel over zich en naast hem onderging Jonathan het effect van de spreuk. Eerst bedekte de spreuk zijn hoofd, het druppelde op zijn buik en na een tijdje leek het over te vloeien naar zijn benen, totdat hij volledig was opgenomen in de bosachtige omgeving rondom hen.  
Ze wachtten, de adrenaline gierde door Peters bloed, daarnet was hij nog net kunnen ontsnappen uit de grot, en nu zat hij te wachten tot de mannen waaraan hij daarnet ontsnapt was verschenen .  
Hij besefte dat het gevaarlijk was wat ze deden.  
Heel gevaarlijk.  
Na een minuut stilte, werd deze doorbroken door talloze zachte knallen. Uit de struiken kwamen gedaantes op de hut afgestapt; enkele schenen met hun toverstaf. Ze vormden een kring, ze kwamen dichter en dichter. Tot ze op een meter afstand waren van de deur. De Zuivere, die Peter herkende als de waard ging naar voren en blies de deur open. Ze stormden naar binnen, zelfs vanaf de struiken waarachter ze nu verscholen zaten konden ze het dichtslaan van deuren horen, het breken van porselein. De waard kwam driftig naar buiten.  
"Ze zijn er niet," bulderde hij. "Ze zijn er niet!"  
Hij richtte zijn staf op een willekeurige Zuivere en riep met een grote kracht: _"Crucio!"_  
Zijn slachtoffer schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.  
Van die pijnkreet maakten Peter en Jonathan gebruik, ze Verdwijnselden geruisloos naar hun huis.

Toen ze binnenkwamen was Boris het verhaal aan het vertellen tegen Arthur die leunend tegen de muur zat te luisteren. Emma ontfermde zich ondertussen met de tweeling.  
Marcel stond op en stapte op Peter af.  
"Bedankt Peter."  
"Dat is niks, jij zou hetzelfde hebben gedaan. Ik heb ook een gezin, en ik weet hoe belangrijk ze voor me zijn," zei Peter.  
"Ik sta bij je in het krijt,"zei Marcel nog en hij ging weer zitten.  
"Waar is Tom?"vroeg Peter.  
"Die is naar z'n kamer gegaan toen hij hier aankwam,"antwoordde de vrouw van Marcel.  
"Trouwens, ik heet Jill,"zei ze.  
"Ik heet Peter, moest je het nog niet weten."  
"Bedankt Peter, voor wat je gedaan hebt."  
Peter liep door naar de kamer van Tom.  
Daar vond hij Tom, die voor zich uit zat te staren.  
"Het is begonnen," zei hij toen hij Peter in de deuropening zag.  
"Wat?"  
"De strijd, we hebben slapende honden wakker gemaakt door Marcel en zijn gezin in huis te nemen. Vanaf nu zullen we ze moeten bewaken, want ze zullen worden gezocht door hen.  
En ze zullen te weten komen dat wij er zijn."  
"Heb je er spijt van? Dat we Marcel in huis hebben genomen?"  
"Nee, want dit is toch waarvoor we hier zijn toch?"


	8. Hoofdstuk 7 Voor hun bestwil

** Voor hun bestwil**

De laatste zonnestralen verdwenen achter de heuveltoppen. Binnen enkele tellen zou een zwarte zee geruisloos het hele landschap overspoelen. Dit hele schouwspel werd al de hele tijd gadegeslagen door één man. Hij was gehuld in een donkerblauw gewaad, waardoor hij nu volledig werd opgeslokt in de donkere nacht. Rond de man heerste een bedrijvigheid, mannen in exact dezelfde gewaden liepen af en aan. Je kon ze alleen onderscheiden van de nacht als het weinige maanlicht inviel op het gouden geweven teken op hun borst. Onder hen bevond zich een vallei, waar enkele kleine huisje stonden. Het Koboldendorpje wist niets van hun aanwezigheid.  
Maar dat zou niet lang meer duren.

Er naderden voetstappen, Rastaban kwam naast hem staan.  
"Onze verkenners zijn terug, de opstandelingen vermoeden niets," zei Rastaban.  
"Mooi zo. Dan is de verassing straks nog groter als wij plots hun dorp binnenwandelen. Vergeet niet, mijn beste Rastaban, dit zou allemaal niet nodig zijn geweest wanneer ze gewoon gehoorzaam waren. Deze hele operatie is voor hun eigen bestwil."  
Dat laatste zei hij meer tegen zichzelf, alsof hij zijn geweten leek te sussen. De man inhaleerde een grote teug lucht, hij voelde hoe de ijskoude lucht zijn longen vulde. Onopvallend raakte hij de vlierhouten toverstok aan die hij zorgvuldig in een van zijn zijzakken had gestopt. Even kwam het verleden weer bovendrijven, de werkplaats van Stavlov, het was allemaal zo makkelijk gegaan. Met een simpele Alohomora-spreuk had hij het vergrendelde raam open gekregen, een warme gloed en een geur van verschillende houtsoorten kwam naar buiten gedreven. Hij liet zijn blik door de kamer gaan, tot die bleef rusten op een kleine glazen vitrine met daarin een toverstok. De toverstok waar hij al jaren naar opzoek was en die al die tijd hier in een stoffige werkplaats van een toverstokmaker had gelegen. Hij liet zich zachtjes naar binnenzakken en liep naar de vitrine. Zachtjes tilde hij het glas op en nam de stok er voorzichtig uit. Een warm tintelend gevoel verspreidde zich over zijn hele lichaam. Er klonk gestommel op de gang. Vlug liep Grindelwald terug naar het raam en hij wachtte. Iemand nam de deurklink vast, en deed de deur zachtjes open. Grindelwald had Stavlov nog net tijd genoeg gegeven om te zien dat de Zegevlier weg was. Stavlov's gezicht verstarde en zijn blik bleef gericht op de jonge man die zomaar in zijn atelier stond.  
"Paralitis!"  
Het was voor zijn eigen bestwil, ook al zou deze man het moeilijk begrijpen. Maar Grindelwald was er achtergekomen dat deze toverstok een hoger doel diende. Hij moest niet worden gebruikt om in een verstoft atelier te liggen, hij moest een nieuwe tijd inluiden. Een tijd waar de toverstok en Grindelwald een grote rol in zouden spelen. En een stap dichter naar de onsterfelijkheid. Het was de koude wind die Grindelwald terugbracht naar het heden. De drukte rond de man was inmiddels opgehouden, zijn mannen hadden zich voor hem op een rij opgesteld.  
"Jullie opdracht is simpel. We laten de Kobolden vandaag kennismaken met mijn gezag. Zij wilden een opstand tegen me beginnen, en daarvoor zullen ze nu worden gestraft. Wees sterk en gehoorzaam, laat je niet leiden door je gevoelens. Dit alles is voor een hoger doel", sloot Grindelwald zijn rede af.  
Rastaban gaf nog enkele korte instructies en toen verdwenen de mannen en hij in de nachtelijke duisternis. Grindelwald zelf stapte als laatste op het dorp af. Zijn mannen zouden nu het dorp omsingelen, en bij elke stap dichter bij het dorp werd de strop rond hun prooi steeds strakker en strakker aangetrokken. Grindelwald zag een raampje waar nog wat zwak licht uit brandde, wat betekende dat ze nu nog maar enkele meters van de buitenste rij huizen van het dorpje waren verwijderd. Beheerst stak Grindelwald zijn stok in de lucht. Een helblauwe vuurpijl spoot de lucht in. Het startschot was gegeven, de strop werd dichtgetrokken.

Grindelwalds mannen stapten uit de donkere sluiers van de nacht en liepen het dorpje binnen. Enkele Kobolden kwamen hun huizen uitgerend opgeschrokken door de vuurpijl die daarnet de lucht was ingespoten. Zij werden als eersten verrast door de indringers, enkele geruisloze lichtflitsen en hun bewegingsloze lichamen vielen neer op de straatstenen. Nu kwamen er ook gewapende Kobolden hun huizen buiten gestormd, al hakkend met hun zwaarden probeerden ze weerstand te bieden. Zonder succes, ze vielen één voor één. Nu stapte Grindelwald ook uit de schaduw, hij liep richting dorpsplein. Tot hij plots bleef staan. Uit het huisje waar daarnet nog licht straalde, heerste nu een volkomen duisternis. Rustig liep hij naar het huisje en duwde zacht tegen de voordeur. De deur was open, en zo stond Grindelwald in de duistere hal van het Koboldenhuisje. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en lichtte bij, er kwamen twee deuren uit op deze hal. En één er van stond nog op kier, zachtjes sloop Grindelwald dichterbij. Hij hoorde een zachte ademhaling van achter de deur.  
"Is daar iemand?" riep Grindelwald, "Ik ben hier om te helpen."  
Het bleef stil.  
"Ik laat mijn toverstok zakken, zie maar", en hij richtte zijn toverstok naar de grond. Plots zwaaide de deur open en verscheen in de opening een Kobold. Hij bekeek Grindelwald van top tot teen.  
"Als je ons komt helpen. Waarom draag jij dan kleed van hen?" vroeg de Kobold achterdochtig en hij wees naar buiten.  
"Dit is een vermomming. Ik ben iemand van het verzet, wij zijn geïnfiltreerd bij de Zuiveren."  
De Kobold snoof en zei, "Hoe weet ik dat je de waarheid spreekt?"  
"Dat kan je nooit weten. Maar ik verzeker je, ik ben hier met een nobel doel. Maar," Grindelwald liet even een bewuste pauze," als je gereld wilt worden moet je nu meekomen. De tijd dringt."  
Het geschreeuw van buiten klonk luider en luider, het hele dorp scheen nu te zijn wakker geworden van de chaos die de Zuiveren hadden veroorzaakt.  
De Kobold leek te twijfelen.  
Grindelwald maakte aanstalten om het huis te verlaten, hij draaide zich om en liep richting de voordeur.  
"Wacht! Ik ga mee, maar eerst moet ik nog iets doen"  
De Kobold verdween weer in de kamer, en even later stond hij terug in de hal. Deze keer in het gezelschap van een vrouwelijke Kobold die een hoop doeken stevig tegen haar borst drukte.  
"We zijn klaar."  
Grindelwald dacht dat hij de bundel doeken even zag bewegen.  
"Dat is onze zoon', zei de Kobold toen hij Grindelwald zag kijken.  
"Laat mij hem nemen, zo zijn we een stuk sneller. En hij is veiliger bij mij", antwoordde Grindelwald.  
Het Koboldenvrouwtje opende haar mond om te reageren maar haar man was haar voor.  
"Je hebt misschien wel gelijk," hij nam zijn zoon uit de handen van zijn vrouw en liep ermee naar Grindelwald, die het kind stevig aannam.  
"Volg me."  
Hij liep de Kobolden voor, hun huis uit en zo kwamen ze weer in het nauwe straatje. De gevechten leken zich naar de andere kant van het dorp te hebben verplaatst en Grindelwald koos daarom ook de route richting bos. Toen ze eenmaal onder de bescherming van het bladerdak zaten, gebood Grindelwald dat de Kobolden even moesten wachten.  
"Ik kijk even of de kust veilig is."  
De vader knikte goedkeurend en nam zijn vrouw, die ondertussen in snikken was uitgebarsten, stevig vast.  
"Kalmeer haar. Zo kan ze ons nog verraden", zei Grindelwald en toen liep hij het bos verder in.

Grindelwald keerde al na enkele minuten terug met de baby nog steeds in zijn handen. Maar de Kobolden deinsde geschrokken achteruit, want Grindelwald hield zijn toverstok op hun kind gericht.  
"Zo. Nu gaan jullie me vertellen wie achter het idee van die opstand zit."  
"Laat mijn kind-"  
"Ik zou zeer goed nadenken over je antwoord. Want een fout antwoord kan fataal zijn", snoerde Grindelwald de Kobold de mond.  
"Goed. Dan zit er niets anders op dan…"  
"Nee", gilde het Koboldvrouwtje en ze stormde op Grindelwald af.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
De groene lichtflits trof het Koboldenvrouwtje in haar hart, en ze viel met een klap neer op de vochtige bosgrond. Maar het was niet Grindelwald die de spreuk had afgevuurd. Uit de struiken kwam Rastaban tevoorschijn.  
"Als ik je een hint mag geven. Vertrouw nooit zo maar een vreemde. Het zou wel eens je grootste vijand kunnen zijn", sprak Grindelwald de aangeslagen Kobold toe.  
"Hier Rastaban, neem de baby en die Kobold mee en sluit ze op."  
"Moet dit kind ook mee?"  
"Ja Rastaban. Het kans ons nog van pas komen."  
Rastaban begreep wat Grindelwald bedoelde en nam met een grijns het kind over en gebaarde dat de Kobold hem moest volgen.  
Grindelwald bleef alleen achter bij het lijk van het Koboldenvrouwtje, hij knielde en sloot de ogen die nu leeg naar het bladerdak staarden.  
"Je hebt een hoger doel gediend, rust nu in vrede", mompelde hij zacht.  
Hij zette zich terug recht en liet het lijk achter. Zijn volgelingen hadden een deel van het dorp in lichterlaaie gezet en de torenhoge vlammen kleurden de hemel in onaardse sfeer. Het geschreeuw was verstomd, en enkele Zuiveren liepen plunderend huizen binnen om te kijken of er nog Koboldenschatten lagen. Sommigen van zijn mannen leken zo weinig respect te tonen voor de dood, hun hebzucht leek hun grootste drijfveer te zijn.  
"Jullie daar", riep Grindelwald,"Stop met het leeghalen van deze huizen. Heb respect voor de doden, anders zal de Dood ook geen genade voor jullie kennen. En zal hij achter elke hoek op de loer liggen, om je op een onverwacht moment te verassen. Als ik nog één iemand zie die ook maar de geringste kleinigheid meeneemt zal door mij persoonlijk worden gestraft. Begrepen?"  
De Zuiveren lieten gauw al wat ze hadden gestolen liggen, en ze gingen verder met het in brand steken van de huizen.  
"Grindelwald!"  
Grindelwald draaide zich om. Een van zijn volgelingen kwam door de straat aangelopen. Buiten adem arriveerde de man tot bij Grindelwald.  
"Ik heb niet zo goed nieuws. De Zuiveren die de opdracht hadden gekregen om deze nacht Marcel Jonkers te elimineren zijn er niet in geslaagd. Toen ze aankwamen bij zijn huis was het verlaten. Iemand moet informatie hebben doorgegeven", hijgde de man.  
"Wat?"  
"Het bericht is net gearriveerd. En-"  
"Goed goed. Zoek Rastaban en geef hem deze opdracht door: Het is nu zijn prioriteit om die Jonkers zo snel mogelijk te vinden. Door die mislukking zal het verzet hoop krijgen, en dat is juist iets wat ze niet mogen hebben. En vertel ook dat hij er werkt van maakt om het verzet op te sporen. Ik begin genoeg te krijgen van dit gedoe. Verstaan?"  
"Ja, ik vertel Rastaban dat hij zich bezig moet houden met het verzet en die Marcel Jonkers op te sporen."  
"Mooi, voeg er dit nog aan toe. Marcel Jonkers moet dood! En zeg hem dat hij me deze keer niet mag teleurstellen!"  
Grindelwald's stem sloeg over, zijn woede bereikte een hoogtepunt. Zijn volgeling deinsde zachtjes achteruit, draaide zich om en verdween in een van de nauwe straatjes die het voormalige dorpje eigen was.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8 De Reliekenzoeker

**De Reliekenzoeker**

Er waren nu enkele uren versteken nadat Rastaban zijn opdracht had gekregen van Grindelwald. Hij was zo snel mogelijk naar Normengard gegaan en was nu op weg naar de kerkers. Het was er opvallend stil, de oorzaak ervan kon Rastaban wel raden. Maar dat moest nog even wachten, eerst was de huiself aan de beurt. Hij stapte de verhoorkamer rustig binnen en greep de elf bij zijn nek vast.  
"Zo, elf. Jij gaat ons nu onmiddellijk vertellen waar die Marcel Jonkers is,"  
"Ikke niet weten,",zei de elf met een flauwe stem.  
"Je liegt!",brulde Rastaban. "Door jou is hij aan ons ontsnapt, en nu ga je ons vertellen waar hij is!"  
"Ik niet weten,",jammerde de elf wanhopig.  
"Goed dan,",zei Rastaban en hij gooide de elf achteloos op de vloer. "Geen water of brood voor hem. We zullen zien wat de elf op het eind van de week ons te vertellen heeft,"  
Toen richtte Rastaban zich tot de heks die aan de deur stond.  
"Breng hem weg."  
De heks gehoorzaamde en greep de elf bij zijn smerige vodden en sleurde hem mee terug naar zijn cel. Rastaban had zich er op voorbereid dat de elf niks zou vertellen, maar hij had nog andere mogelijkheden. En die zaten een verdieping onder hem. Het had Grindelwald geen enkele moeite gekost om hen te overtuigen, hun behoefte om hun honger naar onschuldige zielen te stillen was groot genoeg . Het waren er maar enkele, maar volgens Grindelwald genoeg omdat ze zicht toch vermenigvuldigen in gebieden waar angst heerste en die was er zeker. De drie Dementors van Azkaban waren hun nieuwe wapen tegen het verzet, en nu mocht hij ze de eerste keer inzetten. Misschien moest hij de kus eens uittesten op de elf. Later, de elf kon nu nog van pas komen. Hij daalde de wenteltrap af naar beneden, daar stonden in de koude mist die de Dementors creëerden twee norse tovenaars op hem te wachten, elk met hun Patronus, een wolf en een slang. Hij kon zich nu beter ook maar beschermen tegen de invloed van de Dementors.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
Uit zijn toverstok spoot een zilveren kraai, die zich op de schouders van zijn eigenaar nestelde.  
"Laat ze maar komen en leid ze naar boven,"  
De twee mannen gehoorzaamden en lieten de Dementors naar het vertrek binnenkomen, de Patronussen beschermden hen van hun invloed toen ze door kerkers gingen waar de gevangen zaten.

Zonder enig geluid te maken sloot Grindelwald de deur achter zich. Nu was hij even alleen, en kon hij tot rust komen. Zijn bureau was één van de aangenamere vertrekken in Normengard, hijzelf had de kamer ingericht. De muren stonden vol met uitpuilende boekenkasten, er was enkel nog plaats gelaten voor de deur, en een groot glazen raam dat uitkeek bood op de binnenplaats. Het raam was zo behekst dat men van buitenaf geen raam zag, maar enkel een stenen muur. Hij kon dus iedereen beneden in de gaten houden zonder ze dat zelf wisten. Grindelwald liet maar een beperkt aantal mensen toe tot zijn privévertrekken, wel geteld twee. Zijn aandacht ging terug naar zijn grote verzameling boeken en documenten, die hij elk zorgvuldig had uitgekozen. Hij liep naar één van de boekenkasten en haalde er voorzichtig zijn op één na waardevolste bezit uit. Het originele exemplaar van "De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard". Het boek was nog in zeer goede staat, gezien zijn ouderdom. Grindelwald kon zijn ogen niet geloven toen hij het boek opmerkte in één van de muffe boekenkasten op Klammfels. Zorgvuldig had hij het in zijn gewaad gestopt en het de bibliotheek uitgesmokkeld. Hij was er zeker van dat het boek na al die tijd nog niet als vermist was opgegeven.  
Hij legde zijn boek op het grote eiken bureau dat voor het raam stond, en ging zitten. Met zijn toverstok stak hij een kaars aan zodat hij beter kon lezen, met zachte handen sloeg hij het boek open en bladerde verder tot het sprookje van de drie Gebroeders. Terwijl hij dat deed kwam bij hem de gedachte op dat hij ooit maar één iemand had verteld over zijn ontdekking in de Klammfelsbibliotheek. Het was deze ontdekking die zijn fascinatie voor het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders aanmoedigde. Over de jaren heen had hij talloze documenten en informatie verzameld, en dat alles stond nu keurig gerangschikt in de boekenkasten op zijn bureau. Grindelwald had nu genoeg bewijs verzameld dat de Relieken ook echt bestonden. Het had sporen achtergelaten in de geschiedenis, er waren periodes dat de sporen zeer makkelijk te volgen waren. En dan verdwenen ze voor een hele tijd uit de belangstelling, om na enkele eeuwen weer op te duiken. Als Grindelwald meer tijd zou hebben, zou hij er zelf weer op uit trekken om de Relieken te traceren, zoals hij vroeger zo vaak deed en wat hem al een belangrijke vondst opleverde De Zegevlier. Maar nu had hij andere zaken aan zijn hoofd, hij ontkende een revolutie, hij bewees de Tovenaars en Dreuzels een grote dienst om hen te verlossen uit hun onwetendheid. Ook al vroeg het offers, hij zou blijven doorzetten.

Grindelwald schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen hij het geluid van naderende voetstappen hoorde op de gang. Nu hijzelf niet meer op onderzoek kon uitgaan, moest iemand anders de taak op zich nemen. Hij had bewust besloten om iemand te kiezen die niet tot de Zuiveren behoorde, maar wel loyaal en volledig te vertrouwen was. En het belangrijkste was, niemand wist van zijn bestaan af. Hij kwam ongezien Normengard binnen, en verdween ook zo. De voetstappen stopten en er werd op de deur geklopt.  
Hij was er.  
De Reliekenzoeker.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9 Een teken van dank

**Een teken van dank**

Uit de gang klonk het geluid van naderende voetstappen. Grindelwald sloot het boek waarin hij aan het lezen was en legde het op zijn bureau. De deur ging zachtjes open. De man die zonet was binnengekomen bleef in het donker staan.  
"U had mij geroepen," zei de man.  
"Dat klopt," antwoordde Grindelwald, "heeft iemand je gezien?"  
"Eén iemand. Maar die zal het niet meer kunnen navertellen,"  
"Hoe ver sta je in je onderzoek?"  
"De Relieken zijn moeilijk op te sporen, maar ik denk dat ik nu een goed spoor heb gevonden. Toen u me opriep was ik net terug van een kerkhof in Engeland. Daar lag het graf van een Protser, één van de mogelijke families die iets te maken kunnen hebben met de Relieken. En op dat graf stond het teken van de Relieken. De jaartallen zouden ook wel eens kunnen kloppen, omdat de man zo'n 120 jaar is geworden. Volgens de feiten was er maar één die een oude leeftijd bereikte, en daarvan leid ik af dat die man de onzichtbaarheidsmantel in zijn bezit moet hebben gehad."  
"Goed werk. Waar was het ergens in Engeland?"  
"Goderics Eind"  
Toen Grindelwald die naam hoorde, rilde hij over zijn hele lichaam. Had hij er dan ooit zo dicht bij gezeten, die paar weken bij zijn tante? Waarom was hij niet een kijkje gaan nemen op het kerkhof? En, nog belangrijker, als dat graf dan ook echt van één van de drie broers is, wie heeft nu de mantel dan? wie heeft dan nu de mantel? Hij kende maar een paar tovenaarsfamilies in Goderics Eind. Zijn eigen oudtante en de Perkamentussen. Zou Albus de mantel de hele tijd voor hem verborgen gehouden hebben, ook al waren ze steeds bezig met te fantaseren over de Relieken? Toen kwam het in hem op dat de Perkamentussen niet altijd daar hadden gewoond. De mogelijkheid dat Albus de mantel zou hebben was klein, maar toch. Misschien betekende het iets, dat deze man weer opdook. Die paar weken hadden hem geïnspireerd in grootse dingen, die hij nu eindelijk verwezenlijkt zag. Albus. Oude herinneringen kwamen weer bovendrijven, misschien was het beter dat hij het onderzoek zelf zou voortzetten.  
De man stond nog steeds in de schaduwen te wachten op een antwoord.  
"Zozo," begon Grindelwald, "je hebt goed werk uitgevoerd. Ik denk dat ik het onderzoek nu voor een tijdje alleen verder zet. Maar in tussentijd heb ik nog een andere opdracht voor jou."

Het zachte geklop op de deur deed Peter ontwaken. Slaapdronken stond hij op en liep hij naar de deur van zijn slaapkamer. In de deuropening stond Marcel.  
"Goedemorgen-" Marcel had blijkbaar niet verwacht om Peter nog in pyjama aan te treffen, "Euh…Stoor ik?"  
Peter gebaarde dat hij mocht binnenkomen, en liep naar de spiegel om zijn haar te fatsoeneren, en deed zijn uiterste best om een geeuw te onderdrukken.  
"Ik ben net terug van onze zoektocht. We denken dat we een goede schuilplaats hebben gevonden," begon Marcel.

"Het is een huis wat verder in de bergen, de eigenaar heeft het blijkbaar al een hele tijd verlaten. Er is genoeg ruimte voor ons. Maar dat is niet waarom ik naar hier gekomen ben. Ik ben hier om je nog eens te bedanken voor wat je hebt gedaan. Zonder jou zouden we hier niet meer zijn."  
"Het stelde niks voor,"antwoordde Peter, "jij zou net hetzelfde hebben gedaan."  
"Waarschijnlijk," zei Marcel, "maar toch als een teken van dank wil ik je dit geven."  
Marcel tastte in de zakken van zijn gewaad en haalde er een gouden zakhorloge uit.  
"Het is ooit nog van mijn vader geweest," zei Marcel, "maar ik denk dat jij er nu meer recht op hebt. Het is een van de weinige dingen die we nog hebben kunnen meenemen in de haast van ons vertrek. Hier."  
Marcel drukte het gouden zakhorloge in de handen van Peter.  
"Dat hoeft echt niet,"antwoordde Peter.  
"Ik sta erop dat je het aanneemt, alsjeblieft," zei Marcel, "oh voor ik het vergeet, binnen tien minuten is er een kleine vergadering in de eetkamer. Boris is er ook bij. Tot straks," zei Marcel en hij ging terug de kamer uit. Peter keek naar het gouden zakhorloge, als hij het goed gokte was het gemaakt door Kobolden, dus het zou zeker een hoge waarde hebben. Voorzichtig legde hij het op zijn nachtkastje. Het was een mooi gebaar,maar Peter vond dat hij het sieraad niet zomaar kon aanvaarden. Aan Marcels blik van daarnet had hij gezien dat het horloge hem nauw aan het hart lag, hij zou het hem wel eens teruggeven.

Toen Peter de eetkamer binnenkwam zaten de anderen al op hem te wachten. Hij schoof aan tafel en keek Tom aan. Je kon de zorgen zo van zijn gezicht aflezen, de laatste dagen was er alleen maar slecht nieuws binnen gekomen. Grindelwald had een heel Koboldendorp uitgemoord in de nacht dat zij Marcel hadden gered van de Zuiveren. Boris was naar het dorp gegaan toen het nieuws bekend raakte, maar er was niks meer van over gebleven buiten de verbrande resten van huizen. De Koboldenlijken lagen allemaal opgestapeld op het plein dat vroeger het dorpsplein was. Voor Boris was het ook een zware tegenslag, hij had gehoopt om samen met de opstandige Kobolden één front te vormen tegen Grindelwald, maar van die hoop bleef niets meer over.

Peter schrok op uit zijn gedachten, Tom was inmiddels recht gaan staan en stond op het punt om de vergadering te openen.  
"Jill is er niet bij," zei Tom, "ze is met de kinderen naar haar kamer gegaan zodat ze ons niet zouden kunnen storen."  
Gelukkig zijn de kinderen er nog, dacht Peter. Zij zorgen ervoor dat we soms vergeten in wat voor ellende we zitten, door hun kinderlijke onbezorgdheid.  
"Marcel, Boris en ik hebben een geschikte schuilplaats voor jouw en je gezin gevonden. We kunnen het beste de Fideliusbezwering gebruiken om hen te beschermen,"  
"Maar wie gaat dan de geheimhouder zijn?" onderbrak Marcel.  
"Wel, ik wilde voorstellen dat jij de geheimhouder zou zijn, jij bent dan ook het hoofd van het gezin,"antwoordde Tom.  
"Ja, klinkt goed," zei Marcel.  
"Mag ik even?" vroeg Arthur, "Ik wil nog een ander voorstel doen, als we nu eens naast die Fideliusbezwering ook nog eens zorgen dat er steeds iemand van ons bij hen is. Voor het geval dat."  
"Bedoel je soms dat iemand van ons hen zou verraden?" antwoordde Boris driftig.  
"Je moet op zeker spelen", bedaarde Arthur hem. "Er valt wel over te praten, wat vind jij ervan Marcel, het is tenslotte jouw huis", vroeg Tom.  
"Ik heb er niks op tegen, maar ik vertrouw iedereen hier dus ik denk niet dat iemand ons zou kunnen verraden, maar als jullie dat het beste vinden ga ik wel akkoord," antwoordde Marcel.  
"Goed, dan zullen we stemmen. Wie voor de bewaking is, steekt zijn hand omhoog," zei Tom.  
Arthur en Emma staken meteen hun hand in de lucht, Peter deed. Ze mochten geen risico nemen, je wist maar nooit. Jonathan stak na wat te aarzelen ook zijn hand op. Enkel Boris bleef bij zijn standpunt, hij was ervan overtuigd dat iedereen hier aanwezig te vertrouwen was en bleef de Fideliusbezwering als een schending in vertrouwen zien. Peter had wel een beetje begrip voor Boris' standpunt, het vertrouwen was zeer belangrijk. Maar wat als er ooit iemand zou worden gevangengenomen? En Grindelwald al deze informatie verkrijgt? Ze moesten het zekere voor het onzekere nemen, en dat kon enkel maar door te zorgen voor een optimale veiligheid.  
"Dan zullen we het plan uitvoeren, de meerderheid beslist. Wanneer vertrekken jullie naar jullie huis?" vroeg Tom  
"Zo snel mogelijk, niet dat we het gezelschap hier niet leuk vinden, maar met vieren in zo'n kleine kamer leven is nogal lastig. Dus binnen enkele dagen hopen wij weg te zijn," antwoordde Marcel.  
"Mooi, dan hebben we nog genoeg tijd om het verder voor te bereiden en-"  
"Hoe gaan jullie naar jullie schuilplaats reizen?"vroeg Peter.  
"Goh, dat weten we nog niet. Haardvuur zal moeilijk gaan vrees ik. Nu het Ministerie is gevallen en alles bij de Zuiveren terechtkomt. Per bezem is nogal riskant."  
"Neem dan een Viavia," antwoordde Emma, "dat is ook het makkelijkste voor de kinderen."  
"Ja dat lijkt me ook het veiligst, ik zal wel voor de Viavia zorgen,"zei Arthur.  
"Goed dat probleem is dan ook opgelost. Ik zal zelf de coördinatie doen voor die bewaking, ik neem aan dat iedereen wil meewerken om te bewaken?"vroeg Tom aan iedereen die rond de tafel zat.  
Het bleef stil.  
"Goed, ik denk dat we verder niets hoeven te bespreken, dus wat mij betreft is de vergadering afgelopen," concludeerde Tom.  
"Raffel, geef iedereen die aan tafel zit een flesje Boterbier en wil je ook zeggen tegen Jill dat ze terug binnen mag komen met de kinderen?" vroeg Marcel.  
"Ja, meester," zei Raffel terwijl hij met een groot dienblad met de flesjes boterbier de keuken uitkwam.

"Ze kunnen elk moment aankomen," zei Peter en hij stopte het zakhorloge weg.  
"Ik hoop dat ze het hier zullen redden, ik wil er niet aan denken wat er gebeurt als…" Emma durfde haar zin niet af te maken. Maar Peter wist wat ze bedoelde.  
Beiden stonden voor het raam naar buiten te staren. Vandaag zou Marcel aankomen samen met zijn gezin, daarom hadden ze het hele huis een opknapbeurt gegeven.  
"Ik denk het wel," antwoordde Peter, "we hebben het hier zo comfortabel en zo veilig mogelijk gemaakt. Het huis is nu in perfecte staat, ik zou hier zelfs met mijn gezin durven wonen," hij zuchtte even en dacht aan zijn eigen familie in Londen, "Alles komt wel goed."  
"Laten we het hopen," antwoordde Emma en ze liep naar de salon waar ze in een leren fauteuil ging zitten.  
Het monotone getik van de wandklok zorgde ervoor dat er geen stilte viel in de kamer.  
Peter bleef door het raam staren, wachtend totdat Marcel, Jill en zijn kroost zouden verschijnen. Met een zucht van onzekerheid, keek hij nog eens op het horloge. Het was twee uur, en ze hadden er al moeten zijn. Bij elke tik van de klok nam de ongerustheid toe.

Plotseling verschenen ze. Twee volwassenen en twee kinderen, verkleumd in het witte sneeuwtapijt met in hun handen de weinige bagage die ze nog hadden kunnen redden. Maar het belangrijkste was dat ze hier waren. Nu waren ze veilig.  
Peter opende de deur en stapte af op de groep die langzaam het huis naderde.  
Maar Marcel gidste zijn gezin naar het huis toe. Toen ze Peter bereikten "Is alles vlot verlopen?"  
"Ja, geen enkel probleem gehad," vertelde Tom.  
"Goed zo. Laat ons dan nu naar binnen gaan, daar is het een stuk warmer," zei Peter en hij gebaarde naar de voordeur.  
Het gezelschap volgde hem naar binnen waar Emma hen stond op te wachten.  
"Oh God, wat ben ik blij dat alles goed is gelopen. Zet de koffers daar maar neer, Raffel. Peter brengt ze straks wel naar boven,", verwelkomde Emma het gezin.  
"Ik hoop dat jullie het hier naar je zin gaan hebben," zei Tom, "we hebben ons best gedaan om het hier zo comfortabel mogelijk te maken."  
"Bedankt," zei Jill.  
"Kom, ik laat de kinderen hun kamer wel even zien,", zei Emma en volgde de kinderen die langzaam de trap op klauterden.  
"Peter?" vroeg Marcel, "Heb je even?"  
"Ja natuurlijk."  
"Laten we even naar buiten gaan. Dat praat makkelijker."  
Ze stapten het huis uit, en gingen op een bankje zitten dat voor het huisje stond.  
"Nog eens bedankt voor wat jullie doen voor ons," zei Marcel.  
"Het is geen enkele moeite, dat heb ik je toch al eens gezegd. Maar waarom wil je me spreken?"  
"Wel het zit zo. Ik en Jill hebben het gisteren besproken en zij is er akkoord mee," begon Marcel.  
"Met wat?"  
"Of we jou als Geheimhouder zouden nemen. Zou je dat voor ons willen doen?"  
Peter keek verrast op, dit had hij niet verwacht.  
"Euh … je overvalt me wel een beetje."  
"Ik weet het. Maar jij bent de enige die we vertrouwen voor dit. Alsjeblieft Peter, doe het voor de kinderen" smeekte Marcel.  
"Maar waarom doe jij het niet?"  
"De Zuiveren hebben het nog altijd op mij gemunt, en moest ik ooit door hen worden vermoord. Dan wil ik dat mijn gezin veilig blijft, en zolang ik niet de Geheimhouder ben zijn zij veilig moest ik… Jeweetwel."  
Peter besefte hoe Marcel zich nu voelde, hij en zijn gezien waren tenslotte een doelwit voor Grindelwald en wat voor zware verantwoordelijkheid het zou zijn. Maar tegen dat laatste bezwaar kon hij niet op. Hij zou er alles voor doen om het hele gezin te beschermen, hij wist wat het was om zelf ook een gezin te hebben dat je ten koste van alles wilt beschermen tegen al het mogelijke kwaad.  
"Goed ik doe het. Laten we beginnen met de bezwering."


	11. Hoofdstuk 10 Cel 3685

**10. Cel 3685**

De deur ging langzaam open op een kier, twee kindergezichtjes staarden hem aan. Zodra ze Peter herkenden kwam er een glimlach op hun gezicht.  
"Ah Peter, eindelijk je bent er. We dachten al dat er je iets was overkomen."  
Hij maakte de deur helemaal open.  
Emma stond in de deurpost van de woonkamer.  
"Waar is Tom?"  
"Die komt later. Boris wou hem spreken."  
"Waarover?" vroeg Arthur die er was komen bijstaan.  
"Boris denkt een goede nieuwe rekruut te hebben gevonden om ons te helpen met de bewaking hier."  
"Dat is goed nieuws. Doe Tom de groeten als je hem straks ziet! Wij gaan nu vertrekken. Tot binnenkort Peter!"  
"Dag Arthur en Emma!"  
Arthur nam zijn koffers mee en liep naar Emma die al bij de deur stond. Hij gaf de tweeling nog een knipoog en liep naar buiten. Van Emma kreeg de tweeling een zoen voor ze de deur achter zich sloot.

"Waar is jullie vader?" vroeg Peter.  
De jongen wees naar de woonkamer.  
Peter zette zijn koffer neer en ging de woonkamer binnen.  
"Dag Peter," begroette Marcel hem.  
Hij leek niet verbaasd te zijn dat Tom er niet bij was.  
"Ik heb jullie gesprek gehoord op de gang."  
"Ah. Is Jill er niet bij? "  
"Die ligt nog ziekjes in haar bed. De stress en emoties van de voorbije dagen doen haar niet veel goed."  
Hij zuchtte een beetje en schudde zijn hoofd. Peter wachtte totdat hij nog wat ging zeggen, maar Marcel beëindigde het gesprek en riep zijn Huiself om Peter naar zijn kamer te laten brengen.

De Huiself kwam onmiddellijk tevoorschijn vanuit de keuken, en gebaarde dat Peter mee moest komen. De Elf stapte naar de gang waar Peter zijn koffer had neergezet.  
"Naar boven meneer, volgt u mij," zei de Elf.  
Hij tilde Peters koffer op, en begon met hem de trap op te sleuren.  
"Wacht, ik help je wel," zei Peter, die zag hoe veel moeite de Elf had om de koffer naar boven te dragen.  
"_Locomotor koffer_."  
"Bedankt meneer."  
Peter volgde Raffel verder de trap op. Ze kwamen boven in een smalle hal terecht. Met een van zijn dunne vingers wenkte Raffel hem, en sloeg de enige gang in die uitkwam op de hal. Aan het einde van de gang stopte Raffel, en stapte daar een kamer in. In de kamer stond een bed met daarop schone lakens, die Jill er waarschijnlijk had neergelegd, een kleerkast en verder stond er nog een klein bureautje dat onder een het raam stond dat uitkeek op de tuin.  
"Als u iets nodig heeft, hoeft u enkel maar te roepen, meneer."  
"Bedankt Raffel."  
"Geen dank, meneer."  
Hij laadde zijn koffer uit en legde alles op zijn plaats. Het werk duurde niet lang, zijn verblijf hier zou maar een week duren dus had hij niet teveel meegenomen. Peter had geen zin om alleen te zijn dus toen hij klaar was nam hij de krant die hij die ochtend had meegnomen en liep terug naar beneden. In de woonkamer zat Marcel nog steeds in de woonkamer. Terwijl Peter de krant doorlas hield hij zich bezig met de tweeling. Nergens werd ook maar iets gezegd over de oorlog die hier woedde.  
Of het Ministerie wist van niets, wat zeer onwaarschijnlijk leek, of ze negeerden de waarheid. Peter keek even op van de krant. De tweeling was ondertussen bij het raam gaan zitten en ze waren druk bezig met het tekenen van figuurtjes op de beslagen ruiten. Nadat ze hun tekeningen beu waren bliezen ze er weer over en begonnen opnieuw. Peter keek vertederd naar het tafereel en vroeg zich af wat zijn zoontje aan het doen zou zijn. Plotseling draaide het meisje haar hoofdje om.  
"Papa, wat doen die drie meneren daar?"  
Marcel en Peter sprongen beiden gelijktijdig op.  
Haar ogen staarden Marcel met angst aan.  
Peter trok zijn toverstok en hield hem stevig vast. Hij liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten.  
"Steek die toverstok maar weg, het is vals alarm," zei hij tegen Marcel die als eerste bij het raam was, "Het is enkel Tom met Boris en nog een andere man."  
"Waarom komen ze dan niet binnen?" vroeg Peter.  
"Tom kan het huis wel zien. Maar Boris en die andere man niet. Je zult toch nog eens de definitie van het geheimhouderschap moeten leren," zei Marcel smalend, "Raffel, breng Peter gauw wat perkament en inkt."  
Uit de keuken klonk gestommel en toen het ophield ging de deur open en kwam Raffel met een dienblad aangelopen waarop de gevraagde spullen stonden.  
Peter was het nog steeds niet gewend om de geheimhouder te zijn; het was Marcel die het hem had gevraagd, omdat hij zijn leven en dat van zijn gezin had gered. Peter kon niks anders dan "ja" zeggen.  
"Hier meneer," zei Raffel en hij zette het plateau op tafel en verdween weer de keuken in.  
Vlug krabbelde Peter het adres op het perkament, en ging naar buiten om de drie mannen te begroeten. Tom zag dat Peter kwam aangelopen, maar Boris en de man naast hem bleven in het niets staren. Pas toen hij dichtbij genoeg was, zagen de drie gasten hem allemaal.  
"Dag heren," verwelkomde Peter hen.  
"Dag Peter. Mag ik je voorstellen aan Arman Kruml, onze nieuwe man. Arman dit is Peter. Een vriend van Boris en mij."  
De beide mannen gaven elkaar een hand. Arman had donkere wenkbrauwen en wat Peter meteen opviel was zijn enorme haviksneus.  
"Ik zal jullie maar vlug naar binnen laten om daar verder te praten. Lees dit even."  
Peter stak het stuk perkament met het adres op onder de neus van Boris en Arman. Toen hij er zeker van was dat ze het allebei hadden gelezen, stak hij het papiertje in brand.

"Welkom heren! Geef jullie jassen maar aan Raffel," verwelkomde Marcel de net gearriveerde gasten.  
Raffel kwam aangelopen om de jassen aan te nemen. Ondertussen gebaarde Marcel dat de gasten in de woonkamer mochten binnenkomen.  
"Zoals daarjuist al is gezegd is dit Arman Kruml. Hij is een nieuve en belangrijke aanvinst. Toen ik hem voorzichtig over jullie inlichtte vas hij meteen te vinden voor een samenverking. Samen met Jonathan zal hij een duo vormen, dan zijn jullie dus met drie duo's om af te visselen. En wat ook zeer handig is, hij heeft een baan op het Ministerie hier. Via hem kunnen ve belangrijke informatie te veten komen over Grindelvald."  
"Dat is vaar," beaamde Kruml, die hetzelfde accent als Boris sprak.  
"Nu het Ministerie in handen is van Grindelvald hebben vele Zuiveren hoge plaatsen gekregen in het Ministerie. Binnen enkele veken kan ik jullie al een hele lijst met namen bezorgen van Zuiveren. En zo kom ik ook op de hoogte van acties van het Ministerie tegen het verzet en kan ik jullie op tijd vaarschuwen."  
Peter luisterde aandachtig naar wat Arman vertelde. Ook al verzekerde Boris hem dat hij Arman zorgvuldig had uitgekozen en hij volledig te vertrouwen was, de angst voor verraad was toch op de achtergrond aanwezig bij Peter. Hoe meer mensen op de hoogte waren, hoe meer kans er was dat iemand iets zou vertellen.  
Hun identiteiten, verblijfplaatsen en gezinnen zouden in gevaar kunnen komen.

Zijn voetstappen galmden door de kille gang. Doelbewust liep Rastaban door naar het einde, waar een gebochelde man op hem stond te wachten.  
"Breng me naar cel 3685, bewaker. Nu meteen," zei de gedaante tegen de man met de bochel.  
"Ja heer. Volgt u mij maar," zei de bewaker neerbuigend.  
De man opende een deur, waarachter zich een trap bevond die omhoog liep.  
"Hier omhoog heer."  
Uit sommige deuren, die zij passeerden tijdens het bestijgen van de trap, klonk geschreeuw. Bij vele deuren echter, klonk niets anders dan doodse stilte.  
"Nog enkele deuren verder, heer."  
Ze moesten nu zeker in een van de hoogste torens van Normengard zitten als hij het goed had bijgehouden.  
"Hier is het, heer Rastaban."  
Uit de cel klonk een zeer zacht gesprek, Rastaban ging geluidloos dichter bij de deur staan, in een poging om iets op te vangen.  
"Hij praat in zich zelf, heer. Veel gevangenen doen dat als ze de wanhoop nabij zijn. Moet ik de deur voor u openen?"  
"Dat had je al eerder moeten doen. Schiet op!"  
"Ja, heer," zei de bewaker.  
Hij richtte zijn toverstok op vijf grote sloten die aan de deur hingen,  
_"Alohomora!"  
_De sloten openden zich langzaam en de deur zwaaide open en een stenen muur met enkel een klein gaatje verscheen. De bewaker stak de punt van zijn toverstok erin, de stenen muur schoof de grond in.  
"Wacht hier," beval Rastaban.  
"Natuurlijk mijn heer."  
Rastaban verlichtte zijn toverstok en ging de cel binnen.  
De cel was leeg, afgezien wat hooi op de grond met een zak erop.  
Maar wat Rastaban eerst aanzag als een zak begon te bewegen. Het was een Huiself.  
"Elf," begon Rastaban minachtend, "ben je nog steeds van plan om niets te zeggen tegen mij? Of moet ik je geheugen helpen met opfrissen? Waar is Marcel Jonkers?"  
"Ik niet weten," stamelde de angstige Elf.  
_"Crucio!"__  
_"En komt er al iets op?"  
"Ik niet weten!"  
"Nee? _Crucio!_"  
Deze keer bleef Rastabans stok gericht op de Huiself die hevig om zich heen spartelde.  
"Stop!" gilde de Elf.  
"_Crucio!_"  
"Stop, ik weet iets," krijste de Elf.  
"Ah, is er iets in je opgekomen?"  
"Marcel Jonkers nu ondergedoken zijn."  
"Is dat alles? Dat kon ik ook al weten. Cru-"  
"Nee! Ik meer weet. Ik vertellen nu."


	12. Hoofdstuk 11 Mist Deel 1

**11. Mist – Deel 1  
**

De ene wachtbeurt volgde op de andere. Uren werden dagen, dagen werden weken.  
Er moesten nu al zo'n zes weken verstreken zijn nadat Peter zijn eerste wachtbeurt had bij Marcel. Als hij tijd vrij had, besteedde Peter zijn tijd met het schrijven van brieven naar Meggie, of hij maakte zich nuttig voor het verzet. In die voorbije zes weken was het Peter maar één keertje gelukt om naar Londen af te reizen. Het had hem deugd gedaan om even weg te zijn van de problemen hier. Meggie kende Peter al goed genoeg om te beseffen dat ze beter geen vragen kon stellen stelde over hoe het er was, omdat hij even alles wilde vergeten. Maar dat alles had ook een keerzijde, het gemis was des te erger geworden.  
"Potje schaak?"  
Peter werd uit zijn gedachten opgeschrikt door Marcels vraag.  
"Peter?"  
"Ja, is goed."  
Marcel ging aan de andere kant van het tafeltje zitten. Jonathan, die in een hoek van de kamer rustig een boek aan het lezen was, kwam dichterbij om het spel te volgen. Zijn blik keek neer op het schaakbord. Al snel werd duidelijk dat Peter te lang al niet meer had gespeeld. Marcel maakte hem met gemak in.  
"Mag ik ook eens?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Ga je gang."  
Peter stond op om plaats te maken voor Jonathan. Jonathan was blijkbaar een evenwaardige tegenstander. De stilte die in de kamer overheerste werd verbroken door Jill die binnenkwam.  
"De kinderen liggen in bed, en ze vragen of jij hun een verhaal wilt komen vertellen."  
Jill had het tegen Peter. Tijdens zijn verblijf hier, had hij bij gebrek aan andere dingen- hij zou zich toch maar dood vervelen - zich vaak beziggehouden met de tweeling. Ze noemden hem zelfs al 'oom Peter'. Hij stond op en liep naar de hal, voor hij naar de kamer van de tweeling ging, glipte hij even nog zijn kamer binnen om 'De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard' te halen, een boek dat hij van bij zich thuis had meegenomen. 

Zachtjes klopte hij aan op de deur. Toen hij die opende staarden twee kindergezichtjes hem aan.  
"Wat ga je ons vandaag voorlezen, oom Peter?"  
"Wat dachten jullie van 'Knabbeltje Babbeltje en haar Schaterende Stronk'?"  
Toen Peter er zeker was dat ze sliepen doofde hij het licht in de kamer en probeerde die zo stil mogelijk te verlaten. Terug in de woonkamer waren Jonathan en Tom nog steeds volledig geconcentreerd op hun schaakspel terwijl Jill rustig een boek zat te lezen.  
"Ze slapen als roosjes," zei Peter.  
"Bedankt."  
"Ssst!" zei Tom vermanend, "je stoort mijn concentratie."  
Peter nam weer plaats op de stoel en zag waarom. Tom was hard aan het verliezen, geamuseerd keek Peter van het bedrukte gezicht van Tom naar dat van Jonathan.  
"Ik geef het op. Je bent de terechte winnaar."  
Tom stak zijn hand uit naar Jonathan. Maar die was niet aan het opletten, hij zat naar buiten te staren.  
"Hebben ze soms veel mist voorspeld voor-"  
Jonathan kon zijn zin niet afmaken, buiten werd de hemel verlicht door een enorme vuurbal die het luchtruim inschoot. Door de vuurbal konden ze enkel silhouetten zien van gedaantes in lange gewaden die verspreid stonden rond het huis.  
"We zijn verraden," zei Jonathan.  
"Jill ga de kinderen halen," zei Jonathan die duidelijk de leiding nam. "Marcel, jij roept Raffel. Peter, jij brengt straks de kinderen naar een veilige plaats. Wij zullen het hier zolang mogelijk proberen uit te houden."  
De deur ging weer open en Jill stond er samen met de slaperige tweeling.  
"Jill, ik wil dat je met de kinderen meegaat," zei Marcel, "Ik wil er geen discussie over. Jullie gaan langs de achterdeur en lopen daar een stuk de tuin in. Peter weet wel vanaf waar je kunt Verdwijnselen. Wij dekken jullie. Raffel!"  
De Huiself kwam slaapdronken de kamer binnengestrompeld.  
"Ja… Meester?"  
"We zijn verraden en worden aangevallen. Ga Tom en de anderen waarschuwen," beval Marcel de elf.  
"Komt in orde meester."  
Raffel knipte met zijn vingers en was verdwenen.  
"Nu Peter, Jill en de kinderen in veiligheid brengen," zei Jonathan.  
"Volg ons."  
Ze liepen de woonkamer uit, de keuken in.  
"Ik tel tot drie en jullie lopen zo snel mogelijk het huis uit. Zorg dat jullie alle drie Peter goed vasthebben. Peter, jij neemt de jongen, Jill, jij het meisje. Weet je een veilige plaats?"  
"Euh ja –"  
"Goed zo. Iedereen klaar?"  
"Wacht even," zei Marcel en hij liep naar de tweeling en omhelsde hen stevig. Toen ging hij naar Jill.  
"Doe wat Peter je zegt. Bij hem zijn we veilig."  
Daarna trok Marcel zijn stok.  
"Drie-twee-één… Nu!"  
Peter, Jill en de tweeling deden de deur open en renden het huis uit. Meteen vlogen groene en rode stralen hen rond de oren. Peter Verdwijnselde zodra hij er zeker van was dat ze uit de anti-Verdwijnselzone waren.

Peter keek om zich heen, ze stonden op een klein graspleintje. Jill en de tweeling waren ongedeerd.  
"Waar zijn we?" vroeg Jill.  
"Op een veilige plaats. Geloof me maar,"  
"Dat was onze schuilplaats ook," zei Jill bitsig.  
"Deze is het echt. Niemand weet waar we naartoe zijn."  
Peter liep het graspleintje af en ging de straat op. Er was niemand anders te bespeuren.  
"Kom mee."  
Jill en haar kinderen volgden hem.  
Hij stopte bij een huis niet ver van het graspleintje.  
"We zijn hier in Engeland. En dit is mijn huis," vertelde hij aan Jill en hij belde aan.  
Na een tijdje klonk er gestommel, een vrouw in nachtjapon deed open.  
"Peter, jij hier? En wie zijn zij? Wat doen-" vroeg Meggie.  
"Ik heb nu geen tijd om die vragen te beantwoorden. Ik vraag je alleen maar om Jill en de tweeling-"  
Jill onderbrak Peter.  
"Nee Peter, ik ga met je mee. Ik laat mijn man niet alleen achter," ze richtte zich tot Meggie, "Wil jij alsjeblieft op mijn kinderen passen? Hier zijn ze tenslotte veilig."  
Meggie bezweek voor de wanhopige blik van Jill.  
"Ik begrijp het," zei ze zacht.  
Vlug nam Jill afscheid van de tweeling," Ik ben gauw terug met jullie vader."  
Peter gaf haastig nog een kus aan Meggie.  
"Ik wist dat ik op je kon rekenen."  
"Wees voorzichtig," fluisterde Meggie in zijn oor terwijl ze hem omhelsde.  
"We gaan terug. Samen," zei Peter.


	13. Hoofdstuk 11 Mist Deel 2

**11. Mist: Deel 2**

Peter en Jill namen elkaars hand stevig vast en Verdwijnselden terug naar de schuilplaats. Ze hadden bewust gekozen om een eindje verderop te Verschijnselen, dat zou veel veiliger zijn. Vanaf die plaats konden ze zien dat er een hevig gevecht aan de gang was tussen de aanvallers en de verdedigers, aangevoerd door Jonathan die nu versterking had gekregen van Tom en de anderen.  
"Jill, trek je toverstok maar," zei Peter.  
Er kwam geen reactie.  
"Jill?"  
Hij keek om zich heen, Jill was verdwenen. Misschien was ze al naar het strijdtoneel toe gehold. Hij besloot haar te volgen. De laaghangende mist was nog steeds niet verdwenen, het viel Peter op hoe koud het was geworden. Opeens klonk van dichtbij een gil, een gil van een vrouw, daar was Peter zeker van. Hij liep de richting uit waar hij de gil had gehoord. Uit de mist rees een gedaante op met een zwarte kap die zich over een lichaam boog. Meteen wist Peter wat hem te doen stond.  
"_Expecto Patronum_!"  
Uit Peter's stok spoot een zilveren Golden Retriever die op de gedaante afstoof. De Dementor deinsde naar achteren, en verdween toen de Patronus onafgeremd op zijn doel afging. Ondertussen liep Peter op Jill af.  
"Jill, gaat het?"  
"Ja," zei ze zwakjes en ze probeerde op te staan.  
Toen Peter zag dat het haar niet lukte, ondersteunde hij haar.  
"Je bent te zwak om hier te blijven, ga terug naar mijn huis. Dat is beter voor jou, en zo loop je het minste gevaar."  
"Nee," zei Jill en ze rukte zich los uit Peters ondersteuning. Even wankelde ze, maar ze herstelde zich vlug.  
Ze trok haar toverstok en probeerde een Patronus op te roepen, maar haar poging faalde. Er kwam enkel maar een klein zilver straaltje uit dat direct weer verdween. Ze probeerde nog eens, maar weer mislukte het.  
"Kom met mij mee," zei Peter.  
Jill draaide zich om en ging zwijgzaam naast hem en zijn Patronus lopen. Ze naderden de schuilplaats en het geschreeuw van mensen klonk steeds luider.  
"Peter, ben jij dat?" vroeg een vrouwenstem.  
"Emma?"  
Voor hen verscheen Emma vanonder een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.  
"Ik moest je hier opwachten. Maar ik wist niet dat Jill ook bij je was," zei Emma.  
"Waar is Marcel?" vroeg Jill.  
"Goh… Ik denk dat ik hem het laatst heb gezien toen hij samen met Tom en Jonathan, toen hij tegen enkele Zuiveren aan het vechten was," vertelde Emma.  
"Dan ga ik naar hem toe."  
"Nee, dat hoeft niet. We waren enkel nog aan het wachten op Peters terugkomst om de terugtrekking af te blazen."  
Emma nam haar toverstok en stak die boven haar hoofd. Een groene lichtstraal steeg de lucht in.  
"Zo, nu is iedereen op de hoogte dat jij er bent en dat ze zich moeten terugtrekken."  
"Zijn er veel Zuiveren?" vroeg Peter.  
"Ik gok zo'n vijftien man. Enkele zijn al verlamd, maar de meeste bieden veel weerstand."  
Arthur kwam aangelopen met naast hem een zilveren Patronus.  
"Tom, Marcel en Jonathan zijn omsingeld. Ze kunnen niet weg."  
"Dan moeten we ze gaan helpen," zei Peter," Emma, blijf jij hier bij Jill?"  
"Ja, ik ontferm me wel over haar. Ga nu!"  
Zonder te aarzelen renden Peter en Arthur het strijdgewoel tegemoet.

"Stuur een bericht naar Grindelwald. Zet erin dat de aanval verloopt volgens plan. Binnen enkele minuten is die Marcel zo dood als een pier," zei Rastaban.  
"Ik ga me nu in de strijd begeven. Onze mannen hebben lang genoeg gespeeld."  
Rastaban liep de duisternis in. Een eindje verder stonden enkele Zuiveren naast het huis. Toen ze Rastaban zagen aanlopen, liep een van hen hem tegemoet.  
"Heer, ze hebben zich verschanst in het huis."  
"Steek het huis dan in brand!"  
"Maar heer, enkele van onze mannen zijn ook het huis binnengegaan en niet teruggekomen,"  
"Steek het in brand, nu!"  
"Ja, heer" zei de man.  
Hij liep terug naar het groepje Zuiveren en gaf het bevel door. Ze gingen rond het huis staan en hieven hun toverstokken op.  
"Op mijn teken," brulde Rastaban, "drie, twee-"  
Een van zijn mannen viel verlamd neer, er ontstond verwarring in de groep tot plotseling twee mannen uit het niets opdoken.  
"Grijp ze!" riep Rastaban luid tegen de Zuiveren.  
Rastaban liep zelf dan maar naar het huis om het vlam te doen vatten.  
Hij mikte nauwkeurig op het dak, zodat de drie mannen die zich er schuilhielden nog de kans hadden het huis uit te komen en dan recht in de armen te lopen van de Zuiveren.  
"_Incendio!_"  
Het dak vatte vlam en meteen werd de hele omgeving opgelicht.

Het huis stond nu in lichterlaaie. Peter hoopte dat Tom, Jonathan en Marcel tijdig uit het vuur konden ontsnappen. Eén van de Zuiveren had gemerkt dat Peters aandacht was afgeleid, en probeerde Peter te verlammen. Maar zijn poging mislukte. Peter zag dat er een silhouet op hem afkwam.  
"Dit ziet er niet goed uit… Arthur! Waar ben je!"  
Het silhouet kwam alsmaar dichter en dichterbij.  
Peter zette het op een lopen. De Zuivere ondernam nog een poging hem te verlammen tot hij plots voor Peters voeten neerviel.  
"Wat?"  
Plots voelde hij iets aan zijn voeten en voor hij het wist smakte hij met zijn gezicht op de duffe aarde. Alle lucht werd uit zijn longen geperst. Hij voelde zich licht in zijn hoofd en had het ijskoud. Hij was over de verlamde tovenaar gestruikeld. Peter kwam weer overeind.  
"Arthur! Waar zit je?"  
De mist was nog steeds niet verdwenen. Hij merkte op dat hij zijn toverstok had laten vallen. Vlug knielde hij neer en al tastend zocht hij naar zijn stok. Plots verbrak een onaangenaam bekende schreeuw de stilte.

"Peter! Peter! Dementor!"  
Het geschreeuw werd afgesloten met een groene flits, en dan opnieuw die doodse stilte.  
"Marcel? Marcel! Was jij dat?"  
Hij voelde iets op de grond, hij had zijn stok gevonden. In alle haast nam hij die stevig beet.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_  
De Golden Retriever schoot uit de punt van zijn toverstok en verdween de mist in. Hij richtte zich op en begon te strompelen. Zijn hoofd bonkte nog steeds van de val. Hij ging de richting van de schreeuw uit tot hij plots weer struikelde over iets dat er daarjuist nog niet was. Marcel lag naast hem met zijn ogen wijd open, starend in het niets.


	14. Hoofdstuk 12 De verrader

**H15 – De verrader  
**

Stevig omklemde Peter het gouden zakhorloge, hij duwde zachtjes de deur open.  
"Kom ik ongelegen?" vroeg hij.  
"Nee, kom maar binnen," antwoordde Jill.  
Ze keek hem aan met haar rode ogen, Peter was er zeker van dat ze daarjuist nog zat te wenen.  
"Het is allemaal mijn schuld," zei hij. Peter bleef voor Jill staan, hij voelde zich schuldig en durfde daarom Jill niet rechtstreeks in de ogen te kijken.  
"Ik… ik dacht dat ik werd achtervolgd door één van Grindelwalds mannen, maar ik had me vergist. Het moest Marcel zijn geweest. Door de mist had ik hem niet herkend, als ik nu niet was gaan lopen dan was Marcel er nog geweest. Het spijt me…"  
"Nee Peter, je moet je niet schuldig voelen. Het is niemands fout," zei Jill.  
"Ik heb nog iets voor je," zei Peter.  
Hij gaf haar het zakhorloge.  
"Hij heeft het aan mij gegeven, maar ik denk dat jij het nu beter kan gebruiken."  
"Bedankt," zei ze flauwtjes.  
"Ik zal je nu nog even laten," zei Peter en hij verliet de kamer.

Op weg naar de woonkamer kwam Peter Emma tegen.  
"Ah Peter, ik kwam je juist halen. Tom wil wat dingen bespreken," vertelde ze toen ze hem tegenhield.  
Samen gingen ze naar beneden, de anderen zaten al te wachten in de woonkamer. Ze hadden zich al rond de tafel geïnstalleerd.  
"Moet Jill er ook niet bij zijn?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Nee, je kan haar beter nog wat alleen laten," antwoordde Peter.  
"Wat gaan we eigenlijk doen met haar?" vroeg Arthur.  
"Als we Marcel hebben begraven lijkt me het beste dat ze daarna naar haar kinderen de gaat. Daar is ze veilig en heeft ze meer rust dan hier", vertelde Tom, "Maar dat zijn zorgen voor later. Eerst hebben we belangrijkere dingen af te handelen."  
"Het vinden van de verrader?" vroeg Emma.  
"Zeer juist Emma. Ik steek mijn hand in het vuur voor jullie, niemand hier in het huis zou in staat zijn om zoiets lafs te doen. Daardoor blijven er nog maar twee mogelijke verdachten over."  
"Boris en die Kruml," vulde Peter aan.  
"Inderdaad, zij zijn de enigen die van de schuilplaats wisten en die ook konden zien. Het zou dus logisch zijn dat één van hen ons heeft verraden. Misschien werken ze samen of apart, dat zijn dus dingen die we moeten uitzoeken."  
"Ja, maar hoe?" vroeg Emma, "Ze zullen het ons zelf niet komen vertellen."  
"Daar had ik ook al aangedacht. We lokken hen in de val met een list", vertelde Tom, "We melden hen de locatie van de schuilplaats waar we Jill en de kinderen nu verstoppen. Natuurlijk niet de juiste locatie maar een valse, we verstoppen ons daar en wachten af tot de Zuiveren opduiken. Als ze echt Grindelwald dienen, zullen ze die maar al te snel inlichten."  
"Het is riskant, maar we moeten het erop wagen," zei Jonathan.  
"Wie is er akkoord met het plan?" vroeg Tom.  
Iedereen stak zijn hand omhoog.  
"Goed. Ik wil het zo snel mogelijk uitvoeren."  
De deur van de keuken ging open. De Huiself kwam de woonkamer binnen met een borstel, hij zette die neer naast de deur.  
"Stoor ik als ik nu kamer schoonmaak?" vroeg de Elf.  
"Je komt nu een beetje ongelegen Raffel. Maar je mag ons anders wat te drinken halen, op de tafel in de keuken staat nog een fles op eiken gerijpte mede. Zou je die willen brengen met enkele glazen?" vroeg Peter.  
"Natuurlijk meneer", zei de Elf en hij verdween terug de keuken in.  
"Heb je al een locatie in gedachten?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Daar zullen we nog even moeten over nadenken. Als je zelf een idee hebt, mag je het zeggen."  
"Nu, we moeten ons er zeker al kunnen verstoppen. Dus niet te open, en het moet geloofwaardig zijn", zei Arthur.

Ondertussen kwam, verscholen achter een dienblad vol glazen en de fles Mede, de Huiself weer binnengelopen. Hij had echter zo weinig zicht, dat hij de steel van de borstel niet zag en erover struikelde. De fles en de glazen vlogen in stukken op de stenen tegels.

"Sorry meneer!" stamelde de Elf, "Ik zal direct schoonmaken."  
Snel liep de Elf de keuken in en kwam terug met een stoffer en blik om de scherven op te ruimen.  
"Ik denk dat ik een plaats weet", riep Jonathan plotseling, "Een eindje verderop in het bos heb je een open plek. Dat is toch ideaal? We kunnen ons verbergen in de schaduw die het bos ons biedt, en we hebben een goed overzicht over de plaats."  
"Daar zit wat in," antwoordde Tom, "Kan je me er naartoe brengen? Dan inspecteren we het even en als het goed is, kunnen we morgen al ons plan in werken zetten."  
"Natuurlijk, maak je klaar en ik toon je de plaats."  
"Dat is het voorlopig. Als alles vlot verloopt hebben we morgen al de verrader van Marcel te pakken," besloot Tom.  
Iedereen stond op van tafel, Arthur ging in de fauteuil een boek lezen, Emma hielp Raffel met het opkuisen van de laatste glasscherven en Jonathan en Tom maakten aanstalten om te vertrekken.  
Juist voor Tom de deur uit wilde gaan klampte Peter hem aan.  
"Vertellen we Jill iets van het plan?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik denk dat we het beter even verzwijgen voor haar. Ze heeft het nu al moeilijk genoeg, maar ik ga nu. Tot straks," zei Tom.  
"Ja, tot straks."

"Dit is nog een lijst met mogelijke leden van het verzet in district 53," zei de Zuivere onderdanig.  
Grindelwald nam rustig de tijd om alle namen te bekijken. Hij duidde er willekeurig vijf aan op de lijst.  
"Zorg dat deze worden opgepakt en ondervraagd, Elic," zei hij terwijl hij een geeuw onderdrukte.  
"Je kan gaan."  
Gehoorzaam deed Elic wat Grindelwald hem opdroeg en verliet haastig het vertrek. Hij hoopte dat ze zo nog wat meer informatie zouden kunnen krijgen over het verzet, en moesten ze nu een onschuldige hebben, zou het nog niet zo erg zijn. De angst onder de bevolking zou alleen maar worden verstrekt en sommige leden van het verzet zouden zeker beginnen te twijfelen om zich nog langer te verzetten tegen Grindelwald. Met een korte zwiep van zijn toverstok liet Grindelwald de haard ontbranden en doofde al het andere licht. Zo meteen zou hij bezoek krijgen van de Reliekenzoeker. Hij had hem de opdracht gegeven om Rastaban in het oog te houden toen die de aanval leidde op die Marcel. Ondanks het bericht dat hij had toegestuurd gekregen was Grindelwald er niet helemaal gerust op, Rastaban had hem al eens laten ontsnappen. Deze keer mochten geen fouten worden gemaakt, die waren al genoeg gemaakt in het verleden. Uit de schaduwen kwam de Reliekenzoeker gestapt, hij moest geruisloos de kamer zijn binnengekomen.  
"Alles is vlot verlopen," begon hij.  
"Zijn mijn orders uitgevoerd?" vroeg Grindelwald.  
"Marcel Jonkers is dood. Zijn vrouw en kinderen zijn aan ons ontsnapt. Maar ik heb nog iets anders gezien. Iets dat van groot belang kan zijn."  
"Vertel."  
"Marcel werd beschermd door andere tovenaars, zij hebben hem waarschijnlijk geholpen om te ontsnappen naar de schuilplaats waar hij nu verbleef. Volgens mij kwamen ze net zoals Marcel uit Engeland."  
"Hoeveel?"  
"Heb er zeker vijf gezien."  
"Het zou me niet verbazen als hij daar achterschuilt."  
"Wie?" vroeg de Reliekenzoeker.  
"Een oude vriend van vroeger," mompelde Grindelwald. Hij leek even te vergeten dat de Reliekenzoeker bij hem was, en verzonk in zijn gedachten.

"Grindelwald?"  
Rastaban stond naast hem. Zijn bureau baadde in het licht en het haardvuur was al lang gedoofd. Grindelwald moest dus in slaap zijn gevallen. Van de Reliekenzoeker was niets meer te merken.  
"Alles in orde?"  
"Ik moet hier in slaap zijn gevallen vrees ik."  
Hij probeerde recht te staan, maar voelde hoe stijf zijn hele lichaam was. Slapen in een stoel had hem niet goed gedaan.  
"Iedereen wacht op u in de vergaderzaal. Moet ik zeggen dat u later komt?"  
"Doe dat maar."  
Rastaban knikte en verliet terug het kantoor.  
Meteen nadat de deur werd dichtgetrokken speurde Grindelwald zijn bureau af. De Reliekenzoeker was zomaar weg gegaan zonder een bericht achter te laten.

Er werd op de deur geklopt, de Reliekenzoeker ging snel een stap naar achter.  
"Binnen," zei Grindelwald terwijl hij zijn stijfheid probeerde kwijt te raken door wat rond te lopen.  
De Reliekenzoeker was weer binnengekomen.  
"Je was in slaap gevallen, dus heb ik me maar even met iets nuttig bezig gehouden."  
"Zoals?"  
"De Huiself ondervragen."  
"En?"  
"Ik denk dat ik iets heb dat je zal interesseren en onze zoektocht naar de kinderen van Marcel veel makkelijker zal maken."  
De Reliekenzoeker voegde er een mysterieus lachje aan toe.  
Grindelwald gebaarde om te gaan zitten.  
De vergadering kon wachten. 


	15. Hoofdstuk 13 De Valstrik

"Waar blijven Tom en Jonathan nu toch? Straks is hun eten koud," foeterde Emma.  
"Rustig schat, ze zullen hier straks wel zijn. Wil jij nog wat mede hebben, Peter?" vroeg Arthur.  
"Nee bedankt. Het was weeral eens overheerlijk Emma."  
"Dat zeg je iedere keer," zei Emma gevleid.  
Peter stond op van tafel. Jill was niet komen opdagen voor het eten, ze had geen honger zei ze.  
"Peter?" vroeg Emma en ze kwam naar hem toe met een dampende kom soep, "Wil je deze kom even voor de kamerdeur zetten van Jill? Ze moet toch iets eten."  
"Ja, ik doe het wel," zei Peter en hij nam het bord over en liep naar Jills kamer.  
Voorzichtig zette hij het bord neer, zachtjes klopte hij aan.  
"Jill, voor je deur staat een kom soep. Zorg dat ze niet koud word."  
Peter liep terug naar de woonkamer. Hij hoorde dat iemand de deur opendeed, gevolgd door Jonathans stem.  
"Ze waren er," hoorde hij hem hijgen.  
Haastig liep Peter de woonkamer binnen, daar stond Jonathan verweesd voor zich uit te staren.  
"Wie? En waar is Tom?" vroeg Arthur.  
"De Zuiveren. Ze… Ik moest van Tom even het bos in om te kijken of ik daar een goede plaats vond om ons te verschuilen." Jonathan pauzeerde even. "Toen ik terug kwam, stonden ze daar. Ze hadden Tom omsingeld, ik kon niks doen. Eén van hen stapte naar voren, hij was ook bij Marcels dood. Hij vertelde dat hij de leiding had, hij heette Razkaban denk ik. Ben niet zeker, het ging zo snel. Ik hield me schuil, ze namen hem mee."  
"Nee!" schreeuwde Peter verbijsterd , "Dat kan niet…"  
Zachtjes liet zich neerzakken en liet de tranen vrij over zijn wang lopen.  
Eerst verloren ze Marcel aan de Zuiveren, en nu was zijn beste vriend ontvoerd, weg.  
"Dit is het enige wat ik nog heb gevonden," zei Jonathan en hij legde stukken van Toms toverstok op tafel. Het was doodstil in de kamer, en iedereen dacht hetzelfde. De verrader moest één van hen zijn.  
De stilte werd verbroken door Emma.  
"Wat doen we met Jill? Het arme kind weet van niets, als ze dit te horen krijgt dan stort ze helemaal in," zei Emma bezorgd.  
"Ik denk dat we het haar toch moeten vertellen," zei Arthur.  
"Wat moeten jullie me vertellen?" 

Jill was geruisloos in de deuropening komen staan, in haar handen hield ze de lege kom die Peter daarnet nog voor haar deur had gezet. Ze zag Peters betraande gezicht en keek van hem naar de kapotte toverstok die op de tafel lag. Ze liet de kom vallen.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze verschrikt.  
"Tom werd verrast door de Zuiveren, ze hebben hem meegenomen. We wilden de verrader in een val lokken," antwoordde Arthur.  
Emma liep naar Jill toe en sloeg haar arm troostend over haar schouder.  
"Kom liefje, ga even zitten," zei Emma, "Raffel, ruim die scherven even op!"  
Met een oude bezem in zijn hand kwam de Huiself uit de keuken toegesneld en begon de scherven op te vegen. Peter veegde de tranen van zijn wangen en keek zwijgzaam toe hoe Raffel zijn werk deed, toen plots alles op zijn plaats viel. Peter veerde recht en stormde woedend op de Huiself af.  
"Jij vuil onderkruipsel!" riep hij uit en hij greep de Elf bij zijn keel.  
"Peter, wat bezielt je?" riep Arthur geschrokken.  
De Huiself probeerde zich uit Peters greep te verlossen.  
"Zien jullie dat dan niet? Wie was er buiten ons nog op de hoogte van de plaats waar Tom en Jonathan naartoe gingen?"  
"Raffel," zei Arthur zacht.  
"Raffel allemaal niet gewild hebben," schreeuwde de elf.  
"Waarom?" riep Peter, "Waarom verraadde je ons?"  
De Huiself staakte zijn pogingen om los te komen en begon te huilen.  
"Peter, zet hem neer. Raffel doe je verhaal, maar waag niet om ook maar iets verkeerd te doen of je gaat er aan," zei Arthur en hij trok zijn toverstok en richtte die op de elf. Peter zette hem met een schok neer en ging op een stoel voor de elf zitten.  
"Wacht, voor je begint met je verhaal. Weten de Zuiveren van deze schuilplaats? Zijn ze op komst?" vroeg Jonathan, hij leek weer zijn oude zelf te zijn.  
"Nee, Raffel niks hierover verteld hebben."  
"Zweer het," zei Jill.  
"Ik zweer het, meesteres."  
"Begin," siste Peter.  
"Raffel nog een broer hebben. Ik tweeling zijn. Hij gevangen zijn door slechte mannen. Raffel gaat hem steeds bezoeken, hij opgesloten zitten in Normengard. Probeer hem te overtuigen om met me mee te komen, maar hij niet naar Raffel willen luisteren. Zijn meester daar ook zijn, hij niet wil vertrekken zonder meester," vertelde Raffel.  
"Wacht eens, hoe kom jij in Normengard? Je kan er toch niet Verschijnselen," vroeg Jonathan.  
"Elfenmagie Jonathan, zij tellen blijkbaar niet meer voor die anti-verschijnsel bezwering. Ga verder," antwoordde Arthur.  
"Slechte mannen hem zeggen dat als hij geen dingen vertelt over verzet hem en zijn meester gaan doden. Maar hij niks weten, dus ik vertel hem dingen als ik langskom. Raffel niet anders kunnen. Raffel nooit hebben gedacht slechte mannen meester zouden doden!" snikte de elf.  
"Maar hoe? Jij was geen Geheimhouder," vroeg Arthur.  
"Toen meneer Boris en die andere meneer kwamen moest ik jassen aannemen. Toen ik jas van meneer Peter wou ophangen viel er brief uit, er stond adres van onze schuilplaats op. Raffel meegenomen hebben en aan broer gezegd. En vandaag hoorde Raffel jullie praten over schuilplaats kinderen en hoorde meneer Jonathan de plaats zeggen. Raffel zich haasten met nieuws naar broer, slechte mannen hebben hem hard toegetakeld. Raffel spijt hebben!"  
De Huiself sprong op en greep het been van Peter vast. Peter probeerde de elf van zich af te schudden, diep vanbinnen woedde er een tweestrijd. Hij haatte de elf, maar hij voelde ook begrip. Als hij in dezelfde situatie zou zitten, zou hij waarschijnlijk hetzelfde doen.  
"Je zei dat je broer een meester had. Weet jij zijn naam?" vroeg Arthur.  
De Huiself liet Peters been los en keerde zich naar Arthur.  
"Meneer Kragov, meneer," stamelde de elf.  
"Wat? Bedoel je Boris Kragov?" zei Emma verbaasd.  
"Nee, zijn zoon mevrouw. Meneer Kragov junior."  
"Dat heeft hij ons nooit gezegd," zei Peter en hij veerde recht.  
"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Jonathan toen Peter richting de deur liep.  
"Naar Boris, ik wil weten of het klopt wat de elf ons vertelt."  
"Dan ga ik mee. Arthur, let jij op de elf?"  
Arthur knikte.  
Peter stond buiten ongeduldig op hem te wachten.  
"We gaan Verdwijnselen. Ik zie je daar?"  
"Is goed."  
Met een zachte plof Verdwijnselde Peter, en Jonathan volgde hem met een zucht. 


	16. Hoofdstuk 14 De Confrontatie

** De Confrontatie**

Peter stond Jonathan al op te wachten aan de deur toen hij een eindje verderop Verschijnselde. Jonathan stapte naar Peter toe en belde aan. Het bleef stil.  
"Misschien heeft hij de bel niet gehoord?" zei Jonathan.  
Peter belde nog een keer aan.  
Deze keer kregen ze wel een reactie.  
"Jaja, ik kom al!" hoorden ze Boris roepen.  
Er klonk gestommel van iemand die een trap afkwam. De deur zwaaide met een woeste beweging open.  
"Vie belt nu in hemelsna-?" riep Boris gehuld in een kamerjas, maar hij brak zijn zin af toen hij Peter en Jonathan herkende.  
"Ah, jullie zijn het. Kom binnen. In deze tijden moet men niet te lang buiten staan."  
Hij gebaarde dat ze hem moesten volgen.  
"Sorry, dat we je uit je bed belden. Maar er zijn enkele dingen gebeurd waarvan we je op de hoogte moeten stellen," vertelde Jonathan terwijl ze door een deur stapten die Boris voor hen openhield.  
In de kamer waar ze nu stonden was Peter nog nooit geweest, de muren werden in beslag genomen door boekenkasten die tot het plafond reikten.  
"Ga zitten," zei Boris en hij wees naar klein houten salontafeltje waar enkele zetels omheen stonden.  
"En zeg me eens waarom jullie gekomen zijn."  
Jonathan keek naar Peter.  
"Vertel jij het maar," zei Peter.  
Jonathan begon met het vertellen van de gebeurtenissen. Vanaf het punt dat ze werden verraden, Marcels dood, Toms ontvoering tot de ontmaskering van de verrader. Maar Peter luisterde niet echt, hij zat diep in gedachten verzonken. Wat zou er nu met Tom gebeuren? Was hij al in Normengard? Of hielden ze hem nog op een andere plaats vast? Leed hij pijn? De vragen raasden door zijn hoofd, een kolkende massa waar nu geen enkel antwoord was op te vinden.  
"Peter? Hoorde je wat ik juist vroeg?"  
Het duurde even voordat het tot Peter doordrong dat Jonathan iets tegen hem had gezegd. Jonathan keek hem aan.  
"Alles in orde?" vroeg Jonathan die hem bezorgd aankeek.  
"Ja, niets aan de hand. Wat was je vraag?"  
"Ik vroeg net of jij het nu van me over wou nemen," Jonathan boog zich dichter naar Peter toe," Je weet wel, hetgeen wat die Elf zei."  
Boris zat er beteuterd bij.  
"Wel Boris, de Huiself vertelde ons nog iets. Hij vertelde ons de naam van zijn broers meester. Kragov. Kragov Junior. Je hebt ons nooit verteld dat je een zoon had."  
Boris keek Peter geschokt aan.  
"Dat… Dat kwam nooit aan bod," zei Boris met een zachte stem.  
"Hier," Boris stond op en liep naar het vensterbank waar hij een kleine maar rijk versierde fotokader van nam, "dat is hem. Samen met zijn verloofde, die zwart-witfoto is enkele weken gemaakt voor hij… voor hij werd meegenomen."  
Op de foto stond een knappe jonge tovenaar, die hand in hand stond met een jonge heks. Ze zwaaiden beiden naar de camera. Hij was gehuld in een gewaad, waar aan zijn hals een bontkraag aan was bevestigd. Je kon nauwelijks aan hem zien dat hij de zoon van Boris was. Hij was een stuk kleiner dan zijn vader, en had andere gelaatstrekken.  
"Het was op zijn verlovingsfeest. Ik had hem in tijden niet zo gelukkig meer gezien. Die Huiself had ik hem toen cadeau gegeven. Sarlic was nog van mij geweest, maar ik had hem niet meer nodig. Ik had nog een huishoudster, en er was toch te weinig werk voor twee toen hij het huis uit was."  
Boris stopte even met zijn uitleg en snoot zijn neus. Peter zag hoe een klein traantje over Boris' wang naar beneden gleed.  
"Waarom werd hij meegenomen?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Hij had het Verzet opgericht en de Zuiveren zijn er achter gekomen. Ze zijn naar zijn huis gegaan, en hebben hem meegenomen samen met zijn Huiself. Zijn verloofde-," Boris' adem stokte,"hebben ze afgemaakt als een zwijn. Haar lijk lag voor het huis. Sinds die dag..." hij stopte even met praten en keek met een zijn betraande gezicht vol afkeer en woede naar de fotokader die hij zonet getoond had. "Sinds die dag,.." vervolgde hij "zet ik zijn werk voort. Ik leid nu het Verzet tegen Grindelwald. Hij moet worden gestopt, voor hij nog meer schade aanricht."

"Denk je dat je zoon nog leeft?" vroeg Peter voorzichtig.  
"Hij is naar Normengard gebracht. Ze zullen hem al lang hebben doodgemarteld voor informatie."  
"Het spijt ons, Boris."  
"Het is niets. Jullie hebben het recht op de waarheid. Nu hebben we geen geheimen meer voor elkaar."  
Peter dacht opeens terug aan hun eerste ontmoeting, en aan een zaak die nog steeds niet was opgehelderd.  
" Ik heb je altijd al iets willen vragen. Toen Tom en ik hier de eerste keer kwamen, toen we terug naar onze schuilplaats gingen, zag ik een grote vuurbal achter jouw huis. Kan je me zeggen wat dat was?"  
Boris keek hem verbaasd aan, en wilde zijn mond openen om Peters vraag te beantwoorden.  
"Wacht eens even. Boris, je zei daarnet toch dat je die Elf aan je zoon had gegeven?" vroeg Jonathan.  
"Ja, dat klopt. Waarom?"  
"Nu, als ik het goed begrijp, bleef hij in de familie Kragov. Dus luistert hij ook nog naar jou?"  
"Ja, dat normaal wel ja. Maar waarom wil je dat nu weten?"  
"Dat kom je zo meteen te weten, Boris. Wil je nu meekomen naar onze schuilplaats?"  
"Euh… Ik trek eerst iets anders aan."  
Boris was de kamer uit voor ze het merkten, en Jonathan en Peter keken elkaar met dezelfde droevige blik aan. Slechts enkele seconden later kwam Boris terug in een donkerbruin gewaad.  
"Kom, we hebben geen tijd te verliezen," verbrak Jonathan de stilte.  
Ze liepen het huis uit, en Verdwijnselden naar de schuilplaats.  
Jonathan liep hen voor,  
"Raffel, kom hier," zei Jonathan toen ze naar binnen gingen.  
De Elf deed gehoorzaam wat Jonathan hem opdroeg.  
"Luister goed," begon Jonathan,"Ik wil dat je straks naar je broer gaat, en je hem zegt dat hij met je moet meekomen omdat zijn oude meester hier is. Heb je dat begrepen?"  
"Ja meneer. Maar meesteres moet toestemming geven," zei de Elf en hij keek naar Jill.  
Ze knikte afwezig.  
"Dank u meesteres."  
De Huiself verdween met een zachte knal.  
"Is het wel verstandig om die Elf te laten gaan? Hij heeft ons tenslotte verraden," vroeg Arthur.  
"Nee, ik denk dat we hem wel kunnen vertrouwen," zei Jill."Het klinkt vreemd, maar ik kan de Elf begrijpen. Ook al heeft hij ons verraden."  
"Jill heeft gelijk," viel Peter haar bij, "Hij wilde ons geen kwaad doen, het enige wat hij wilde is zijn broer beschermen."  
"Ja, misschien wel ja," zei Arthur."Het enige wat we nu kunnen doen is afwachten."  
Met een luide knal verscheen Raffel terug in het vertrek, in zijn armen hield hij een andere Huiself vast. Hij zag er ongezond uit, resten van opgedroogd bloed hingen aan het smerige vod dat de Elf aanhad.  
"Hij niet kunnen blijf staan," zei Raffel.  
Emma liep naar Raffel toe en nam de Huiself van hem over.  
"Hij moeten dringend worden verzorgd," zei Emma.  
"Emma, breng de Elf naar onze slaapkamer en verzorg hem daar. Hier is het veel te druk."  
De Elf mompelde iets onverstaanbaars.  
"Wat zeg je?" vroeg Emma en ze boog zich dichter toe naar de Elf.  
"Meester Boris," kwam er totaal verzwakt uit.  
"Volgens mij wil hij dat je meekomt," zei Emma en ze keek naar Boris.  
"Natuurlijk," zei Boris en hij liep achter Emma aan.  
"Mag ik ook mee?" vroeg Raffel.  
"Ga maar," antwoordde Jill, "Ik ga even op mijn bed liggen."  
"Ja, rust maar wat. Als we je nodig hebben roepen we je wel," zei Peter, "Ik denk dat ik ook even hetzelfde ga doen."  
Peter ging het vertrek uit en liep naar zijn slaapkamer.  
"Peter, heb je een minuutje?" vroeg Arthur die hem blijkbaar was gevolgd.  
"Ja, natuurlijk."  
Peter opende de deur van zijn kamer en liet Arthur binnen alvorens zelf binnen te gaan.  
"Gaat het met je?"  
"Het gaat wel," loog hij. Het liefst had Peter Arthur gewoon de kamer uitgestuurd, hij voelde zich verdoofd.  
"Nee, Peter. Serieus. Je beste vriend is meegenomen door Zuiveren!"  
"Het dringt nog niet helemaal door, de dood van Marcel, de ontvoering van Tom. Het lijkt alsof ze ieder moment door die deur binnen kunnen lopen."  
Arthur keek hem begripvol aan.  
"We zullen hen allemaal missen, maar voor Tom is er nog hoop. Waar ik eigenlijk voor kwam, nu Tom," Arthur zocht naar het juiste woord, "afwezig is, zitten we zonder leider. En ik denk dat we er vooral nu één nodig hebben."  
"Aan wie had je dan gedacht?"  
"Eerlijk gezegd, aan jou. Het idee om naar hier te komen, kwam van jou en Tom. Denk er even over na, oké?"  
Peter knikte. Arthur stond op en verliet de kamer.  
Wat Arthur had gezegd, was waar; het was inderdaad hun idee geweest om naar hier te komen. Alleen in zijn kamer dwaalden zijn gedachten af naar dat moment, Het was nu zeker een jaar geleden.

Peter keek naar de scheve stapel formulieren op zijn bureau, hij was al de hele dag bezig met het invullen van paperassen.  
"Kom, genoeg gewerkt voor vandaag. We moeten niet elke dag overuren maken," klonk het vanachter een hele stapel perkament. Toms hoofd kwam van achter tevoorschijn.  
"Je hebt gelijk, we werken morgen wel verder."  
Peter stond ook op en nam zijn jas van een kleine haak die in de wand was geslagen van hun hokje. Ze doofden het licht, en liepen richting de uitgang.  
"Al weg, jongens?" vroeg Arthur die samen met Emma over een kaart gebogen stond.  
"Ja, we kunnen niet elke dag overwerken," zei Tom.  
Arthur glimlachte.  
"Tot morgen!" zei Emma.  
De jongens liepen voorbij de andere hokjes waar geen enkele schouwer meer was te bespeuren.  
"De mensen die denken dat wij een spannende baan hebben zijn goed mis. De laatste tijd is het enkel maar formulieren invullen."  
Tom knikte, maar leek niet echt te luisteren. Hij stak zijn hand in zijn mantel, en haalde er een klein bundeltje brieven uit.  
"Hier," zei hij, "die brieven heb ik allemaal gevonden op mijn bureau."  
"Ja, en wat moet ik ermee? Bij de andere op de stapel leggen?" vroeg Peter spottend.  
"Haha, wat zijn we weer grappig. Er staat geen afzender op, maar wat er in staat is belangrijker. Lees er maar één."  
Peter nam er een brief uit, de tekst was geschreven in keurige schuine letters.  
_Beste Tom,  
zoals ik al eerder schreef, vinden er in enkele landen vreselijke gebeurtenissen plaats, zonder dat Engeland er maar iets van weet. Ik verdenk het Ministerie ervan om informatie achter te houden, daarom moet het maar op deze manier. Een duistere tovenaar, genaamd Gellert Grindelwald, houdt veel Europese landen in zijn koude greep. Zijn gezag moet worden gestopt, maar helaas is het Ministerie van mening dat ze beter niets kunnen doen en alles in de doofpot kunnen stoppen. Daarom richt ik me tot jou, als het niet via de officiële weg kan, dan moeten we op een andere manier hulp bieden. Je bent een bekwame schouwer en ik ben ervan overtuigd dat jij, net zoals ik, het bewind van Grindelwald wilt beëindigen. Zoek bekwame en betrouwbare collega-schouwers, en vertrek naar de plaats waar ze jullie echt nodig hebben. Ik kan zorgen voor een schuilplaats, hulp en voor een goed excuus op het Ministerie tijdens jullie periode van afwezigheid.  
Stuur spoedig een antwoord terug.  
Hoogachtend_

_Iemand die het goed meent_

_P.S.: De veer die in deze enveloppe zat is een Viavia, bevestig je antwoord daar aan. Hij vertrekt deze avond om 23.00u.  
_  
"Van wie komt die brief?" vroeg Peter.  
"Als ik het wist zou ik het je vertellen. Onze schrijver heeft me nog enkele van die brieven gestuurd, hij is te vertrouwen. De informatie die er in staat klopt allemaal, ik heb het nagekeken. En ik ben er zeker van dat ons hoofd die informatie bewust verzwijgt. In een

andere brief vertelde hij ook waarom er weinig te merken is van die duistere tovenaar. Als hij een land heeft veroverd, vervangt hij enkele hoge posten van het Ministerie. En hij zorgt ervoor dat ze aan de buitenwereld laten uitschijnen dat er niets aan de hand is. Maar eh, zie je het zitten om mee te gaan?"  
Peter verwachtte de vraag al toen hij de brief had gelezen.  
"Krijg ik bedenktijd?"  
"Natuurlijk."  
Peter gaf de brieven terug aan Tom, en ze liepen verder naar de lift.  
"Wie ga je nog vragen?"  
"Ik dacht nog aan Arthur en Emma. En misschien Jonathan, hij is een uitstekende schouwer."  
"Ja, ze lijken me alledrie wel goed."  
De liftdeuren gingen open, en ze stapten in. Het was natuurlijk een voordeel als je later stopte met werken, want nu was de lift leeg.  
"Heb je zin om nog even mee naar mijn huis te gaan? Jill zet vast wel een extra bord bij."  
"Als het niet teveel moeite is."  
"Nee hoor."  
"Atrium" zei een koele vrouwenstem.  
Tom en Peter stapten uit, en liepen naar de haarden.  
"Ik zie je bij mij thuis," zei Peter, en hij nam wat brandstof en wierp die in het vuur.

De hele avond werd Peter nog geplaagd door herinneringen van vroeger die in hem opkwamen, tot hij uiteindelijk in slaap viel en even al zijn zorgen vergat.


	17. Hoofdstuk 15 Een nieuw plan

**Een nieuw plan**

Peter sloot zacht de deur achter zich en liep de gang op. Hij zag dat Emma net uit de kamer kwam waar Sarlic lag.  
"Hoe is het nu met hem?" vroeg hij meteen.  
Emma schrok, waardoor ze enkele bebloede vodden op de grond liet vallen.  
"Oh, Peter ik had je niet zien aankomen," Ik heb zijn wonden schoongemaakt en ontsmet. Hij heeft nu alleen nog veel rust nodig."  
"Zou ik hem misschien nu even kort kunnen spreken?" vroeg Peter toen hij neerknielde om de vodden op te rapen.  
Emma keek hem bedenkelijk aan.  
"Ik denk nie-"  
"Het zal echt niet lang duren, dat zweer ik." Hij reikte haar de vodden aan.  
Emma zuchtte en nam ze aan. Ze bezweek.  
"Eén minuut maar," zei ze toen ze de deur voor hem opende.  
Peter stapte de verduisterde kamer binnen, die enkel een beetje werd verlicht door een klein stompje kaars dat met een flauw vlammetje op het nachtkastje stond. Als Peter niet had geweten dat Sarlic daar op het bed lag, had hij zeker en vast gedacht dat het een hoop groezelige lakens was.  
"Sarlic?"  
Het hoopje lakens leek in beweging te komen, waarna Sarlics elfenhoofd tevoorschijn kwam. Zijn doffe ogen staarden Peter aan.  
"Ik moet je iets vragen. Het heeft niks met je verleden te maken," zei Peter geruststellend toen hij zag dat de pluizige oren van de Elf omlaag gingen.  
"Net voor Raffel je kwam halen, zag je toen soms dat de Zuiveren een man binnen brachten?"  
Sarlic schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd.  
"Oh. Goed, bedankt," zei een ontgoochelde Peter.  
Peter had op een positief antwoord gehoopt, een klein teken dat Tom nog in leven was of waar hij zich nu bevond. Stil verliet Peter de kamer en botste op Emma die nog voor de deur stond te wachten.  
"Arthur kwam daarnet zeggen dat iedereen er is. De vergadering kan starten, ze wachten enkel nog op ons."  
Ze liepen de gang door naar de woonkamer.  
"Peter?"  
Jill stond hen blijkbaar op te wachten bij de deur van de kamer.  
"Kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg ze.  
"Ga maar alvast naar binnen Emma, ik ben er zo."  
Emma keek nog even van Peter naar Jill en liet hen daarna alleen achter. Jill zag er afgepeigerd uit, ze leek al dagen niet geslapen te hebben. Marcels dood had haar gebroken.  
"Ik moet je iets vertellen. Na er lang over te hebben nagedacht," ze aarzelde even," Heb ik besloten om naar mijn kinderen te gaan. Daar kan ik wat rusten, en Marcels dood verwerken."  
Jill keek hem afwachtend aan. Peter begreep haar helemaal, wat als hij Maggie op zo'n manier zou kwijtraken? Hij zou juist hetzelfde doen. Maggie, hij had haar al een hele tijd niet meer gezien en het werd steeds moeilijker om zolang van huis te zijn. En als hij haar nu voor goed zou verliezen, dan was hij bijna alles kwijt. Zijn beste vriend, zijn vrouw. Enkel zijn zoontje zou nog overblijven. En misschien daarom was het ook goed om Jill naar huis te sturen. Haar kinderen zouden misschien haar wat kunnen opfleuren.

"Ik denk dat het een wijze keuze is. Wanneer wil je vertrekken?"  
"Als het kan liefst vandaag nog."  
Peter wreef even over zijn baardstoppels, hij had zich al enkele dagen niet geschoren.  
"Goed, als jij dat wilt. Ik laat Maggie iets weten van je komst."  
"Bedankt," zei Jill.  
Ze omhelsde Peter stevig, en liep daarna naar de deur.  
Er leek een hele last van haar schouders te vallen nu ze haar besluit had verteld.

Jill opende de deur, en Peter volgde. Iedereen zat op hen te wachten, Jill zette zich bij de anderen aan tafel. Er waren nog maar twee plaatsen vrij: zijn plaats, en die van Tom. Peter was nu de leider van de groep, en hij zou normaal plaats moeten nemen op de stoel waar Tom steeds zat tijdens vergaderingen. Bewust zette Peter zich neer op zijn oude vertrouwde plaats. Rechts van hem, aan het hoofd van de tafel, zat normaal Tom. Aan zijn linkerkant zat Emma, die nerveus met haar toverstok tegen de tafel zat te tikken.  
"Ik heb voorlopig het leiderschap aanvaard tot de terugkeer van Tom. Zolang zal die stoel leeg blijven," en hij wees naar Toms stoel. " Vrienden, die lege stoel is het bewijs van hoe gevaarlijker het hier wordt. En het zal nog verergeren, daarom zou het gek zijn als ik jullie verplicht om nog langer hier te blijven. Degenen die willen, mogen naar huis terugkeren waar het veiliger is dan hier. We zullen niemand veroordelen die door die deur naar buiten stapt."  
Niemand bewoog, zelfs Emma was gestopt met haar getik.  
"Peter, denk je echt dat we je nu in de steek zouden laten? Na alles wat we hebben gedaan-"  
"En wat we hier hebben verloren en opgeofferd," voegde Arthur aan Emma's zin toe.  
"We blijven, Peter. Over naar het volgende punt op de agenda," zei Jonathan.  
"Wel, het volgende punt is iets waardoor jullie me voor gek zullen verklaren. Maar mijn besluit staat vast. Ik wil Tom bevrijden."

Het bleef stil. Emma en Jill staarden hem met een verbijsterd gezicht aan, zoals hij had voorspeld.  
"Peter, dat is onbegonnen werk. Waarschijnlijk zit Tom nu allang in een donkere cel in Normengard," zei Arhur.  
"Het is inderdaad gekkenverk!" zei Boris, die al de hele tijd aandachtig had zitten luisteren. Emma knikte stevig mee met Boris en deed haar mond al open om Boris bij te vallen.  
"Maar Grindelvald zou nooit vervachten dat ve hem rechtstreeks durven aanvallen," vervolgde Boris, "Hij denkt dat het verzet enkel maar in staat is tot sabotage, onderdak bieden aan gezochte mensen en wat kleine opstandjes veroorzaken, maar dat het verzet openlijk ten strijde trekt tegen hem, droomt hij zelfs niet in zijn ergste nachtmerrie! Als we genoeg middelen hebben zouden we misschien wel kunnen slagen."  
"Ik ben er volledig tegen. Dit is roekeloos, we kunnen niet zomaar iets doen omdat we iets moeten doen," zei Emma, die Boris vervolg met een furieuze blik had beantwoord.  
"Heb jij dan een beter plan?" vroeg Peter.  
"Nee, maar-"  
"Is het het waard?" vroeg Jill, "Moeten er nog meer doden vallen om één iemand te redden? Waarvan we nog niet eens weten of hij in leven is."  
"Hij is nog in leven. Dat voel ik gewoon," zei Peter standvastig.  
"Wie stemt voor?"  
Peter stak zijn hand op. Boris volgde, waarna ook Jonathan zijn hand opstak.  
"Het is het enige wat we kunnen doen om Tom te redden. En wie weet, keert het geluk zich dan aan onze kant," motiveerde hij de keuze.  
"Wie is tegen?"  
Emma en Jill staken beiden hun handen op.  
"Ik ben niet voor. En ook niet tegen, dus ik blijf onpartijdig," zei Arthur, die duidelijk probeerde om neutraal te blijven. Peter kon zich al voorstellen dat Arthur zich straks al kon verwachtten aan een grote tirade van Emma omdat hij niet wou stemmen. En als hij voor had gestemd dan zou de spanning tussen de twee de komende dagen te snijden zijn. Als koppel maakten ze weinig ruzie, maar als het er eens van kwam dan kon het er hard aan toegaan. Dat had Peter al aan den lijve ondervonden, toen hij hun een keertje wou bezoeken en op een haar na een Monddoodbezwering had ontweken die Arthur op Emma had afgevuurd om even van haar kabaal af te zijn.  
"De meerderheid is voor, dus het plan wordt uitgevoerd," concludeerde Jonathan.  
"Ve zullen iedereen nodig hebben. Dus op mij kun je rekenen, het verzet zal jullie helpen. Maar dat is niet genoeg. Om Normengard binnen te dringen hebben we enorme strijdkrachten nodig. Tovenaars, Heksen, Kobolden, Reuzen, Centauren. Allen zijn hen onrecht aangedaan door Grindelvald, en ze moeten allemaal de kans krijgen om vraak te nemen," zei Boris.  
"Dan lijkt dat onze eerste belangrijke opdracht is om zoveel mogelijk strijdkrachten verzamelen. Afhankelijk van hun aantal kunnen we de aanvallen plannen. Emma en Arthur, jullie nemen de Reuzen voor jullie rekening. Jonathan, jij zult de Centauren moeten overtuigen. Boris en ik zullen de Kobolden een bezoekje brengen. Boris, kan jij ons informatie geven over de plaatsen waar die wezens zich allemaal schuilhouden?"  
Boris knikte, en nam een stevige teug van zijn glas Oud Klare's Jonge Borrel.  
"Goed, het laatste punt dan. Wat doen we met Raffel?"  
"Laat hem met rust. Hij heeft ons verraden, maar ik vergeef hem. Zouden jullie niet hetzelfde hebben gedaan als ze je broer martelen en hij crepeert in een donkere, smerige kerker van de pijn?"  
Ze keek even rond zich, blijkbaar had Jill ook daar al over nagedacht en een besluit genomen. Het leek wel of ze de nachten dat ze wakker lag, had besteed aan alles uit te denken en haar vertrek nauwkeurig te plannen. Peter vermoedde zelfs al dat ze ook een plannetje klaar had om te vertrekken ook al had hij nee gezegd.  
" Ik wel," zei Jill, "ik wel. Dus we moeten hem een kans geven, hij is ook maar een wezen van vlees en bloed."  
"Ik ga akkoord met Jill. Tenslotte is zij de meesteres van de Elf. Heeft iemand bezwaar?"  
Peter keek iedereen nog eens aan.  
"Goed, dan sluit ik de vergadering. En voor jullie allemaal terug gaan naar jullie bezigheden wil ik nog iets meedelen. We zullen afscheid moeten nemen van Jill. Zij gaat naar Londen, om daar bij haar kinderen te zijn en wat uit te rusten."  
"Dat kan ik best begrijpen, lieve schat," zei Emma bemoederend,"Jij zou beter hetzelfde doen."  
Met dat laatste doelde ze op Peter.  
Emma had gelijk, besefte Peter. Hij zou ook moeten rusten. Wat op adem komen en genieten van het spelen met Max, zijn zoontje. Als hij nu niet nodig was zou hij direct zijn koffers hebben gepakt om naar huis te vertrekken. Maar helaas was dat niet voor hem gegund, nu toch niet.  
Eerst moest hij Tom bevrijden.


	18. Hoofdstuk 16 Herinneringen als onderpand

**Herinneringen als onderpand**

De slierten mist slingerden als klimop over de grond, tussen de boomtoppen kon je nog net het kleine beetje zonlicht zien verdwijnen. Het was nacht nu, en ze zouden zich enkel nog kunnen voortbewegen met behulp van hun toverstok.  
"Arman, is het nog ver?" vroeg Peter gedempt terwijl hij het pad waarop ze liepen verlichtte door zijn toverstok.  
"Niet ver meer, nog een paar minuten doorstappen en dan zijn we bij de ingang."  
Zonder nog één ding te zeggen, liepen ze verder. De stilte gaf Peter een geruststelling, alles zou goed verlopen. Tenminste, dat hoopte hij. Het was een risicovolle operatie maar als het slaagde dan zou het veel goeds kunnen opleveren. Arman bleef plots stilstaan alsof hij geruisloos werd getroffen door een Verlammingsspreuk. Zachtjes gebaarde hij om dichterbij te komen.  
"Boris is er niet. We hadden hier afgesproken."  
"Ben je er zeker van dat het hier is?"  
Arman keek hem even kwaad aan, natuurlijk was het hier. Maar waar was Boris?  
De stilte die het bos overheerste werd verstoord, er klonk een droge krak. Iemand stond hen te bespioneren, Peter doofde zijn toverstok en liet zijn ogen aan het donker wennen. Een hand greep hem stevig bij zijn schouders vast. Razendsnel draaide Peter zich om. Hij staarde in het gezicht van Boris.  
"Dag jongens," zei hij uitermate vrolijk.  
"Boris, doe dat nooit meer," zei Peter terwijl de adrenaline door zijn lichaam gierde.  
"Hier zijn de gevaden. Trek ze aan en ve kunnen verdergaan."  
Hijzelf had het sobere donkerbruine gewaad al aangetrokken.  
Peter en Arman namen elk een identiek gewaad dat Boris hen aanreikte.  
"Ben je er zeker van, dat dit gaat werken?"vroeg Peter.  
Arman knikte.  
"Ze zullen ons gewoon aanzien als onderhoudspersoneel, geloof me maar. Als jullie het niet erg vinden, ik ga dit even opdrinken."  
Arman schudde met een klein flesje.  
"Dat kunnen vij beter ook doen Peter. Hier is jouw flesje visseldrank," hij gooide het naar Peter die het nog net kon vangen voor het op de grond viel.  
"Bedankt."  
Hij liep een eindje verder het bos in. Het goedje had een lichtgroene kleur, Peter had al vaker met wisseldrank gewerkt en dronk het hele flesje in één teug leeg. Meteen voelde hij hoe zijn hele lichaam ineen begon te krimpen, zijn haar leek in zijn schedel te trekken en plaats te maken voor een kale plek. De hele transformatie duurde een klein minuutje voort. Toen hij er zeker van was dat alles wat moest veranderen dat ook gedaan had, trok hij het gewaad aan. Boris en Armen stonden hem al op te wachten, ook zij waren van gedaante veranderd. Van de kolossale bouw van Boris'lichaam was niet veel meer over; er stond nu een klein, uitgerekt, mager ventje voor hem. Arman was ook helemaal veranderd, zijn haviksneus had nu plaatsgemaakt voor een dikker exemplaar en hij leek ook enkele kilo's te zijn aangekomen.  
"Laten we voortmaken," zei Arman en hij liep het pad verder op.  
Ze waren nog maar enkele meters verder gegaan en Arman stopte al. Het pad eindigde hier en maakte plaats voor een grote massieve rotswand. Arman keek even rond zich en liep op een holle boomstam af. Uit het bruine gewaad nam hij een toverstaf die toebehoorde aan de werkelijke eigenaar van zijn uiterlijk, die nu ergens gekneveld en zonder kleren lag te rillen in het bos. Heel voorzichtig stak hij de punt in een klein barstje in de boom. Er leek niets te gebeuren tot de rotswand leek open te splijten. Er verscheen een grijze massieve wenteltrap naar beneden.  
"Welkom heren, in het Ministerie van Toverkunst," zei Arman en gebaarde dat ze de trap moesten nemen. De trap leek eindeloos, ze bleven maar dalen en dalen. Na zeker meer dan tweehonderd treden te hebben afgelegd verscheen er een warme gloed. Peter besefte dat ze niet ver meer hoefden te gaan tot ze in de grote hal van het Ministerie zouden bereiken. Hij had het hele grondplan grondig bestudeerd en wist de exacte lokatie van elke kerker en ieder kantoor, zelfs van de vuilnisbakken wist hij precies waar die zich bevonden. Zelf had hij nog nooit zo'n bizar gebouw gezien, de grote hal was eigenlijk een grote kring die in grond gegraven was en alle kantoren en gangen kwamen op de hal uit. Het was dus een behoorlijke klus geweest om te onthouden welke deur op welke plaats uitkwam. Boris slaakte een gesmoorde kreet van opluchting toen ze uiteindelijk in de weidse hal van het Ministerie aankwamen. Ze werden opgewacht door een gezette tovenaar.  
"Jullie weten wat jullie te doen staat. Al het materiaal dat je nodig hebt staat in de voorraadkamer."  
"Ja meneer," zei Arman onderhorig.  
De tovenaar keek hen nog een laatste keer minachtend aan en liep daarna terug naar de balie die een eind verderop stond.  
"Die kant op," fluisterde Arman en ze liepen met zijn drieën verder de hal in.  
"Tot zover verloopt het vlot. Peter, jij neemt nu de leiding."  
Ze hadden geen tijd te verliezen, één enkele misstap kon fataal zijn. Ze bleven maar deuren passeren, maar Peter bleef geconcentreerd doorlopen. Af en toe kwamen ze nog een andere tovenaar tegen, maar die sloeg geen acht op hen. Het was tenslotte maar onderhoudspersoneel.  
"Daar is het," en hij wees naar een deur waar een heks voor stond.  
"Ze bewaken de deur. Dat maakt het er niet gemakkelijker op."  
"Ik ken haar, ze is een eitje. Laat mij maar," zei Arman en hij liep met zijn pafferige lichaam op de heks af. Ze zette een stap naar voren maar Arman had zijn staf al gericht op haar, hij leek iets te fluisteren.  
"Kom maar."  
"Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg Boris.  
"Een Imperiusvloek. Het is beter dan haar te verlammen, dat zou teveel opvallen," antwoordde hij, "Ik maak het straks wel weer ongedaan," zei hij vlug toen Boris wilde protesteren.  
Ondertussen had Peter de deur al opengemaakt, die uitkwam op een kille gang waar enkele deuren op uit kwamen. Hij moest zich even oriënteren, naast hem hing een stuk perkament dat met een spijker aan de muur was vastgemaakt. Langzaam liet hij zijn ogen over de lijst glijden.  
"Wat staat er op?" vroeg Boris toen hij de gang binnenkwam.  
"Een lijst met wie in welke cel zit. We moeten naar cel 31. Arman, kijk jij even of die heks soms een sleutelbos bij zich draagt."  
Arman, die nog bij de heks stond, deed gehoorzaam wat Peter hem vroeg.  
"Hebbes."  
Hij liet de heks alleen achter en sloot de deur achter zich. Arman keek even rond zich om de omgeving op te nemen.  
"Ja, het zijn geen echte cellen," begon hij te vertellen. "Dit was vroeger de afdeling "Communicatie met Kobolden," maar het slaafje van Grindelwald heeft de afdeling gesloten en de vrijgekomen kantoren gebruikt als cel. Waar moeten we heen?"  
"Cel 31."  
"Oké, volg me."  
Ze liepen de gang verder in. Het was er stil, alsof de muren geen enkel geluid doorlieten.  
"Vreemd dat er geen verdere bewaking is," zei Peter.  
"Volgens mij vervachten ze nooit dat er iemand hier iets zou uitrichten. Maar jammer genoeg zijn vij er," zei Boris vrolijk.  
"Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt."  
"Hier is cel 31."  
Arman stak de sleutel voorzichtig in het slot van de deur. Met een soepele zwiep ging de deur open. In het kamertje lagen resten hout van wat ooit nog een bureau was geweest. Een grote boekenkast lag helemaal op zijn kant en in een hoek lagen de assen van hetgeen wat ooit nog in die kast stond.  
"Ben je zeker dat je goed op de lijst hebt gekeken?" vroeg Arman, "Ik zie hier niets."  
Hij deed een stap naar voren, en net op dat moment sprong er iets kleins vanonder de houtplanken vandaan. Peter trok Arman net op tijd terug naar buiten en sloeg de deur met een zware klap dicht.  
"Wat was dat?" vroeg Arman lijkbleek.  
"Dat, beste vrienden, is volgens mij een woedende Kobold die denkt dat wij hem iets kwaad gaan aandoen," zei Boris geruststellend.  
Achter de deur klonken harde geluiden, de Kobold probeerde met alles wat hij maar kon vinden de deur in te beuken.  
"Laat mij even," zei Arman en hij klopte hard tegen de deur.  
"Hou daar onmiddellijk mee op! Ben je soms niet goed bij je hoofd, wij komen je redden en je zorgt dat we misschien straks het hele Ministerie op ons dak krijgen!"  
Het geklop werd meteen minder.  
"Laat ons rustig binnenkomen en dan kunnen we je onze bedoelingen vertellen."  
"Kom binnen," hoorden ze de Kobold uitgeput piepen.  
Arman deed de deur weer zacht open, een walgelijke geur die rook naar uitwerpselen kwam de gang binnengedreven. De Kobold leek geen aanstalten te maken om hen weer te bevliegen dus hij ging naar binnen. Wantrouwig staarde de Kobold hen aan.  
"Hoe moet ik jullie vertrouwen?"  
"Het moet gewoon Grotr," zei Peter, die de stank probeerde te negeren.  
Hij waagde het erop om de naam van Kobold te noemen.  
De Kobold leek eerst verbaasd toen hij hoorde dat Peter zijn naam uitsprak, maar daarna verviel hij weer in zijn wantrouwige ik.  
"Die naam heb je waarschijnlijk van één van je smerige lijsten," zei hij vol afschuw.  
"Grotr, je moet ons geloven. Wij zijn van het verzet, we riskeren onze levens hier om jou en de andere Kobolden te komen bevrijden."  
"Het verzet?"  
"Ja, het verzet."  
"Waarom willen Tovenaars ons nu wel helpen? Jarenlang hebben zijn ons geminacht en gekleineerd. Oorlogen zijn gevoerd, wij zijn bestolen. En nu riskeren jullie je eigen levens om ons te redden?"  
"Grotr, verspil niet meer tijd. Of je gaat met ons mee of we laten je hier alleen achter en sluiten terug de cel."  
"Ik ga enkel mee als je me die ring in onderpand geeft," en hij wees naar Peters hand waar zijn gouden trouwring om zijn ringvinger zat. Hij was hem vergeten uit te doen, gelukkig had de persoon van wie zijn lichaam was even dikke vingers als de zijne. Peter bekeek de ring, hij was niet zo waardevol. Iets wat de Kobold waarschijnlijk al direct had gezien, dus de kans dat de Kobold hem niet zou teruggeven was erg klein. Hij dacht aan andere identieke ring die in Londen was, bij Maggie. De ring mocht dan waardeloos zijn, hij had wel een grote emotionele waarde. Het was een van de enige dingen die hij steeds bij zich had, en hem aan haar deed denken. Hij bracht zijn hand ter hoogte van zijn mond tot het koude zilver zijn lippen raakte.  
"Goed dan." Hij liet zijn hand weer zakken en wrong de ring van zijn vinger en legde ze in de grijpgrage handen van de Kobold.  
Die bekeek de ring even, en stak hem daarna in één van de zijzakjes van zijn smerige vest. Het viel Peter toen pas op dat de Kobold gekleed was in wat ooit een keurig kostuum moest geweest zijn, maar nu was het echter besmeurd met vlekken en op sommige plaatsen zaten er zelfs gaten in. De Kobolden moesten direct zijn gevangengenomen toen ze nog aan het werk waren, zonder ook maar afscheid te kunnen nemen van hun familie.  
"Laat ons gaan," zei Arman.  
"Grotr, het enige wat we nu nog van je verlangen is dat je ons helpt de andere Kobolden te overtuigen om met ons mee te komen," zei Boris toen de Kobold de cel uitstapte.  
"Goed dan. In deze cel zit het hoofd van deze afdeling," en hij wees naar de deur van de cel naast hem. De Kobold ging aan de deur staan en klopte aan. Hij fluisterde iets onverstaanbaars en kreeg net zo'n antwoord terug.  
"Doe de deur open. Hij gaat mee."  
Arman opende weer de deur met sleutels, een fel vermagerde Kobold met kleine plukjes grijs haar uit zijn oren kwam de gang binnengestapt. Ook met die Kobold ging weer een vreselijke geur gepaard. Met enige argwaan keek hij zijn bevrijders één voor één aan, alsof hij ze wou keuren. Toen bleven zijn ogen rusten op Grotr, hij mompelde weer iets in de onverstaanbare, ruwe taal. Peter vermoedde dat het een taal was onder de Kobolden.  
"We hebben nog zo'n vijf deuren te gaan, dus we kunnen ons beter haasten," zei Boris tegen de twee Kobolden. Ze keken hem even aan, en toen griste Grotr de sleutelbos uit de handen van Arman en liep verder naar de andere deuren. Behendig liep hij van deur tot deur om te horen of er een gevangen Kobold achter school. Ze haalden nog drie Kobolden levend uit de cellen, voor de anderen was alle hulp te laat. De Kobolden stonden erop dat ze de stinkende lijken mochten meenemen om hen buiten een begrafenis te geven die ze verdienden, maar volgens Arman zou dat alleen maar voor oponthoud zorgen.  
"Nee Grotr, die lijken gaan niet mee. Het is een extra last en het is zo al moeilijk genoeg om onopgemerkt te blijven," zei Arman.  
Grotr keek hem woedend aan tot de oude Kobold met de grijze plukjes zich tot Arman richtte. Tot hun grote verbazing sprak hij nu niet die Koboldtaal van daarnet, maar gewoon verstaanbaar.  
"De lijken van onze broeders gaan mee, anders druk ik op die alarmbel daar," en hij wees met zijn knokige vingers naar een kleine bel die aan de muur was bevestigd.  
"Maar, begrijp dan toch dat-"  
"Ik moet niets begrijpen. Ik, Grimholt, ben de leider van deze Koboldenfamilie, en ik hou me aan de regels. Ieder van onze familie wordt begraven zoals het hoort."  
"Arman, laat het zo. Als zij het willen, dan kan je het moeilijk uit hun hoofd praten. Vergeet niet dat de tijd dringt. Kom, we gaan."  
De drie mannen liepen voorop, terwijl achter hen de vijf Kobolden volgden die de lijken van hun gestorven broeders meedroegen.  
"Jongens, we moeten opschieten," zei Boris en hij stak zijn hand omhoog die langzaam terug begon te verdikken.


	19. Hoofdstuk 17 Onverwachte Bezoekers

**Onverwachte Bezoekers**

Peter had er niet op gerekend dat ze zolang over de hele opdracht zouden doen, maar de Kobolden hadden het hele plan in de war gestuurd. Door de extra last die ze meezeulden schoten ze niet snel op. Volgens Arman moesten ze nu ongeveer op de helft van de cirkelvormige gang zijn. De tijd begon te dringen, want Peter merkte dat de wisseldrank zijn effect begon te verliezen. Hij voelde hoe enkele haren zich uit zijn schedel wrongen. Maar dat was niet hun grootste zorg, de vrouw die Arman onder Imperiusvloek had geplaatst, was verdwenen. Toen ze terug in de hal aankwamen was er geen spoor meer van haar te bekennen. Peter hoopte maar dat ze geen alarm had geslagen maar tot zover waren ze niemand meer tegengekomen.  
"Is het nog ver?" vroeg Boris.  
"Nee, nog twee minuten lopen en we zijn aan de trappenhal," antwoordde Arman zacht.  
Er klonk een zachte klik, alle lichten in de grote gang gingen één voor één uit.  
"Wat gebeurd er in he-"  
"Sssst Boris. Luister," fluisterde Peter.  
Er klonken naderende voetstappen, en ze waren niet van één persoon. Minstens drie mannen kwam hun richting uit.  
"Vlug, verstop je achter deze deur," zei Arman.  
Peter en Boris loodsten de Kobolden naar binnen en sloten de deur terug achter zich. Ook hier was het licht gedoofd, maar Boris had zijn toverstok al genomen en verlichtte het vertrek. Toen zagen ze dat Arman nog buiten was, Peter wou de deur terug openen maar één van Kobolden hield hem tegen.  
"Niet doen. Luister."  
Ze hoorden een zware stem vanuit de gang naar Arman schreeuwen.  
"Hé, jij daar! Kom eens hier."  
Het was de stem van de gezette nachtwaker.  
"Ja, meneer. "  
"Breng meneer Rastaban naar het kantoor van de Minister."  
"Ja, meneer."  
"Meneer Rastaban, deze schoonmaker zal u verder begeleiden," de nachtwaker leek te aarzelen," Mag ik u nog iets vragen? "  
"Snel dan."  
"Is het waar, hebben jullie iemand van het Verzet gevangengenomen?"  
"Dat heb je goed gehoord. Maar ik verbied je er nog verder of te spreken. De muren hebben oren."  
"Mijn excuses, meneer."  
De gezette nachtwaker leek terug te keren naar de balie.  
"Kom, breng mij naar het kantoor, en vlug een beetje."  
"Ja, meneer."  
Met ingehouden adem hadden Peter, Boris en de Kobolden geluisterd naar wat er achter de deur gebeurde. Arman deed wat ze niet verwacht hadden; hij ging werkelijk iemand naar het kantoor van de Minister brengen!

Arman leidde de twee mannen verder de gang in. Zijn hart ging als een wilde tekeer in zijn borstkas, maar hij deed zijn best om niet zenuwachtig over te hoopte vurig dat Boris en Peter zich met de Kobolden zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten maakten. Ze passeerden de cel, waaruit zij zojuist de Kobolden hadden bevrijd. Maar ze moesten nog enkele deuren verder zijn, gelukkig maar.  
"Stop."  
Arman volgde meteen het bevel op, de twee Zuiveren keken om zich heen. Ze hadden iets gehoord. Het zou Peter toch niet zijn? Hij zou heel de missie in gevaar brengen als hij zou proberen om Arman te bevrijden. Uit de duisternis naderde een gestalte. Het kon Peter niet zijn, want daarvoor was de gestalte te dik.  
"Identificeer jezelf," vroeg de kleinste van de twee.  
De persoon antwoordde niet, en kwam nog wat stappen dichterbij. Het was de vrouw van daarnet, die hij onder een Imperiusvloek had gezet. Blijkbaar was er iets grondig fout gegaan, concludeerde hij, bij het zien van haar starende afwezige ogen .  
"Stokken neer," klonk het plots.

Peter had Boris gezegd dat hij samen met de kobolden naar buiten moest gaan, terwijl hij zelf achter Armand aanging. Hij wilde het niet riskeren om nog een lid te verliezen.

Nu had hij zijn stok gericht op de twee Zuiveren.  
De kleinste begon schaapachtig te lachen.  
"Jij weet echt niet met wie je te maken hebt. Waar zijn je andere vriendjes? Dood, ontvoerd?"  
De wereld bleef even stil staan. Doelden ze hiermee op Marcel en Tom, waren zij verantwoordelijk voor de moord en ontvoering? Binnen in hem borrelde een woede op, hadden zij Tom van hem weggenomen?  
"Vuile ro-"  
"Beheers je!" riep Arman, die ondertussen ook zijn stok had getrokken, Peter toe.  
"Laat hem uitspreken. Komaan, je haat ons. Toon je woede. Wees een man, en dood ons," zei de andere Zuivere, wiens gezicht was verhuld onder zijn kap.  
Een tweestrijd woedde in Peter, enerzijds de woede en daar tegen over de angst om te doden. Maar die Rastaban was wel de op één na belangrijkste persoon, als hij hem nu zou uitschakelen zou het voor hen een heel stuk makkelijker worden.  
_"Crucio!"  
_"Verrassend. Maar niet zo effectief als dit," zei de andere die toekeek op zijn creperend collega.  
Hij pakte zijn toverstok en hield die op de verwarde vrouw gericht.  
_"Avada Kedavra!"  
_De vrouw stortte als een kaartenhuisje in elkaar.  
Bij het zien van zoveel koelbloedigheid nam Peter een besluit; hij ging niet doden, anders zou hij zich verlagen tot hun niveau.  
"Genoeg gespeeld nu. Laat jullie toverstokken zakken."  
De man deed zijn kap af, waarna Peter zijn magere gezicht kon zien. Hij had zwarte, achterovergekamde haren en een kort, zwart sikje op zijn kin.  
"Sta op en lig daar niet te wenen als een klein kind," zei de man tegen zijn kompaan.  
"Ja, Rastaban," mompelde hij, terwijl hij zich langzaam probeerde recht te zetten.  
Zo heette de man met het sikje dus. Rastaban. Het hulpje van Grindelwald, op hem na de hoogste in rang. En die stond nu oog in oog met een deel van het Verzet.  
"Maak het nu niet moeilijk. Geef je over."  
"Dat had je gedacht. _Pertifucus totalus!_ Rennen!"  
Arman en Peter zetten het op een lopen, een groene lichtstraal miste Peters hand op een haar na.  
Ze renden hun longen uit hun lijf, gelukkig was de ingang niet gesloten. En dat kwam deels volgens Peter omdat de nachtwaker verlamd op zijn balie lag.  
"Tot de volgende keer, Peter, maar dan zal ik niet meer zo vriendelijk zijn!"  
Peter bleef stilstaan alsof hij was getroffen door een Kleefspreuk. Rastaban wist zijn naam! Had Tom iets verteld? Was hij bezweken onder de martelingen? Zou hij iets hebben verteld over Maggie, en zijn zoontje? Was zijn gezin in gevaar?


	20. Hoofdstuk 18 Terug naar Londen

**Terug naar Londen**

Arman had hem mee naar buiten moeten sleuren, in een trance had hij de trappen beklommen. Peter kwam pas weer tot zichzelf toen hij de koude wind over zijn wangen voelde waaien.  
"Kom Peter, we moeten Boris en de Kobolden zoeken."  
"Ja," mompelde Peter, die opmerkte dat het al dag begon te worden.  
Arman opperde dat ze naar de plaats moesten gaan waar ze daarnet de hele operatie waren begonnen. Peter stemde toe, en in het bosje stond inderdaad Boris hen op te wachten.  
"Gelukkig, jullie hebben het gehaald. Jullie bleven zolang veg en-"  
"Zijn jullie bereid om ons te helpen met de strijd tegen Grindelwald?" vroeg Peter aan de Kobolden, Boris negerend.  
"Helpen?" Grimholt, de leider van de Kobolden, leek het woord uit te spugen, "Waarom zouden we? De Kobolden hebben dit alles niet gewild. Jullie moeten jullie problemen maar zelf oplossen."  
Grimholt keerde zich weer naar de anderen.  
"Menen jullie dat? Wij hebben ons leven daarbinnen geriskeerd om jullie er veilig uit te brengen. Zodat jullie terug naar jullie families kunnen!"  
"En dat was zeer nobel van jullie. Wij hebben ons al eeuwen niets meer aangetrokken van jullie tovenaarszaken. Geef ons dan één goede reden waarom we dat zouden verbreken."  
"Er zijn hele Koboldendorpen uitgemoord! De huizen inbrand gestoken, de inwoners waren ongewapend, niemand bleef gespaard. Mannen, vrouwen kinderen. En jullie laten Grindelwald verdergaan De volgende keer zijn het jullie families, en wat dan? "  
De Kobolden bleven zwijgen.  
"Vrienden van ons zijn voor jullie gestorven."  
De Kobolden fluisteren iets, waren ze dan toch aan het beraadslagen? Zouden ze hen willen helpen?  
De Kobold keerde zich naar Peter toe.  
"Dit zijn tovenaarszaken. Alles wat we ooit hebben ondernomen met Tovenaars draaide uit op een drama. Waarom zou het deze keer anders zijn? Het spijt me van jullie vrienden, maar wij doen wat het beste is voor ons, en onze families."  
Grimholt wees naar Grotr, die uit zijn jaszak Peters ring haalde die als onderpand had gediend.  
"Dit is het enige wat ons nog rest om te doen."  
Grimholt griste de ring uit Grotrs handen en liep op Peter af. Hij drukte de ring in Peters handen, en liep terug naar de anderen. De zaken waren duidelijk afgehandeld.  
"Ze draaiden vel bij," suste Boris.  
"Denk je?"  
"Niet echt, maar we moeten blijven hopen. De anderen zullen wel meer geluk hebben. Kom, we keren terug naar het kamp."  
De drie Tovenaars Verdwijnselden één voor één, aangekomen in hun schuilplaats wisselden ze terug van kledij. De anderen waren nog niet teruggekeerd, wat hopelijk een goed teken was. Misschien waren er onderhandelingen aan de gang, of probeerden ze nog andere wezens te traceren. Wat meer aandacht van Peter trok, was dat Rastaban zijn naam wist. Zouden ze nog meer te weten zijn gekomen, hadden ze Tom nachten lang gemarteld? Maar zijn grootste zorg was zijn familie, waren Maggie en zijn zoontje nog wel veilig? Tom zou ook hun namen gezegd kunnen hebben. Hij wist het niet, misschien zou hij hen een bezoek moeten brengen. Alhoewel, als ze nu nog veilig waren, kon hij ze nu juist in gevaar brengen. Wat was er nu allemaal aan de hand, had Grindelwald hem in zijn macht?

Peter probeerde de slaap te vatten, maar hij bleef maar piekeren. Toen hij besefte dat het geen zin had om in zijn bed te blijven draaien, sloeg hij de dekens van zich af en ijsbeerde hij door het huis. Net zo nutteloos als zijn slaappogingen gleden de uren langzaam voorbij. Tot hem een idee binnensprong.  
Hij ging naar Maggie. Als een razende kleedde hij zich aan voor hij zichzelf weer bedacht, en liet een klein berichtje na op de tafel.  
_Naar Maggie. Kijken of ze veilig is.  
Maak je geen zorgen.  
Peter_

Eenmaal buiten liep hij wat door het steeds dunner wordende laagje sneeuw, enkele groene grassprietjes probeerden zich door de witte massa heen te worstelen. De lente was op komst.  
Peter dacht aan zijn huis, aan Maggie, haar ogen, geur, het kindergelach van zijn zoontje. Hij stond op de stoep, waar hij enkele maanden geleden de deur achter zich had dicht getrokken. Weg van zijn gezin, en op naar het avontuur. De straat lag er verlaten bij, het kostte hem wat moeite om de buurt te herkennen. In de tijd dat hij weg was geweest was er veel veranderd. Londen was getekend door de oorlog. Op een plaats waar twee statige herenhuizen stonden lag er nu enkel nog een hoop verbrande puin. Terwijl hij verder wandelde naar zijn huis merkte hij nog meer van die lege plaatsen op, hoewel zijn huis beschermd was met magie maakte hij zich toch zorgen en versnelde zijn tred. Hij was pas opgelucht toen hij zijn huis nog recht zag staan. Er was geen teken van leven te bespeuren, wat logisch was want iedereen zou nu nog slapen. Hij belde aan en wachtte. Zijn hart begon sneller te slaan, zijn verlangen om in Maggie's armen te vliegen werd met de seconde sterker. Hij had haar zo hard gemist.  
Nauwkeurig hield hij de wijzers van zijn klok in de gaten. Een minuut, twee minuten, drie, vier… Had Maggie de bel niet goed gehoord? Misschien sliep ze vast, zoals ze zo vaak deed. Hij belde nog een keer, en toen er terug geen reactie kwam nog een keer. Angst welde in Peter op. Zijn hand haalde zijn toverstok boven en hij richtte op de deur, de deur vloog uit zijn hengsels en Peter stormde het huis binnen. In de gang lag het vol met ongeopende brieven, brieven van hem aan Maggie. Ze had ze dus niet gelezen, hoelang was ze al weg hier? Hij liep verder het huis door, de verlaten woonruimte, de keuken. Alles lag er netjes bij, er was niets omver gegooid, geen enkel teken van een mogelijk gevecht. Op de keukentafel vond hij een brief, waar al een klein laag stof op lag. Hij nam de brief, het was het handschrift van Maggie.  
_Peter  
misschien lees je deze brief nooit, maar ik schreef hem toch maar moest je ons nog eens willen komen opzoeken. Wees gerust, we zijn veilig bij de hazelaar. Ik heb besloten om het huis hier te verlaten, Max is bang, door de constante luchtaanvallen van de Dreuzelvliegtuigen. Ik wil niet dat hij in deze angst opgroeit.  
We missen je_

_Liefs, Maggie en Max_

Zo gauw als de angst kwam, zo snel was ze weer verdwenen. Het was een hele geruststelling om de geschreven woorden van Maggie te lezen, hij wist nu dat ze veilig waren. Veilig bij zijn vader, Maggie had in de brief een hint verstopt. De hazelaar, dat verwees naar de grote boom in zijn vaders tuin. Onder die boom hadden ze hun bruiloft gehouden, en had voor hen beiden een speciale betekenis gekregen. Hij stak de brief veilig weg in zijn jaszak, en liep terug naar buiten. Hij zette de deur weer in zijn hengsels en keek nog één keer naar zijn huis. Toen Verdwijnselde hij weer. 

Terug bij de schuilplaats, zag hij dat er licht brandde. Hadden Boris en Arman zijn afwezigheid opgemerkt? Of waren de anderen teruggekomen?  
"Peter!" riep Arthur toen hij de deur opende om Peter binnen te laten.  
Hij vloog Peter om de hals, en duwde hem daarna weer van hem af.  
"Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden? Je gezin en Maggie in gevaar brengen!  
"Arthur ik kan het allemaal uitleggen!-"  
"Je beseft toch wat de gevolgen kunnen zijn. Ze kunnen-"  
"Arthur, wees niet zo hard voor Peter. Laat hem zijn verhaal vertellen," Emma richtte zich tot Peter. "Jij…," ze leek de juiste de woorden niet te vinden. " Doe dat nooit meer!" zei ze uiteindelijk en ook zij omhelsde Peter.  
"Rastaban, één van Grindelwalds vertrouwelingen, weet mijn naam. Hij was ook degene die Jonathan heeft gezien wanneer Tom werd opgepakt. Toen we de Kobolden probeerden te redden kwamen we hem tegen. Ik weet niet wat en hoeveel Tom heeft verteld. Maar ik moest de waarheid weten, ik moest ze zien."  
"Had dat dan meteen gezegd. Heb je ze gezien?" vroeg Emma meteen op een andere toon.  
"Nee. Ze is blijkbaar uit Londen vetrokken, maar ze liet een brief achter," en hij legde zijn hand op zijn borstzak. "Hoe was het bij de Reuzen?"  
"Moeilijk. We moesten ze eerst vinden, wat niet zo makkelijk is met al de bergen hier. Toch zijn we erin geslaagd om er groepje van vier Reuzen te vinden. Gelukkig was er eentje bij waarmee we toch een beetje konden communiceren."  
"En?"  
"Zodra we het woord vechten zeiden begon hij te brullen. En kwamen zijn andere makkers zwaaiend met hun vuisten op ons afgestapt."  
"Wat Emma wil zeggen is, dat die reus waarschijnlijk dacht dat we gekomen waren voor een gevecht."  
"Dus jullie hadden geen succes?"  
"Een eindje verderop vonden we een grotere groep, en gelukkig begrepen zij wel wat we zeiden. Het heeft ons bloed, zweet en tranen gekost om hun uit te leggen wat er aan de hand was. Maar het is ons gelukt. Zeven Reuzen sluiten zich bij ons aan. En hoe ging het met de Kobolden?"  
"Ze willen zich niet bezighouden met Tovenaarszaken. Hun hulp kunnen we vergeten, hopelijk heeft Jonathan meer geluk bij de Centauren."  
"Ja, we zullen veel meer krachten nodig hebben voor Toms bevrijding."  
"Toms bevrijding? Wat dacht je de bevrijding van het volk hier uit de greep van Grindelwald?"


	21. Hoofdstuk 19 Nu of nooit

**Nu of nooit**

Met grote stappen haastte Grindelwald zich door de gang. Het was er koud, en hij rilde over zijn hele lichaam. Hij liep nog een heel wat verder, maar er leek geen einde te komen aan de gang. Nergens was er ook maar één onderbreking voor een deur of raam. En toch bleef Grindelwald maar doorstappen, tot hij even bleef stilstaan. De vlammetjes op de kaarsen die gang verlichtten, begonnen wild te dansen, wat vreemd was want er was geen enkele luchtstroom voelbaar. Grindelwald keek om zich heen en zag hoe langzaam alles rond hem heen begon te tollen. De gang verdween en hij stond nu in een kleine woonkamer. Het was een stuk warmer want de haard brandde nog zachtjes. In de kamer waren sporen terug te vinden van een gevecht dat nog niet zo lang geleden had plaatsgevonden. Grindelwald kende de kamer maar al te goed, wat er zo'n zesenveertig has plaatsgevonden stond in zijn geheugen gegrift, en waar hij heel zeker van was, was dat de drie deuren waar hij tegenover stond er de vorige keer niet waren.  
Op elke deur stond een klein symbool gegrift, op de eerste een cirkel, op de middelste een verticale streep en op de laatste een driehoek.  
De deur met de cirkel opende en een klein meisje kwam de kamer binnen. Ze had een glazige blik en staarde doelloos voor zich uit, ze was nog maar een schim van wat ze vroeger was. Grindelwald herkende haar en kreeg angst voor wat er zou volgen. Nu opende de deur met de driehoek zich, eerst leek het of er niets was aan de andere kant. Maar in het duister leek zich iets te bewegen.  
Iets wat nog zwarter was dan zwart. En langzaam kwam het de kamer binnen.  
De Dood.  
De vijand die hij al zo lang probeerde te ontvluchtten.  
Hij richtte zijn blik nu op de middelste deur, en Grindelwald wist wie hij daar nu zou aantreffen. Langzaam ging de deurklink naar beneden en hij zette zich schrap.  
"Grindelwald!"

Grindelwald schrok op uit zijn nachtmerrie en zag hoe Rastaban zijn kantoor was binnengestormd.  
" Ik wil dat je me nu-" riep Rastaban nog tot hij doorhad dat hij erg ongelegen kwam.  
"Excuseer me," zei hij direct, "Ik wist niet dat u aan het slapen was."  
"Het is niets."  
Grindelwald twijfelde of hij iets moest zeggen over dat hij de laatste tijd maar meer en meer werd geplaagd door nachtmerries uit het verleden. Hij besloot maar om het beter niet te doen.  
"Wat wilde je zeggen?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk.  
"Ik wil die man van het Verzet nu hebben. Zijn arrest is mijn verdienste, en ik wil hem graag zelf ondervragen. Waar is hij?" vroeg Rastaban.  
Grindelwald hoorde de verscholen woede achter Rastabans woorden. Hij had Rastabans trots gekrenkt.

"Alles op zijn tijd, Rastaban," zei hij sussend, "Ik houd me nu nog even met hem bezig maar zodra ik klaar ben, is hij helemaal van jou."  
Bij het horen van die laatste woorden verscheen er een klein glimlachje op Rastabans gezicht.

Tom had het gevoel dat hij werd bekeken, alleen was hij er zeker van dat niemand in zijn cel zat. In zijn cel was er amper plaats genoeg voor één persoon, en hij werd omringd door vier kille granieten muren zonder een deur of raam. Hij had dus geen flauw idee of het buiten nu dag of nacht was. De tijd was hij dus al lang uit het oog verloren. Zat hij hier nu al een week vast? Twee weken, een maand? In al die tijd had hij niemand gesproken, slechts af en toe kreeg hij wat te eten. Meestal bestond zijn maaltijd uit een stuk brood en water, dat volgens hem via magie de cel werd binnengebracht. Hij had die hele periode geen enkel teken van leven gemerkt. Tot vandaag, nu was hij er zeker van dat iemand hem in de gaten hield.  
"Dag Tom."  
Een diepe mannenstem galmde door de cel. Hij had de stem nog nooit eerder gehoord, maar het was wel perfect Engels. Het geluid leek van boven hem te komen.  
"Ben jij dat, Grindelwald?"  
"Misschien, misschien niet. Heb je al genoten van je verblijf hier?"  
Tom had geen zin om over koetjes en kalfjes te babbelen. Hij wilde weten wat ze met hem van plan waren.  
"Wat wil je van me?"  
"Aah… Direct naar de kern van de zaak, zo heb ik ze graag. Jij bent hier om ons te helpen."  
"Nooit!"  
"Niet te snel oordelen. Ik wil namen, van je medeleden en je opdrachtgever. Ik wil weten waarom jullie hier zijn en wat jullie hier van plan zijn."  
"Ik weet van niets…"  
De stem lachte.  
"Ik heb tijd Tom. Veel tijd. En je zal hier nog breken, wees gerust. Ik spreek uit ervaring. Welkom in Normengard!"

Jonathan bleef nog een hele tijd weg. Ze vernomen pas iets van hem in het verloop van de tweede dag na Peters thuiskomst. Vermoeid maar voldaan was hij het huis binnengekomen met goed nieuws. Hij had twee Centaurenkuddes kunnen overtuigen om elk een afvaardiging te zenden. Ze hadden nog geen tijd gehad om hem over hun eigen opdrachten in te lichten, want Jonathan had zich direct terug getrokken om zich wat op te frissen en te wassen. Pas nadat hij terugkwam, hoorde hij hoe het de anderen was vergaan. Op het nieuws dat de Reuzen hielpen reageerde hij enthousiast en op de weigering van de Kobolden, die ze bewust als laatste hadden achtergehouden, reageerde hij wat teleurgesteld. De Kobolden hadden hun rangen flink kunnen uitbreiden.

Nu hij terug was, was er geen reden meer om een vergadering uit te stellen. Tegen de avond kwamen Boris en Arman naar het huisje. Ook zij feliciteerden Jonathan met zijn succes.  
Ze zaten allen aan tafel, en om Jonathans succes te vieren, hadden ze een fles Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel boven gehaald. De sfeer was losjes, wat een verademing was. Het deed goed om nog eens te lachen.  
"Maar Peter, wat is nu jouw plan?" vroeg Jonathan terwijl hij voorzichtig van zijn glas nipte.  
"Het originele plan is Tom bevrijden uit Normengard. Maar ik zat zo te denken, als we toch Normengard een bezoekje brengen, waarom vallen we Grindelwald niet direct aan?"  
Meteen waren alle blikken op Peter gericht.  
"Haha," begon Boris te lachen, "Jij hebt vast al teveel Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel binnen!"  
Jonathan en Arthur lachten nerveus mee, maar Emma bleef Peter aankijken.  
Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar. Haar gezicht betrok en zachtjes begon ze nee te schudden.  
"Oh nee, hij meent het echt…"  
De mannen stopten met lachen, en keken terug naar Peter.  
"Hij zal niet verwachten dat hij in zijn eigen vesting word belaagd. In aantal zijn we in de minderheid, maar dat hoeft niets te betekenen als we alles zorgvuldig plannen."  
"Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden?" vroeg Emma.  
"Nee, maar geef toe. Als we Tom bevrijden, wat dan? Dan is het enkel afwachten tot er iemand anders wordt opgepakt."  
"Daar heb je een punt," zei Jonathan.  
"Dus als we nu Grindelwald meteen aanpakken..."  
"Ik weet het niet," zei Boris twijfelend terwijl hij zijn glas Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel in een teug leegdronk, "We moeten Grindelvald niet onderschatten. Vie veet vat hij allemaal al veet over ons?"  
"Laat ons vanavond deze mogelijkheid eens bekijken. Als het te gevaarlijk lijkt, dan blazen we het af. Is dat goed voor jullie?" probeerde Arthur te bemiddelen.  
"Dus puur hypothetisch?" vroeg Jonathan.  
Arthur knikte.  
"Goed dan."  
"Voor mij ook," viel Boris Jonathan bij.  
"En jij schat?" vroeg Arthur aan Emma die naast hem zat.  
"Ik kan nog niets tegen jullie beginnen, dus ga jullie gang. Zolang jullie maar weten dat ik dit idee waanzin vindt!"  
Peter was blij dat ze toch al bereid waren om er over te praten, als hij nu nog enkele goede redenen naar voren zou kunnen brengen, kon hij ze misschien wel overtuigen om zijn plan uit te voeren.

"Boris, is er een manier om binnen te geraken?"  
"Als die er was, zou ik dat al lang hebben geprobeerd. Laat me jullie het even uitleggen. Is er inkt en papier?"  
"Een momentje," zei Arthur. "Raffel!"  
Ze hoorden hoe de Huiself uit de kamer van zijn broer kwam aangehold.  
"U heeft geroepen, meneer."  
"Breng Boris wat inkt en perkament."  
"Ja, meneer."  
Raffel verdween even, en stond een paar tellen later terug met het gevraagde materiaal.  
"Bedankt," zei Boris toen hij het aanpakte.  
Hij tekende een vierkant in het midden van het blad.  
"Stel dat dit Normengard is," hij tekende een grote cirkel met als middelpunt het vierkant. "Die hele cirkel is wat Grindelvald heeft laten vrijmaken. Rond Normengard bevind zich een grote open vlakte, alles vat daar ooit stond is met de grond gelijk gemaakt. De kleinste beweging is dus zichtbaar vanuit zijn vesting, ve kunnen ons nergens verschuilen. Hij ziet ons dus al van ver afkomen en kan alles in gereedheid brengen. Als vij de muren benaderen zullen zij al om hulp hebben gevraagd. En om een maandenlange belegering uit te voeren-"  
"-zijn we in de minderheid," vulde Peter aan.  
Boris knikte.  
"En als we nu op een andere manier proberen binnen te geraken?" opperde Jonathan.  
"Het is onmogelijk om te Verschijnselen of te Verdwijnselen in Normengard. De enige manier die er is om binnen te geraken, is als gevangene."  
"Oh nee," mompelde Emma, "Jullie gaan jezelf niet gevangen laten nemen. We moeten niet nog meer levens in gevaar brengen. Dat zouden Marcel en Tom niet gewild hebben."  
"Marcel is dood en Tom is niet hier. Als we niets doen, zal Tom straks Marcel volgen," antwoordde Peter bits.  
Een stilte viel over het gezelschap na Peters harde woorden. De gezelligheid die er daarnet nog heerste had de kamer verlaten en plaatsgemaakt voor bittere ernst.  
"Nu is het moment om toe te slaan, we hebben nu gelijkgezinden gevonden die met ons willen meevechten. Als we nog langer wachten, kan Grindelwald in tussentijd nog sterker worden. Het is nu of nooit."


	22. Hoofdstuk 20 De Kerkers

**De Kerkers**

De voorbije dagen was het een drukke boel geweest in hun hoofdkwartier. Iedereen was bezig met zijn taken, met het grote doel het voorbereiden van wat hun grootste zet tot nu toe zal zijn. Hopelijk was het ook hun laatste, maar dat durfde Peter niet uit te spreken. Boris en Arman hadden de ploeg nu helemaal versterkt door tijdelijk in te trekken. Dat zou het werken makkelijker maken. Peter zat aan tafel een lijst te bestuderen. Hierop had hij alle krachten gezet die ze tot hun beschikking hadden. In totaal waren het ongeveer vijftig tovenaars en heksen, Boris had de bekwaamste leden van het Verzet voorzichtig gepolst of ze wilden helpen. Hij selecteerde ze ook op basis van geheimhouding, het was belangrijk dat Grindelwald niets in de gaten kreeg. Er waren dus de vijftig leden van het verzet, en dan nog Boris, Arman, Emma, Arthur en hijzelf. Verder stonden er nog de vier Reuzen en de Centaurenstammen, wat ongeveer neer kwam op zo'n honderd man. Te weinig, dat was zijn eerste reactie. Grindelwald had zoveel meer mankrachten, ook al waren ze niet allen aanwezig in Normengard. Hij zou ze waarschijnlijk direct een bericht sturen als hij zich bedreigd voelde. En Peter hoopte vurig dat Grindelwald de angst ook zou voelen.

Wat verderop bestudeerden Boris en Arthur een grote kaart met daarop de plattegrond van Normengard. Hij kleefde tegen de muur, en ze hadden met enkele markeringen de zwakke punten aangeduid in Grindelwalds stulpje. Boris had de kaart meegebracht, het had moeite gekost om hem te vinden maar het Verzet was er toch in geslaagd. Emma was ondertussen bezig in de keuken, samen met de Huiselfen was ze bezig met het bereiden van een avondmaaltijd.  
"Zijn Jonathan en Arman al terug?" vroeg ze vanuit de keuken.  
"Nee schat, en ik verwacht hen nog niet terug de komende uren", antwoordde Arthur.  
Emma kwam de keuken uit met enkele borden, in haar kielzog wandelden de twee Huiselfen mee. Beiden droegen ze de glazen, en ander eetgerei. De platte rust had Sarlic goed gedaan, hij probeerde al mee te helpen in het huishouden. Raffel week voor geen meter van zijn zijde en zorgde dat hij niet te zwaar werk deed, wat soms tot gekke situaties leidde, waarbij de twee Huiselfen zaten te vechten voor één kleine huishoudelijke taak.  
"Peter, zou jij willen plaatsmaken? Dan kunnen de Huiselfen de tafel dekken."  
"Ja, natuurlijk." Hij stond op en begon met het verzamelen van al zijn papierwerk. Emma keerde terug naar de keuken, en de Huiselfen begonnen met het klaarzetten van de tafel.  
Peter stond op met de papieren in zijn armen, en liep naar de kast waar hij ze even zou opbergen. Eén van de papieren vloog weg en belandde net voor Sarlics voeten. De Huiself raapte het blaadje op, en bekeek het met nauwe ogen. Hij draaide zijn gezicht naar Peter, en liep zijn richting uit.  
"Als Sarlic zo vriendelijk mag zijn, zijn veel te weinig meneer."  
"Ik weet het", zei Peter, en hij liet de stapel papieren vallen in een lade. "Maar we zullen het ermee moeten doen. Er zal een einde aankomen."  
"Meneer, Sarlic wel nog idee hebben."  
Sarlic gaf het papier terug aan Peter.  
"Vertel maar."  
"Sarlic heeft zitten denken. En hij plaats weten waar veel grote mensen zitten die zeker willen vechten."  
"Dat is heel goed van je, maar we kunnen onmogelijk Dreuzels erbij betrekken. Grindelwalds spionnen zouden kunnen infiltreren, onze plannen te weten komen. En, we kunnen die mensen niet in nog meer gevaar brengen."  
"Oh, maar Sarlic zeker van zijn, zij zullen zeker helpen willen. Ik zal plaats aanduiden."  
Sarlic liep naar Athur en Boris, Raffel had het hele gesprek in de gaten gehouden. Hij liep op Sarlic af, en trok hem mee naar de tafel.  
"Sarlic heeft Meneer Peter genoeg gestoord nu. Sarlic kan beter nu nuttig doen. Sorry Meneer Peter vo-"  
Sarlic wrong zich los uit Raffels greep en spurtte verder naar de kaart. Raffel wilde de achtervolging inzetten.  
"Raffel, hij stoorde me niet. Sarlic, ga verder."  
"Zou broerlief mij bank willen geven?" vroeg Sarlic.  
Raffel keek eerst naar Peter, die knikte en deed daarna gedwee wat zijn broer hem had opgedragen. De Huiself kroop op de bank, keek even naar de kaart en duidde resoluut één plaats aan.  
De kerkers.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vroeg Peter verbaasd.  
"Veel mensen opgesloten zitten daar. Zij willen vechten voor vrijheid, u alleen moet hen bevrijden en zijn doen alles voor dank. Echt waar, meneer Peter, ikzelf ook gevangen zijn geweest, ik weet hoe zij zul reageren. Ik sommigen van hen kennen."  
Peter liet zachtjes het idee op zijn hersenen inwerken, het was goed bedacht van de Elf. Zeer goed zelfs. Hij deed een stap dichter naar de kaart, en keek naar de plaats die de elf zonet had aangeduid. De kerkers lagen beneden het grondoppervlak, de kaart was al een beetje ouder. Grindelwald had misschien inmiddels nog veel meer kerkers onder de grond laten bouwen. De schatting van het aantal gevangen in Normengard was zo'n 400. Maar ze namen aan dat er meer waren, veel meer. Ook al zouden er enkele dagen mensen sterven, Normengards kerkers waren stampvol. Maar hoe zou hij daar in godsnaam binnengeraken?  
"Neem mij mee, Meneer. Ik kan u naar daar brengen," zei de Elf alsof hij zijn gedachten kon lezen.  
"Ik en mijn broer kunnen met onze magie wel in Normengard geraken, u nog herinneren? Wij u naar kerker brengen en samen gevangenen vrijmaken."  
"Boris, Arthur, Emma, kom eens!" riep Peter hen enthousiast toe. Ze kwamen allen direct naar hem toegelopen en hij liet de Huiself zijn hele verhaal weer opnieuw doen.  
"Dat we daar nog niet eerder zijn opgekomen!" reageerde Boris euforisch.  
"Ik ga naar binnen met de Huiselfen, en bevrijd de gevangenen. Ondertussen lokken jullie met het normale leger de Zuiveren Normengard uit. En dan vallen wij hen aan uit de rug," vertelde Peter die het hele plan al voor zich zag.  
"Dat kan werken," beaamde Arthur.  
"Maar dan hebben we wel ieders steun nodig," zei Peter en hij keek naar Emma.  
Die zuchtte en knikte uiteindelijk.  
"Ik geef het toe, het kan best werken."

De stem was al een hele tijd weggebleven. Tom had geprobeerd bij te houden hoeveel keer hij al in slaap was gevallen, en hoopte daarmee ongeveer te kunnen zeggen hoeveel tijd er verstreken was. Maar hij wist dat het nutteloos was, door de constante duisternis was zijn bioritme totaal naar de knoppen. Het zou kunnen dat een dag volgens zijn berekeningen, buiten de celmuren juist maar een halve dag was of juist twee dagen. Het was eerder een bezigheidstherapie, in afwachting tot wat er verder zou gebeuren. Nadat de stem was verdwenen, was er geen eten meer verschenen. Wilde die persoon hem laten uithongeren, hem laten wegrotten in deze donkere cel? Hij probeerde zo weinig mogelijk inspanningen te leveren, wat makkelijk was. In de cel was nauwelijks ruimte om te bewegen. Natuurlijk had hij al overwogen om te schreeuwen voor hulp, maar hij had zijn plan uiteindelijk afgevoerd. Hij betwijfelde of iemand hem zou horen, want altijd was er die doodse stilte. Geen enkel geluid kon bewijzen dat er andere mensen in de buurt waren. Dus hij besloot dan maar om zijn krachten te sparen. Plotseling kwamen er vragen in hem op. Was hij wel in Normengard? Was hij niet naar een andere, afgezonderde plaats afgevoerd? Een plaats waar alleen die stem het bestaan van af wist, misschien? In dat geval werd de waterkans dat hij werd gevonden, nog eens verkleind. Balancerend op het randje van de wanhoop begroef hij zijn hoofd in zijn vermagerde handen en viel in slaap. Vanaf dat moment stopte hij met tellen. Tom had het niet meer bij gehouden, maar plots dook de stem weer op.  
"Wel Tom. Heb je me gemist?"

Tom bewoog niet, hij wilde iets zeggen maar had geen idee wat hij te vertellen had.  
"Gaan we niet meer antwoorden?"  
Hij nam zich voor om niets te vertellen over Peter en de anderen, al was dat het laatste wat hij deed. Want hij was er zeker van dat hij hier zou sterven.  
De stem lachte.  
"Nee Tom, informatie over hen heb ik niet nodig. Ik wil iets anders."  
Was de stem aan het bluffen? Tom hoopte van wel.  
"Maar misschien wil je eerst wat eten."  
Voor Toms neus verscheen een beker met water en wat brood, dat nu eens vers leek voor de verandering. Eerst was hij nog wat wantrouwig, maar zijn honger overwon het van zijn angst. Hij at het stuk brood in enkele happen op, en dronk daarna uit de beker. Meteen besefte hij dat er iets mis was, hij voelde hoe zijn lichaam verslapte. Er zat iets in het water. Tom hoopte dat het gif was, en dat hij nu zou sterven.

Grindewald merkte meteen dat er iemand in zijn vertrek was geweest. Op zijn bureau, dat hij leeg had achter gelaten, lag nu een keurig opgevouwen krant. Hij keek eerst om zich heen, maar er was niets meegenomen. De inbreker had enkel iets achtergelaten. Grindelwald liep naar zijn bureau toe, en bekeek de krant. Tot zijn grote verbazing was het geen lokale krant. Het was een Engelse, de Ochtendprofeet. Wat was daar de bedoeling van? Grindelwald liep meteen een lijstje af van mogelijke verdachten. Veel verdachten kon hij al wegstrepen omdat er maar weinig het Engels het Engels machtig waren. Hij sloeg de krant open, en las de titel. De inbreker probeerde iets duidelijk te maken. Op de voorpagina prijkte: "Dreuzeloorlog is ten einde".

Hij keek naar het slappe lichaam van zijn gevangene. Het gif had zijn werk gedaan. Tom was nu verzonken in een diepe slaap. Zijn bewaker wreef aan zijn kin, hij vroeg zich af wat hij met Tom zou doen. Hij wilde hem breken, dat was zeker. Net zoals met hem was gebeurd, enkele jaren terug. Dat was Grindelwalds werk geweest, en die was helemaal in zijn opzet geslaagd. En hij wilde net hetzelfde bereiken. Tom zat nu al een week in de cel, hij had ervoor gezorgd dat de cel hermetisch was afgesloten. Er was geen daglicht te zien, en de ruimte leek net gepast voor één persoon hoewel dat laatste enkel een illusie was. Ingeplant in het brein van Tom want in werkelijkheid was het juist een groot vertrek. Zijn bewaker had hem soms in de gaten gehouden van twee meter afstand. Maar Tom had niets gemerkt, hij zag enkel maar muren. De bewaker schrok op toen er zacht op het raam werd getikt. Hij stond op en liet de uil, die de oorzaak was van het geluid, binnen. De uil liet een brief voor zijn voeten vallen en vloog weer weg. Hij nam de brief op, en scheurde de envelop open.  
Hij wist wie de zender was, en het was zoals altijd geschreven in hetzelfde keurige handschrift.  
_Kom snel naar Normengard. Breng de gevangene mee. Er zijn complicaties.  
_Het leek vluchtig geschreven, en het was ook niets voor Grindelwald om het te laten verzenden met een uil. Wat was er aan de hand? Had Grindelwald schrik gekregen? Hij vond het wel jammer dat hij de gevangene moest meenemen. Het was anders nog zo leuk geworden. Elke dag had hij Grindewald een neprapport verstuurd, over wat hij allemaal uit Tom kon krijgen. Grindelwald was geduldig geweest en blij met de informatie die hij kreeg. De bewaker had zijn baas laten weten dat Tom taai was, en de gegevens die hij opstuurde wist hij al langer dan vandaag. Meer nog, ze kwamen zelfs niet uit Tom zijn mond. Hij had ze op een veel eenvoudigere manier verkregen, maar zo had hij al de hele tijd kunnen doen wat hij wilde met Tom. De bewaker stond op, gooide de brief in de het vuur en tilde het slappe lichaam op zijn schouders.  
De Reliekenzoeker, Grindelwalds vertrouweling, verliet het vertrek zonder een spoor na te laten.


	23. Hoofdstuk 21 Geen tandenstokers

**Geen tandenstokers**

Met meer moeite dan anders was hij er in geslaagd om zonder ontdekt te worden bij het bureau van Grindelwald te geraken. Het was deze keer wat moeilijker dan gewoonlijk, hij moest immers een extra gewicht mee torsen op zijn schouders. Hij klopte een keer zacht aan, en ging daarna naar binnen. Zoals verwacht was Grindelwald alleen in de kamer. Hij liep het vertrek verder binnen, en liet het lichaam neervallen op de grond.  
"Wat is er zo dringend?"  
Grindelwald drukte hem een krant in zijn handen. Hij sloeg hem open en las de titel. Hij begreep nu al iets meer van Grindelwalds paniek.  
"Ik wist niet dat je een abonnement had op deze krant."  
"Dat heb ik ook niet. Het lag op mijn bureau toen ik binnenkwam. Iemand heeft het daar gelegd."  
"En je hebt geen idee wie?"  
"Nee. Iemand die Engels spreekt vermoed ik, en die zijn er hier niet veel."  
"Moet ik het onderzoeken?"  
"Laat maar. Ik hou me er zelf wel mee bezig"  
Grindelwald liep naar zijn stoel en liet zich erin zakken.  
"Wat doen we met hem?" vroeg de Reliekenzoeker en hij gebaarde naar Tom.  
"Rastaban wordt ongeduldig. Hij krijgt hem voor een paar dagen, zo denkt hij dat hij zich nuttig maakt. Daarna is hij weer voor jou," antwoordde Grindelwald.  
"Je er veel informatie uitgekregen."  
Hij stond op en liep naar Tom.  
"En zo te zien heb je er weinig geweld voor hoeven te gebruiken." Grindelwald draaide zich om.  
"Je kan gaan."  
De Reliekenzoeker stond op en verdween door de deur. Grindelwald zuchtte, dat was één verdachte minder. Hoewel hij één van de weinigen was die Engels sprak, had Grindelwald het idee dat de Reliekenzoeker er niets mee te maken had. Maar wie dan wel?

Peter liep voorbij de opgezette tenten. Enkele Tovenaars hadden sinds gisteren zich al neergeplant bij de oude ruïne. De voorbije nacht was de populatie nog meer toegenomen, Peter probeerde zich een baan te maken door de massa. Hij passeerde nu de Centauren. Enkelen van hen waren bezig met het scherp stellen van de wapens. Het was hem opgevallen met hoeveel voorzichtigheid de Centauren omgingen met hun bogen. Hij bleef een tijdje kijken naar hoe een Centaur de pees aanspande, en uittestte, en wanneer nodig wat bijstelde. De Centaur was zich bewust van de Tovenaar die hem stond te bekijken maar hij negeerde hem, zoals hij meestal deed.  
"Mooie boog," zei Peter toen de Centaur de afgestelde boog in het rek plaatste.  
De Centaur draaide zich om, en nam Peter in zich op. Een Tovenaar van normale lengte, bruine haarkleur, hij leek kleine wallen te hebben onder zijn ogen. Hij was gekleed in een kostuum met daarover een bruine jas die tot aan de grond reikte.  
"Wat zeiden de sterren?" vroeg de man, en hij wees naar een kaart met allerlei astronomische tekens erop.  
De pupillen van de Centaur vernauwden zich. Peter merkte dat hij de verkeerde vraag had gesteld.  
"Sorry, ik bedoelde daar niks mee. Ik vroeg me gewoon af of we…", Peter aarzelde,"kans maken vandaag."  
"Wij, Centauren, kunnen niet exact voorspellen. Wij interpreteren alleen de zaken die jullie niet opmerken," zei de Centaur met een zware, aangename stem.  
"En wat interpreteerden jullie dan?"  
"Er staan grote dingen te gebeuren. Voor beide partijen."  
De Centaur leek niets meer te willen zeggen en staarde hem enkel nog maar aan.  
"Bedankt," mompelde Peter en hij probeerde door te lopen, maar de Centaur blokkeerde hem de weg.  
"Jij draagt een grote last met je mee. Ik zie het aan je ogen."  
De Centaur legde even zijn hand op Peters schouder en liep daarna verder zodat Peter zijn weg kon hervatten.

"Ah Peter, daar ben je."  
Het was de stem van Jonathan.  
"Je hebt blijkbaar kennis gemaakt met Ansgar," zei hij toen hij naast Peter kwam staan.  
"Jonathan en Peter liepen samen verder.  
"Hij is een beetje een uitzondering bij de Centauren. Het is zelfs al zeer speciaal dat hij tegen jou praatte."  
"Echt waar?"  
Jonathan knikte, "Als ik alles zowat goed heb gehoord van wat de Centauren me vertelden, is Angsar een zonderling. Hij behoort niet tot hun stam, maar hij wordt wel aanvaard binnen de groep. Meer niet. Hij neemt niet deel aan het overleg bij de Centauren, en is dus eerder zelfstandig. De Centauren vertelden me, dat hij gisteren zich zwijgzaam bij de groep had gevoegd die op het punt stond om naar hier te vertrekken. Hij wisselde geen woord met hen."  
"Bizar," zei Peter.  
"Ik heb het vreemdste nog niet verteld. Niemand van de stam had de voorbije maand gesproken, hij kon dus onmogelijk op de hoogte zijn gebracht dat de stam een groep strijders ging zenden om ons te helpen."  
"Je bent me aan het beetnemen."  
"Nee, echt waar. De leider van de stam vertelde me dat, en hij is niet direct iemand die in staat is te liegen."  
Plots voelde Peter onder zich een enorme dreun. Jonathan draaide met zijn ogen.  
"Niet weer… Dat is nu al de vierde keer dat ik die reuzen moet gaan vertellen dat bomen geen tandenstokers zijn. Ik zie je straks wel!"  
Jonathan snelde in de richting waar het tumult vandaan kwam. Hij liep wat verder, en zag naast een muur de grote gestalte van Boris staan.

Peter had een slechte nacht achter de rug. Hij was rond middernacht wakker geworden uit een rare nachtmerrie. Hij wist niet meer waarvan hij zo geschrokken was, maar het zorgde er wel voor dat hij niet meer in slaap geraakte. Misschien was het ook wel deels door de angst die door zijn lichaam gierde. Hij besefte plots dat alles af hing van vandaag. De veiligheid van zijn gezin, het leven van Tom, het verslaan van Grindelwald…  
Als zijn plan mislukte was het laatste beetje hoop verdwenen, en had Grindelwald vrijspel. Omdat hij toch niet kon slapen was hij opgestaan en had hij liggen ijsberen door de kamer. Hij had alle stappen van het plan overlopen, overwogen wat kon misgaan waar hij extra aandacht op moest vestigen, en hij kon enkel maar vaststellen dat het plan het beste was wat ze ooit zouden kunnen doen. Toen hij dat concludeerde was het al ochtend geworden. Hij ging voor zijn kleerkast staan en schoof enkele gewaden opzij. Hij besloot om zijn kostuum te nemen, hij had geen enkele reden waarom hij het koos, maar hij deed het toch aan. Toen viel zijn oog op de andere kant van de kamer.  
Toms kant.  
Alles lag er nog net zo bij zoals Tom het had achter gelaten.  
"Vandaag kom ik je halen, vriend. En dan breng ik je mee naar hier," zei Peter meer tegen zichzelf. Hij hoopte zo vurig dat ze Tom levend en wel zouden aantreffen.  
Daarna was hij de kamer uit gegaan. En hopelijk niet voor de laatste keer.

Daar stond hij dan. Het was zover. Iedereen was aanwezig in de tent; Boris, Arman, Emma, Arthur en Jonathan. Er hing een vreemde sfeer. Ze wisten allemaal dat dit het belangrijkste moment van hun leven zou worden. Peter keek hen één voor één aan. De kans was groot dat ze na deze aanval nooit meer zouden worden herenigd. Maar iedereen had deze optie overwogen, en iedereen was gebleven.  
"Dit is het dan. Het moment waar we op hebben gewacht," doorbrak Peter de stilte.  
"Ik ga hier geen lange speech afsteken. Bedankt iedereen. Voor jullie moed, opoffering en- Hopelijk drink ik morgen met jullie een boterbiertje."  
Ze lachten, hoewel het niet een echte lach was.  
Hij omhelsde iedereen nog eens, ter wijze van afscheid.  
Toen hij bij Emma was zag ze hoe haar ogen vochtig werden.  
Hij gaf haar een extra dikke omhelzing en fluisterende in haar oor.  
"Als ik het niet overleef," Peter kreeg een krop in de keel," wil je dan alsjeblieft tegen Maggie zeggen dat ik zielsveel van haar hou?"  
"Doe ik," zei ze met een trillende stem.  
Peter zuchtte nog een keer, en liep daarna de tent uit. Hij ging naar de afgesproken plaats waar de Elfen al op hem wachtten.  
"Is meneer klaar?"  
"Ja Sarlic, ik ben klaar."  
Peter gaf de twee Huiselfen een hand.  
"Laten we hen een lesje leren," zei Raffel, "Voor meester Marcel!"  
Meteen volgde op Raffels woorden een luide knal en waren ze plotseling verdwenen.


	24. H22 De beslissende strijd Deel 1

**Deel 1**

De kilte overviel Peter plots, meteen wist hij dat ze op hun bestemming waren. Hij opende zijn ogen, hij en de Huiselfen stonden in een laaggewelfde gang. De gang werd schaars verlicht door enkele toortsen die aan de muren waren bevestigd, door het beetje licht kon hij zien hoe vochtig de stenen wel waren. Op sommige plaatsen kwam het vocht zelfs naar binnen gesijpeld. Ze moesten nu enkele meters onder Normengard zijn.  
"Meneer," Sarlic trok aan Peters mouw, "wij sleutels moeten halen. Volg mij."  
Sarlic was nu de gids hier, hij was de enige die zijn weg kende door stenen gangen. Het trio begon langzaam aan zijn tocht door de kerkers.  
Peter hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag, als ze iemand tegenkwamen moest die direct worden uitgeschakeld. Hun aanwezigheid zou nog een hele tijd onopgemerkt moeten blijven, risico's moesten vermeden worden.  
Het was een lange gang, en om de twee meter verscheen er een zware deur met daarop een nummer. Achter deze deuren zaten de gevangenen, velen hadden al maanden geen daglicht gezien. Daar hoopten ze nu verandering in te brengen.  
Sarlic gaf een teken dat ze er bijna waren.  
"Wachtmeester in volgende kamer zijn," fluisterde hij.  
"Goed. We mogen hem geen kans geven om alarm te slaan."  
De Huiselfen knikten instemmend.  
Ze slopen dichter naar de kamer. Een smalle lichtbundel viel de gang in, de deur stond dus op een kier, wat het allemaal een beetje eenvoudiger maakte.  
Raffel legde voorzichtig zijn oor tegen de deur, maar leek niets te horen. Met zijn toverstok in de aanslag duwde Peter zachtjes tegen de deur. De wachtmeester zat, met zijn rug naar hem toegekeerd, aan zijn bureau. Geruisloos liep Peter de kamer in, de Elfen bleven buiten aan de deur staan. Hij zette de punt van zijn toverstok tegen de bochel van de wachtmeester.  
"Een gil of verkeerde beweging en je bent er geweest," zei Peter in het oor van de wachtmeester.  
Die had Peter duidelijk niet horen aankomen, en was de eerste seconden te verrast om ook maar iets te ondernemen.  
"Wat," bracht de wachtmeester geschrokken uit, "Wie zijn jullie? Hoe ben je ontsnapt uit je cel?"  
De wachtmeester dacht dat Peter een ontsnapte gevangene was. Hij had dus nog niet door wat er aan de hand was.  
"Ik stel hier de vragen," antwoordde Peter, "Sta op en geef me je toverstok."  
Hij gehoorzaamde en reikte Peter zijn toverstok aan die hij uit één van zijn zakken haalde.  
Peter nam hem aan.  
"Raffel, kom naar binnen. Sarlic, jij blijft op de uitkijk staan. Waarschuw me als er iemand aankomt," Peter richtte zich weer tot de persoon voor hem, "Geef ons de sleutels van de cellen."  
De man taste weer in zijn gewaad en haalde er een sleutelbos uit te voorschijn. Raffel nam de sleutels aan.  
"Alstublieft," smeekte de man, "Laat me leven, u heeft nu wat u wilt…"  
"Oh, maar dat is nog niet alles. Waar liggen de toverstokken die je hebt afgenomen van de gevangenen?"  
"Die worden meteen vernietigd bij afname. Echt waar, hier zij-"  
"Lieg niet," zei Peter, en om zijn bedreiging wat kracht bij zetten duwde hij de punt van zijn toverstok wat dieper in de buik van de wachtmeester, "Ik weet dat jij de toverstokken niet vernietigt maar ze achterhoudt. Nietwaar? Je hebt toch een handeltje in tweedehands toverstokken op de zwarte markt?"  
Het gezicht van de man verbleekte en de verbazing stond van zijn gezicht af te lezen.  
"Hoe weet jij dat?" stamelde hij geschrokken, het angstzweet droop van zijn gezicht af.  
Peter was niet van plan om zijn bronnen prijs te geven. Hij was aan de informatie gekomen via Boris, en die had het dan weer via één van zijn informanten. Die had de taak om de zwarte markt in de gaten te houden. Zo waren ze op het spoor gekomen van het handeltje. En deze informatie was daarna deel uit gaan maken van het grote plan.  
"Waar liggen ze?"  
De man wees trillend met zijn vinger naar een hutkoffer die naast de deur stond.  
"Zeker?"  
"Heel zeker… Ik heb gedaan wat u wilt. Spaar mij! Het komt allemaal door hem!"  
_"Detentio!"_  
Uit zijn toverstok kwam een touw dat zich strak rond wachtmeester strengelde. Hoe hard hij ook tegenspartelde; het touw was sterker, en hij nadat hij dat inzag staakte hij zijn pogingen.  
Peter stapte naar de koffer die de man net had aangewezen. Er zat een slot op, maar met een eenvoudige Alohomoraspreuk was het obstakel al overwonnen. De koffer was inderdaad gevuld met toverstokken van verschillende formaten en kleuren.  
"Mooi zo."  
Hij rechtte zijn rug en liep naar een houten kleerkast die in de kamer stond. Peter trof er enkele gewaden in aan van de Zuiveren. Enkele waren te groot of te klein, maar hij vond er eentje die hem ongeveer paste. Hij trok het aan over zijn andere kleren, de vermomming was handig voor later.  
"Raffel, Sarlic draag die hutkoffer mee naar buiten," beval Peter, "En wat jou betreft, jij gaat even de kleerkast in. Kom, laat me niet wachten of -"  
De man reageerde meteen op Peters vraag en sprong met beide voeten die waren vastgebonden naar kast. Hij had wat moeite om de kast in te geraken, maar slaagde er toch in nadat hij had gezien dat zijn belager zijn stok terug op hem had gericht.  
"En voor het geval dat je gaat proberen om je vriendjes te waarschuwen. _Paralitis!_"  
Peter deed de deuren van de kast dicht en deed ze op slot. Van hem waren ze nu al verlost.  
"Kom, we hebben wat mensen te bevrijden."

Arman ijsbeerde over de heuvelrug. Hij stond op de uitkijk en wachtte tot één van de Huiselfen zou verschijnen. Als dat gebeurde dan zou het tweede deel van hun plan in werking treden. Het was zijn taak om de Zuiveren uit Normengard te lokken, de openheid van de omringende velden in.  
Hij nam zijn verrekijker en gluurde nog eens naar Normengard. Grindelwalds bolwerk lag er rustig bij. Vroeger was deze hele plaats bebost geweest, maar Grindelwald had de bomen laten ontwortelen om zo een open veld te creëren. Wat ervoor zorgde dat als er een mogelijke aanval kwam, die direct zichtbaar was. Maar als Arman in zijn opzet slaagde dan zouden de Zuiveren de openheid betreden. Het voordeel van de Zuiveren, zou hun nadeel worden. Ze hadden geen omringende muren meer die hen zouden beschermen. Hij stopte met kijken en begon nerveus aan zijn trouwring te draaien, het zou niet lang meer mogen duren.

De eerste cel die ze openden herbergde acht gevangen, ze waren allemaal onderkoeld en graatmager. In de cel stonden vier bedden, die elk plaatsboden voor twee tovenaars. Ze hadden alleen maar een matras opgevuld met stro en hadden geen dekens tot hun beschikking. De eerste reactie van de gevangenen was angst. Ze dachten dat er weer één van de Zuiveren was gekomen om hen mee te nemen om te worden verhoord of enkele zware werken uit te gaan voeren. Werken die met een toverstok op een minuut waren geklaard, maar die zij zonder magie moesten vervullen. Gewoon om hen bezig te houden. Peter vertelde dat hij van het Verzet was, en hij was gekomen om hen te bevrijden. Eerst reageerden ze wat achterdochtig, maar toen hij de Huiselfen binnenriep die de hutkoffer vol stokken meesleurden, verdween hun wantrouwigheid. Meteen doken de Tovenaars af op de kist en probeerden hun toverstok te zoeken. Enkelen hadden geluk en vonden hun toverstok terug tussen de vele andere. Voor de anderen betekende dat hun toverstok wel was vernietigd of verkocht. Peter werkte samen met de Huiselfen de gang verder af. Overal kreeg hij de zelfde reacties, en in elke cel waren de gevangenen in dezelfde slechte conditie. Sommigen waren er ernstig aan toe, te zwak om op hun eigen benen te staan en moesten worden ondersteund worden door anderen. Velen reageerden dankbaar en konden het niet laten om Peter te omhelzen en in tranen uit te barsten, wetend dat de donkere tijd hier beneden verleden tijd was. Hun dank gaf Peter een heerlijk gevoel, het deed hem beseffen dat ze bezig waren met iets goeds.  
Toen ze de hele gang hadden bevrijd gaf Peter wat uitleg.  
"Jullie zijn bevrijd door het Verzet. Maar onze taak zit er nog niet op. Er zijn nog heel veel gevangenen die moeten worden bevrijd. Daarvoor zoek in enkele vrijwilligers die met mij meegaan om de anderen terug op vrije voet te stellen. Wij willen een einde brengen aan dit gebeuren, en ik heb jullie hulp daarbij nodig. Het zal niet volstaan om enkel de gevangenen te bevrijden. Want in dat geval zullen binnen enkele weken de cellen weer gevuld zijn met andere slachtoffers. Dus ik vraag jullie om straks mee te vechten voor jullie vrijheid. Mensen die te ziek of zwak zijn kunnen in veiligheid worden gebracht door de Huiselfen. Nu, wie vecht er mee aan mijn zijde?"  
Enkele tovenaars en heksen stapten naar voren. Anderen volgden hun voorbeeld, en de groep strijders werd al gauw een groep die bestond uit tweeënveertig tovenaars en heksen.  
Peter dupliceerde de sleutels, en gaf ze aan een heks van middelbare leeftijd. Ze zag er even slecht uit als de anderen. Haar wangen waren ingevallen, en haar uitgemergelde handen omklemden stevig haar toverstok. Maar het waren haar ogen waardoor Peter haar had opgemerkt. Ze straalden vurigheid uit, de wil om te vechten.  
"Wat is je naam?"  
"Agnetha," antwoordde ze.  
"Goed, Agnetha, jij gaat met je groepje naar de gangen beneden. Als je bewakers tegenkomt schakel ze je uit. Maar je doodt ze niet. Begrepen?"  
Ze knikte.  
"Pas op voor Dementors. Ik denk dat zij deels aan de oorzaak liggen voor de koude die hier heerst. Je stuurt ze allemaal naar deze gang, hier kunnen ze hun toverstok zoeken in de kist en wachten op evacuatie, of zich aansluiten om te vechten. Goed, ga nu."  
Agnetha verdween met een groepje van tien man naar beneden.  
Tegen de resterende groep strijders vertelde hij dat ze de zwakken en zieken hier moesten helpen en verdedigen tot hun transport. Hij vroeg nog enkelen van hen om zich bij hem te voegen terwijl hij naar boven ging om verder te bevrijden. Voor hij naar boven vertrok, riep hij Raffel bij zich.  
"Je weet wat je nu moet doen. Ga naar Arman en vertel hem dat deel één van de opdracht is geslaagd, en dat het tijd is voor deel twee. Kom daarna terug en start met het wegbrengen van de zieken voor de strijd hier losbarst."  
"Ja meneer. U bent een goed meneer, meneer."  
"Dank je, Raffel. Maar het is nu geen tijd voor complimenten, het is tijd voor actie."  
De Huiself verdween, en Peter ging met zijn groepje naar de bovenliggende gangen.  
Ook daar troffen ze gevangenen aan. Zij die te zwak waren om te lopen werden de trap afgedragen. Peter was nu bezig met een cel te openen, twee gangen hoger dan de gang die ze als verzamelpunt hadden afgesproken. Hij zwaaide de deur open. Maar in cel trof hij niets menselijks aan.

De Huiself was plots voor hem verschenen. Arman haalde opgelucht adem toen de Elf het goede nieuws vertelde. Hij wist wat hem nu te doen stond. De Elf keerde terug naar de buik van het stenen fort terwijl Arman de heuveltop afliep.  
Aan de heuvelvoet wachtten Boris en Jonathan.  
"Nu is het aan ons om in actie te komen," zei Arman toen hij zich bij hen voegde.  
Terwijl Jonathan en hij de reuzen, centauren en de leden van het Verzet naar hun plaatsen zouden leiden, zou Boris beginnen met het maken van bezweringen die het Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen in een omtrek van één kilometer rond Normengard onmogelijk moest maken. Hij kreeg assistentie van enkele leden van het Verzet die bekwaam waren in zulk soort spreuken . Het zou het aankomen van extra hulp voor Grindelwald wat lastiger moeten maken, en het voorkwam ook dat Grindelwald zou proberen te vluchten vanuit Normengard.  
Arman en Jonathan gaven het leger nog enkele korte instructies. Ze mochten nog niet meteen alles in de strijd gooien. Eerst moesten ze gewoon de aandacht trekken, zodat ze de Zuiveren uit Normengard zouden lokken. Dat was hun eerste doel, en dan zou Peter met zijn strijdmacht de Zuiveren in de rug aanvallen. Wat de Zuiveren zeker niet zouden verwachten.

_"Lumos!"  
_Het schijnsel verdreef de duisternis in de cel. Het waren Kobolden. En hij herkende meteen de Kobold die op hem toe stapte. Hij had hem al eens eerder ontmoet. In het Ministerie.  
"Ik wist dat u zou komen," zei Grotr.  
"Wij hadden jullie toch bevrijd? Zijn jullie terug opgepakt?" riep Peter vol ongeloof.  
"We hebben ons laten oppakken," antwoordde de Kobold.  
"Wat!"  
"De dag na onze bevrijding was er onenigheid in de stam. Toen we terug thuis waren, besefte ik dat Grimholt, onze leider, de verkeerde beslissing hadden genomen. Ik verzamelde enkele anderen die er ook zo over dachten en hebben 's nachts onze families verlaten."  
"En toen zijn jullie gearresteerd?"  
"Nee. Wij hadden getracht om uw verblijfplaats op te sporen. Maar u was onvindbaar. Dus de enige kans om nog te kunnen helpen was ons te laten arresteren, en dan in de cel te wachtten tot u uw plan zou uitvoeren. Ik was er zeker van dat u het zou uitvoeren, met of zonder onze hulp. En u ziet het, ik had gelijk," zei Grotr smalend die als laatste de cel uitging.  
Peter had er niet op gerekend dat hij nog hulp moest verwachten van de Kobolden. Het verhaal van Grotr kwam dan ook als een totale verassing, maar de hulp zou zeker van pas kunnen komen.  
"Ik ben blij dat jullie je hulp aanbieden. Die is meer dan welkom. Met hoeveel zijn jullie?"  
"We kwamen met zeven Kobolden binnen."  
Peter telde de Kobolden, er waren er maar zes en hij was er zeker van dat de cel leeg was.  
"Waar is de andere?"  
"Hij heeft de martelingen niet overleefd," zei Grotr met een trieste zucht.  
"Oh. Het spijt me…" Een koude rilling verspreidde zich over Peters rug. De Kobolden hadden een vriend verloren, en hij hoopte vurig dat hij datzelfde niet zou hoeven mee te maken.  
"Ga twee verdiepingen naar boven, en verzamel daar bij de andere op de gang," zei Peter, "Ik zie jullie daar."  
Hij liet de Kobolden achter en ging verder met zijn taak. In de cellen vond hij nog meer Tovenaars en Heksen, maar geen Tom. Peter had gehoopt om hem ergens in de cellen te ontdekken, maar hij had geen succes gehad. Misschien zat hij wel bij de gevangenen die Agnetha bevrijdde. Hij hoopte het zo hard. Nadat hij de laatste cel had opengemaakt, was hij terug naar beneden gegaan. Maar Tom was nergens in de mensenmassa te bespeuren. Hij bevond zich niet in de ondergrondse cellen, althans dat maakte Peter zichzelf wijs. Hij wilde niet geloven dat Tom dood was. Alles ging net zo goed, het plan werkte, Tom moest nog in leven zijn. Het kon niet anders.  
Ook Agnetha had met haar groepje de cellen afgewerkt.  
"Ik wil dat je de zieken hier beneden blijft beschermen terwijl ze worden geëvacueerd. Zoek nog enkele mensen die je groep willen versterken," zei hij toen hij haar vond.  
"Mensen, mag ik even?" riep Peter, "Ik denk dat inmiddels het al is doorverteld dat ik straks ten strijde trek. En hopelijk met velen van jullie aan mijn zijde. Jullie zijn herenigd met familieleden, vrienden, collega's. Maar jullie zullen ook hebben gemerkt dat er mensen niet meer zijn.  
De kans dat zij nog in leven zijn is klein, maar de kans bestaat," het laatste zei hij meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de toehoorders, "Ik zou jullie willen vragen om een minuut stilte te houden, maar die tijd hebben we helaas niet. Als we ons zelf niet bij de doden willen voegen, moeten we opschieten."

"Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien toen hij om genade smeekte. Die man had er echt alles voor over om te blijven leven," de Zuivere leek nog na te glunderen toen hij zijn verhaal vertelde. Uit zijn gewaad haalde hij een zilveren ring met kleine versieringen en legde die voor hem op tafel.  
"Hij wilde me zelfs betalen."  
"Duidelijk Koboldenwerk. Dat zal heel wat opleveren op de zwarte markt," concludeerde één van zijn collega's.  
Rastaban had het hele gebeuren onopgemerkt vanuit de deurpost in de gaten gehouden.  
"Handel in gestolen goederen is verboden," zei hij toen hij de kamer inliep.  
De mannen schrokken door de aanwezigheid van hun overste.  
Rastaban stapte verder de kamer in, en pakte de ring die op de tafel lag.  
"Als Grindelwald hiervan hoort, krijgen jullie grote problemen," ging Rastaban verder terwijl hij het sieraad bestudeerde.  
De Zuivere die het had gestolen kleurde lijkbleek.  
"Alstublieft, Heer," smeekte hij, "Vertel niets aan Grindelwald."  
Hij wilde nog meer zeggen, maar het hele gebouw werd plots opgeschrikt door een luide knal.  
"Dat klinkt van buitenaf," zei één van de Zuiveren die overeind was gesprongen.  
"Ga kijken," commandeerde Rastaban.  
De Zuiveren verlieten de kamer. Toen de dief passeerde, nam Rastaban hem even apart.  
"We praten er later nog over."  
De Zuivere knikte onderdanig en haastte zich weg.  
Toen hij nog alleen in de kamer was, stak Rastaban de ring in een zak van zijn gewaad. De ring zou inderdaad wel wat waard zijn op de zwarte markt, en extra inkomsten waren steeds welkom. Zo had hij al wat aardig bijeen gespaard, in de naam van Grindelwald had hij gestolen voorwerpen in beslag genomen. De onrechtmatige eigenaars hadden nooit durven protesteren tegen hem of Grindelwald, uit angst om te worden gestraft. Dus hij kon zijn gang gaan met het verkopen van de goederen. Maar dat was zijn geheimpje. Rastaban liep de kamer uit, en ging achter de Zuiveren aan.  
Al gauw kwam hij er één tegen op de gang, die terug was gelopen.  
"Heer, wij worden aangevallen."  
"Wat?"  
"Buiten, Heer. Er staat een heel leger van mensen en reuzen."  
De man deinsde achteruit, bang voor Rastabans reactie.  
"Als dit een grap is, dan zal het je hele miezerigere carrière berouwen dat je het ooit hebt gewaagd om zulke onzin tegen mij te zeggen," siste Rastaban.  
"Echt waar, Heer Rastaban. Kijkt u zelf maar."  
Hij gebaarde trillend van angst naar de deur om naar de uitkijkpost op de muur te gaan.  
Rastaban liep naar de deur, iemand was een grap aan het uithalen en had die ene Zuivere onder een Imperiusvloek gezet. Rastaban was laaiend.  
Pas toen hij buiten stond besefte hij dat het geen grap was. Het was echt. Er stond een leger buiten.  
"Wat?" stamelde hij ontzet uit. "Dat kan niet…"  
"Ze zijn juist verschenen, Heer."  
Rastaban telde een vijftigtal tovenaars en heksen en vier reuzen. Ze zouden het leger eenvoudig kunnen verslaan, in Normengard huisden momenteel ongeveer vierhonderd Zuiveren. Het was dus een eitje om de mensen daarbuiten te verslaan. Alleen had hij geen idee hoe ze onopgemerkt hadden kunnen verzamelen en kunnen oprukken tot aan Normengard.  
Zonder een woord te zeggen liep Rastaban Normengard weer binnen.  
Hij zocht naar een manier hoe hij aan Grindelwald zou kunnen uitleggen dat hun verdediging had gefaald. Al wandelend probeerde hij de beste manier te vinden om het nieuws aan zijn meester over te maken.  
Hij naderde de vertrekken van Grindelwald en klopte zacht aan.  
"Binnen."  
Rastaban klopte zichzelf even op de borst om hem wat moed te geven voor hij naar binnenging.  
"Er zijn enkele problemen."  
"Zeg maar," zei Grindelwald zonder op te kijken van een boek dat hij aan het lezen was.  
"Er staat een leger buiten."  
Grindelwald veerde meteen recht tot hij het woord leger hoorde. Met een harde dreun legde hij het boek op het bureaublad, keerde zich met zijn rug naar Rastaban toe en staarde uit zijn raam. En hij zag inderdaad hoe er een groep, bestaande uit Tovenaars, Heksen en reuzen in de open vlakte stond.  
Hij vatte Grindelwalds stilzwijgen op dat hij verder mocht praten.  
"Ik heb ook geen enkel idee hoe zij hier onopgemerkt zijn geraakt."  
Grindelwald zei nog steeds niets.  
"Ik ga het probleem zo oplossen, ik zal persoonlijk een groep van onze beste manschappen leiden en de aanvallers onder handen nemen."  
"Fout, Rastaban," zei Grindelwald koel en hij draaide zich naar Rastaban toe.  
"Hoe bedoelt u? Wilt u nie-"  
"Ik zal een leger leiden. Je stelt me teleur, ik had echt gedacht dat je competent genoeg was om de boel hier runnende te houden. Maar ik heb me dus vergist."  
De woorden kwamen hard aan. Rastaban had zowat de hoogste positie bereikt die een Zuivere kon bereiken, en hij voelde nu hoe die positie aan een zijden draadje hing.  
"Het spijt me, Grindelwald."  
"Jij blijft hier en let op hem," zei Grindelwald en hij wees naar het slappe lichaam van Tom.  
"Hij is nog onder de effecten van een verdovingsmiddel, hij kan dienen als joker. Ik hoop dat ik niet teveel van je vraag, Rastaban," dat laatste klonk wel alsof Grindelwald tegen een baby praatte.  
Grindelwald wachtte niet op een antwoord en verliet zijn bureau.  
Rastaban bleef verslagen achter en nam een stoel en ging bij Tom zitten. Deze opdracht zou hij niet verprutsen.


	25. H22 De beslissende strijd Deel 2

**Deel 2**

Grindelwald was op de muur geklommen en keek neer op de binnenplaats. Daar hadden in een mum van tijd zich honderd van zijn beste mannen verzameld. De anderen had hij bevolen om zich paraat te houden.  
Eerst de krant, en nu dit. Iemand probeerde hem iets duidelijk te maken. Hij was dan ook op zijn hoede. Het legertje dat nu voor Normengard stond, was klein. En dat moesten hun leiders ook weten, het was pure zelfmoord. Of er moest nog iets op komst zijn. Dat was één van de voornaamste redenen om de leiding zelf in handen te nemen. Hij nam de dreiging serieus, want iemand die onopgemerkt Normengard kon binnendringen en zelfs tot in zijn kamer kon geraken was sterk. En als die ook nog eens een heel leger kon laten opduiken vanuit het niets was het zeker zorgwekkend. Ook al telde het zo weinig man.  
"Ik wil ze levend," zei hij tegen de leider van zijn bataljon.

Arman was zich bewust dat ze werden gadegeslagen vanuit Normengard, maar dat was ook de bedoeling. Hij was omringd door de leden van het Verzet, de reuzen en Raffel. Daarnet had één van de reuzen een boomstam richting Normengard gegooid op zijn bevel. Het was niet de bedoeling om het gebouw schade te berokken, dat was dan ook niet gebeurd, maar enkel om te provoceren én de aandacht te trekken. Daar leken ze nu succesvol in te zijn geslaagd.  
De poort van Normengard opende zich en een groep Zuiveren kwam naar buiten gemarcheerd. Allen in het zelfde gewaad gehuld, en hun blik op hun tegenstanders gericht. Enkelen van hen hielden hun toverstok omhoog, en hielden zo een Protegoschild op.  
Arman liet hen nog enkele meters naderen, toen hief hij zelf ook zijn toverstok op en richtte naar de hemel. Een blauwe vuurpijl schoot de lucht in.  
Meteen kwam er reactie, maar niet van de Zuiveren.  
Er klonk hoefgetrappel, de Centauren kwamen in formatie van achter de heuvels gereden. Jonathan en de Centauren voegden zich bij Arman. Hij had de verrassing op de gezichten van enkele Zuiveren bij het horen van het hoefgetrappel opgemerkt.  
Ze zouden eens moeten weten, dit is nog maar het begin van de verrassing. Met een oorverdovend lawaai barstte het gevecht los, spreuken werden van beide kanten afgevuurd. Rode en groene stralen vlogen over en weer. Spreuken, zowel ter aanval als ter verdediging, werden gebruld en vormen samen een luid krijgsgewoel.  
Arman richtte zich tot Raffel en knikte.  
Die had de boodschap begrepen en verdween.

Peter stond bij de deur die naar boven zou leiden. Alle tovenaars en heksen die als strijdkrachten Peter wilden helpen, hadden zich nu achter hem verzameld. Vierhonderd strijdkrachten stonden hem bij in het komende gevecht. Enkele van hen had hij moeten afkeuren omdat ze in te slechte conditie waren. Ze hadden geprotesteerd want ze wilden absoluut meevechten om vermoorde familieleden te wreken. Peter had hen verteld dat hij hun strijdlust bewonderde, en na veel argumenten hadden ze toch begrepen dat ze er beter aan zouden doen om zich te laten verzorgen.  
Ook de Kobolden stonden bij hem vooraan, gewapend met hamers en ander gereedschap dat ze in de kamer van de wachtmeester hadden gevonden. Raffel Verschijnselde, dat was het teken dat Arman tot de aanval over was gegaan. Binnen enkele ogenblikken zouden zij hetzelfde doen.  
"Wreek mijn meester meneer Peter," fluisterde de Elf in Peters oor toen die zich bukte.  
Raffel verdween verder in de mensenmassa om samen met zijn broer de gewonden en zieken uit Normgard te halen.  
"Daar gaan we!"  
Peter zwaaide de deur open en liep naar buiten, gevolgd door de anderen. Ze liepen het binnenplein op en stormden door de poort naar buiten. Meteen hoorden ze het geschreeuw van de achtergebleven Zuiveren in Normengard. Zij verzamelden zich, en maakten zich klaar om het onverwachte leger uit de kerkers te bestormen.  
Peter was één van de eerste die Grindelwalds groep buiten de poorten van Normengard bereikte.  
Er werd hard gevochten, maar Arman en Jonathan waren niet opgewassen tegen de Zuiveren van Grindelwald. Plots werd Peter afgeleid, doordat een grote vuurbal een eind verder vanuit de lucht neerdaalde. Exact dezelfde als hij al eerder had gezien. Hij moest zich naar die plaats proberen te vechten.  
Spreuken suisden rond zijn oren. De Centauren waren nu ook begonnen met het afvuren van pijlen, maar omdat de Zuiveren en het Verzet zich nu door elkaar hadden gemengd, hield het in dat je ook het gevaar liep om te worden geraakt door een pijl.  
Peter, gevolgd door de bevrijde gevangenen, startte de aanval in de rug.  
En die hadden de Zuiveren niet verwacht.

"Ik eis een onmiddellijk staakt het vuren," galmde het over het terrein.  
Peter zocht waar het geluid vandaan kwam.  
"Ik heb boven in mijn kantoor één van jullie vrienden. Tom, heet hij, geloof ik. Ik kan hem met één woord laten doden. Dus stop met vechten. Ik geef mijn manschappen het bevel om hetzelfde te doen."  
Peter had de bron van het geluid gevonden. Het kwam van een man op de muur van Normengard. Hij besefte dat die man Grindelwald moest zijn. Het was de eerste keer dat hij hem in levende lijve zag.  
De man zag er anders uit dan Peter hem had voorgesteld, hij had niets weg van een gestoorde gek of kwaadaardige heerser. Hij zag er eerder als een vriendelijke man uit, en was voor zijn leeftijd nog zeer jong en knap. Zijn grijze haren wapperden mee met de wind en met zijn blauwe ogen keek hij neer op het slagveld. Misschien was het door zijn charismatische voorkomen dat Grindelwalds daden nu nog gruwelijker leken.

"Staak het vuren!" riep Peter de anderen toe.  
"Wat? Peter, we kunnen nu toch nie-"  
"Arman, hij heeft Tom. Laat ons luisteren wat hij te zeggen heeft," beet hij Arman toe.  
Het strijdgewoel hield op, zowel de leden van het Verzet als Grindelwalds aanhangers staakten het vuren en keerden zich naar de man die hen toesprak.  
"Goed zo. Ik denk dat dit alles berust op een misverstand. Dus ik stel voor dat we het rustig uitpraten. Natuurlijk wel volgens mijn regels. Als één van jullie ook maar één verkeerde beweging doet, doe ik dit," hij knipte met zijn vingers, "en jullie vriend is er geweest. Begrepen?"  
"Er zijn al genoeg doden gevallen, Gellert."  
De stem kwam Peter bekend voor. Iemand uit zijn verleden.  
"Ik kwam hier toevallig voorbij. Blijkbaar is er een misverstandje met de koerierdienst en hebben ze mijn editie van de Ochtendprofeet verkeerd afgeleverd. Heb jij hem soms ontvangen, Gellert?"  
Peter draaide zich om en staarde recht in de blauwe ogen van Albus Perkamentus.

Albus Perkamentus liep Peter voorbij, en bleef met zijn ogen op Grindelwald gericht. Peter vroeg zich af waarom zijn oude leerkracht Gedaanteverwisselingen van Zweinstein hier plots was opgedoken, en wat bedoelde hij met de Ochtendprofeet? Peter had hem wel een goede leerkracht gevonden, hij was één van de jongere leerkrachten en zijn lessen waren dus iets aangenamer dan de andere lessen van oudere leerkrachten. Hij was altijd in de middenmaat geweest bij het vak, maar als de spreuken te ingewikkeld werden bleek hij ze niet meer succesvol uit te kunnen voeren. Gedaanteverwisselingen was dan weer het sterkste vak geweest van Tom.  
Tom.  
Grindelwald had ermee gedreigd om hem te vermoorden, maar hij leek nu zijn aandacht te hebben gericht op Perkamentus. Grindelwald had nog meer gezegd, de plaats waar hij Tom vasthield. Zijn kantoor. Peter probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk zich een weg te banen door de mensenmassa, hij zou Tom gaan bevrijden.

Arman bekeek het eigenaardige schouwspel met enige achterdocht. Grindelwald was onderbroken door een tovenaar, en Armans eerste gedachte was dat Grindelwald de stoorder onmiddellijk zou afstraffen. Maar hij leek het bij het verkeerde eind te hebben, Grindelwald deed niks en keek alleen maar. De man was gehuld in een donkerblauw gewaad en had een grijze haardos met een baard waar nog enkele bruine haren in waren te bespeuren. Grindelwald was ondertussen afgedaald en de mannen bleven op elkaar toestappen tot ze een armlengte van elkaar afstonden.  
Toen zag hij dat Peter weg was, voor de onderbreking had hij hem nog enkele meters van hem verwijderd zien vechten. Arman speurde de mensenmassa af, en hij dacht een glimp van Peter te zien, die de poort van Normengard inliep.  
_Waarom zou Peter terug naar binnen gaan?_  
Arman zette de achtervolging in, het was geen probleem om tussen de stilstaande tovenaars en heksen door te lopen, de meeste keken naar het eigenaardige schouwspel. Toen hij de poort door was moest Arman opnieuw even naar Peter zoeken. Die liep naar één van de deuren, Peter wilde dus echt naar binnen. Het begon bij hem te dagen; Peter wilde Tom gaan bevrijden! Hij liep verder de binnenplaats op. Toen hij ongeveer halverwege was, werd er een raam geopend. Een man leunde naar buiten. Hij schreeuwde slechts één ding.  
"Vecht!"  
Hij zag nog hoe de man vanuit het raam zijn toverstok op hem richtte.  
Een groene lichtflits volgde.

Het raam in Grindelwalds kantoor bood een goed overzicht op wat er zich buiten afspeelde. Zijn gevangene sliep toch nog steeds dus was hij naar het raam gestapt. Een ideale plaats, want hij kon zien wat er gebeurde, maar niemand kon hem zien staan. Hij had gezien hoe de manschappen de strijd hadden aangebonden met het Verzet. Zijn manschappen waren beter getraind, en veel groter in aantal dan het Verzet, en hij had gerekend op een korte strijd. Maar toen gebeurde het tweede onverwachte in minder dan één uur. De deuren die naar de kerkers leidden werden open gegooid en daaruit stroomde een groep van meer dan driehonderd ontsnapte gevangenen. Nadat hij van de verrassing was bekomen, wist hij zeker dat de strijd langer zou duren. Hij zag hoe alle manschappen in Normengard zich nu in de strijd gooiden. Rastaban had graag beneden gestaan, midden in het strijdgewoel. Hij hunkerde naar de adrenaline die door zijn hoofd zou gieren bij het ontwijken van spreuken en het overwinnen van zijn tegenstanders. Maar hij had nu een opdracht gekregen die hij niet mocht verknallen. Plotsklaps hield het tumult buiten op. Mensen van het Verzet en van zijn kant stopten met vechten. Op het bevel van Grindelwald? Hij zag hoe een onbekend persoon op zijn overste afliep. Dit was niets voor Grindelwald, Rastaban keek terug opzij. Het zag er naar uit dat zijn opdracht nog wel even zou slapen. Hij liep de kamer uit naar één van de gangen waar er wel een normaal raam was dat uitkeek op de binnenplaats. Uit zijn zak in zijn gewaad haalde hij zijn toverstok, en zwaaide het raam open.  
Hij zag hoe zijn manschappen naar de ontmoeting tussen de twee personen zaten te kijken, terwijl ze beter zouden vechten. Tussen zijn mannen zag hij hoe iemand zich een weg probeerde te banen, en koers zette naar één van de deuren van Normengard. Het was Peter, en Rastaban kon al raden wat hij zocht.  
Hij zou wel met Peter kunnen afrekenen, en ondertussen zouden zijn manschappen beneden de anderen kunnen aanpakken.  
"Vecht!" schreeuwde hij.  
Om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten richtte hij zijn stok op één van de leden van het Verzet die de binnenplaats overstak, en net dezelfde route wilde volgen als Peter.  
_"Avada Kedavra!" _  
De man viel slap neer.  
Zijn manschappen werden wakker geschud en volgden het bevel op.  
Rastaban liep weg van het raam, hij had voorbereidingen te treffen.

"Albus, jij?" vroeg Grindelwald toen hij voor de onverwachte bezoeker stond.  
Het was een hele tijd geleden dat hij Albus Perkamentus nog had gezien, van zijn tienerjaren. Natuurlijk had Grindelwald af en toe nog eens gedacht aan hem, aan de momenten dat ze samen hun plannen bespraken. Om de tovenaarswereld te hervormen, tot een perfecte nieuwe wereld. Waar de tovenaar zich niet langer hoefde te verbergen, maar stond waar hij behoorde. Boven de Dreuzels. Al die ideeën waren de basis geweest van Grindelwalds latere regime. Hij had de spreuk die hij en Perkamentus hanteerden zelfs boven de toegangspoort van Normengard laten ophangen.  
Het doel heiligt de middelen. En het was daaronder dat de twee elkaar troffen na al die jaren.  
Maar sinds die ene gebeurtenis waren de twee vrienden van elkaar gescheiden geweest, hij was teruggekeerd naar zijn tante en had er nog op gestaan om die avond weer te vertrekken. Ver weg van Engeland.  
En nu stond die tienervriend vanuit zijn jeugd voor hem.  
De innemende volwassen stem van Perkamentus bracht hem terug naar het heden; "Ja Gellert, ik."  
"Na al die jaren duik je eindelijk op. Waarom nu? Waarom hier?"  
"Om je tot rede te brengen. Om een einde te maken aan de waanzin die hier al jarenlang hoogtij viert."  
"Waanzin?" reageerde Grindelwald. "Waanzin! Jij noemt dit waanzin? Dit zijn onze ideeën. Ik heb ze uitgevoerd, Albus. Kijk dan!"  
Hij wees naar Normengard achter zich.  
"Alles waar wij voor staan, hier binnen handbereik."  
Perkamentus zuchtte, "Het enige wat ik zie is een gevangenis waar je onschuldige mensen in opsluit en martelt. Dit moet ophouden, Gellert."  
"Het doel heiligt de middelen. Dat was jouw spreuk. Wanneer de mensen inzien dat mijn wijze en opvattingen de juiste zijn, is dit allemaal niet meer nodig. Ik zal ze leiden naar de gouden eeuw van de Toverkunst."  
"Er zijn grenzen."  
"Wat is er toch met je gebeurd? Hebben ze je daar in Engeland van je briljante brein ontdaan? Is het soms betast door die giftige nevels die je inademt in die school waar je nu les geeft?"  
Grindelwald bespeurde in Perkamentus' gezicht enige verwondering toen hij dat laatste zei.  
"Je dacht toch niet dat ik je zomaar kon laten gaan? Ik heb je laten volgen, Albus. Ik weet wat je hebt gedaan, ik weet alles over jou. Kom, kom, Albus, ga weg van dat grijze academische geleuter, ik dacht dat je ambities wel hoger lagen dan dat… Sluit je bij mij aan. Wij, samen. Zoals vroeger, zoals gepland."  
"Nee. Er zijn dingen gebeurd, Gellert. Ik kan dit niet verder zijn gang laten gaan."  
Het gevecht rondom hen was ondertussen weer in volle hevigheid losgebarsten.  
"Albus. Ik wil dit liever niet, niet jij… We begrepen elkaar zo goed, we hebben dit ontwikkeld. Maar als er echt geen andere weg is..." Grindelwald diepte zijn toverstok op. "Het doel heiligt de middelen, nietwaar?"  
"Gellert, het kan ook op een andere manier. Dat weet je. Geef je over. Je kan zulke dingen ook op een andere manier bereiken. Laat die stok zakken."  
"Ben je soms bang om te vechten? Bang dat je misschien nog andere slachtoffers maakt dan de bedoeling is?"  
Perkamentus reageerde meteen en trok zijn toverstok. Grindelwald had dus duidelijk een gevoelige snaar geraakt.

Het opzetten van de veiligheidsgordel rond Normengard was redelijk vlot gegaan. Boris had de leiding over die opdracht, en samen met enkele anderen had hij vele en ontzettend ingewikkelde bezweringen geplaatst. Die zouden er voor zorgen dat men niet kon Verschijnen en Verdwijnselen, en ook waren er de nodige voorzorgsmaatregelen getroffen voor als alles niet volgens plan zou lopen. Hij hoopte dat hij ze niet hoefde te activeren. Van op een afstand had hij gezien hoe een gevecht begon. Spreuken vlogen in het rond. Toen werd hij opgeschrikt. Een vuurbal was een vlak voor hem tegen de grond neergevallen. Boris liep er met stijgende verbazing naartoe.  
Op de plaats waar de vuurbal was geland, was geen enkel spoor van een inslag, of verschroeide ondergrond te zien. Wat raar was, want volgens Boris zou er zeker een krater te zien moeten zijn.  
Het enige wat Boris vond was een Feniks die hem met een schuine blik aankeek.  
_Hij is gekomen_.  
Boris had zijn contactpartner op de hoogte gehouden van de recente ontwikkelingen en plannen, maar dat hij ook nog naar hier zou komen, had hij zeker niet verwacht.  
Boris speurde de omgeving af, en in de verte zag hij hoe een lange gestalte naar het strijdveld rende. Even later was het vechten gestopt. _Wat Albus Perkamentus niet allemaal gedaan kon krijgen_ dacht hij bij zichzelf. Boris besloot om vlug even naar de ruïnes te gaan waar de gewonde gevangenen werden gebracht en verzorgd. Arthur en Emma hadden hun handen vol. Overal lagen gewonden te wachten tot ze hulp kregen. Ze kregen assistentie van enkele leden van het Verzet die ook goed waren in Magische Heling. Ze deden hun uiterste best, maar het kon niet voorkomen worden dat over enkele lichamen een wit laken lag. Dood.  
"Hoe is het daar?" vroeg Arthur toen die Boris passeerde op weg naar een gevangene die juist arriveerde.  
"Voorlopig is het vechten gestopt."  
"Wat?" Arthur keek verrast toen hij dat hoorde.  
"We hebben nog hulp gekregen. Ik heb hem kunnen overtuigen."  
"Wie?" vroeg Emma die het gesprek had zitten te volgen van op een afstand.  
"Een oude vriend."  
Zijn woorden waren nog niet koud of meteen hoorden ze weer dat er werd gevochten. Boris liet Arthur en Emma achter en keerde terug naar zijn post.  
Het vechten was weer begonnen, Boris zou zich dus ook naar het slagveld begeven. Toen hij onderweg was, kwam hij een man tegen gehuld in enkele smerige oude dreuzelkleren. Ze leken in geen eeuwen meer gewassen, dus Boris wist dat hij met één van de gevangenen had te maken. De man liep mank, en leek pijn te hebben. Waarschijnlijk een verwonding opgelopen in het gevecht.  
"Gaat het?"  
De man tilde zijn hoofd op en staarde hem gedurende enkele seconden aan. Hij knikte en liep verder. Boris besteedde verder geen aandacht aan de man, en vervolgde zijn weg.  
Maar hij had geen idee met wie hij net het pad had gekruist.

De Reliekenzoeker had meteen gemerkt dat er iets mis was. Rastaban was het bureau binnen gestormd met het nieuws dat er buiten een leger stond. Natuurlijk had Rastaban hem niet gezien, hij had zich net op tijd kunnen verschuilen achter de deur. Terwijl Grindelwald en Rastaban een gesprek voerden, was hij de kamer zacht uitgeslopen. Hij kon zich niet buiten de muren van Normengard begeven om te Verdwijnselen, dus moest hij zich even schuilhouden. Hij had het hele gebeuren in de gaten gehouden, en toen de deuren van de kerkers openvlogen had hij meteen een plan bedacht. Hij sloop naar beneden, en schakelde één van de ontsnapte gevangen uit. Het lichaam sleurde hij één van de kamers in. Hij verwisselde van outfit, en bekeek even het lijk. Daarna nam hij uit één van zijn zakken een klein spiegeltje. Het vergde enige concentratie, maar hij slaagde erin om het gezicht aan te nemen van de dode. De Reliekenzoeker was een Transformagiër. Het was niet helemaal perfect, iemand die de persoon goed kende, zou hem zeker na een tijdje ontmaskeren. Het was goed genoeg om niet herkend te worden. Hij liep de kamer uit en mengde zich in het gevecht. Zo vocht hij zijn weg uit Normengard. Net toen hij naar buiten ging, verscheen er die man. Hij kende hem, want hij had voor Grindelwald enkele onderzoeken naar hem moeten doen. Albus Perkamentus, wat deed hij hier?  
Maar dat waren zijn zaken niet, het enige dat van belang was, was dat hij hier veilig weggeraakte. Het gevecht werd stilgelegd, en de Reliekenzoeker greep mooi zijn kans. Hij liet iedereen achter zich en probeerde een heel eind verder weg te gaan van Normengard om te Verdwijnselen. Achter zich hoorde hij dat de strijd weer was begonnen, maar hij was al verdwenen uit hun gezichtsveld. Toen hij merkte dat er iemand zijn richting uit kwam gelopen, deed hij alsof hij kreupel was. De man bood hulp aan, maar hij weigerde. De man liep verder, en had kennelijk totaal geen idee met wie hij net het pad had gekruist.  
"Tot een volgende keer, vader," zei hij.  
De Reliekenzoeker liep nog een eindje verder. Daar was hij in staat om te Verdwijnselen.  
Met een kleine knal liet hij Grindelwald en de anderen achter, het was tenslotte niet zijn strijd.


	26. H22 De beslissende strijd Deel 3

**De beslissende strijd - Deel 3**

Agnetha Areson had de leeftijd bereikt van 67 jaar, wat in heksenstandaarden nog altijd jong was. Maar zelf was ze van mening dat ze maar 65 jaar had geleefd. Haar laatste twee verjaardagen had ze in een vochtige cel doorgebracht. Van vieren was er geen sprake geweest. Het was een wonder dat ze die tijd had overleefd. Haar echtgenoot was ze al na enkele maanden gevangenschap verloren, en een jaar later was ook haar dochter gevolgd. Verbitterd had ze zitten wachten tot ook haar tijd was gekomen. Maar tot haar verbazing was het niet de dood maar een jongeman geweest die haar uit haar lijden had verlost. Zij en haar celgenoten hadden niet geweten wat hen overkwam. Er waren tranen van vreugde en verdriet gehuild, maar zij niet. Ze had al haar tranen eerder al opgehuild. Ze had van op een afstand toegekeken. Het was daarom ook dat ze vermoedde dat Peter haar had uitgekozen. Ze viel op. Agnetha had naar zijn uiteenzetting geluisterd en samen met enkele anderen ging ze op pad om medegevangen te bevrijden. Het verbaasde haar hoe ze soms zo jaloers werd als ze zag hoe families werden herenigd. Haar leven zou nooit meer hetzelfde zijn. Nu droeg ze de verantwoordelijkheid voor de evacuatie van de zieken. De twee Huiselfen verdwenen en verschenen aan de lopende band. Sommige gevangenen waren er erg aan toe, ze had daarnet zelfs nog bij een man gezeten wiens lichaam zo uitgemergeld was dat hij nog maar schim was van zijn vroegere ik. Hij had haar hand vastgehouden toen hij zijn laatste adem uitblies. Ze was al te vaak met de dood geconfronteerd geweest hierbinnen, zodat ze ook nu weer geen emotie liet blijken. Er bleef nu nog een tiental zieken over voor transport, tot nu toe hadden ze nog geen problemen gehad. En ze hoopte dat dat ook zo zou blijven. Ze werd zich ervan bewust dat ze over haar hele lichaam rilde, misschien was het een instinctieve reactie op het overlijden van die man daarnet, of omdat het kouder was geworden in de gang. Plots herinnerde ze zich Peters uitspraak.  
_"Pas op voor Dementors!"  
_Agnetha hield haar toverstok in de aanslag en keek om zich heen.  
De zieken bevonden zich aan het uiteinde van de gang, wat goed was want de trap lag helemaal aan de overkant. Ze zou er goed aan doen om een Patronus op te roepen maar ze kon niet aan een vrolijk moment denken. Niet hier.  
Ze riep een andere bewaker bij zich en samen liepen ze de naar de trap toe. Het slappe lichaam van de bewaker die de trap in het oog moest houden rolde van de trappen. Een geur nog erger dan dood en verderf volgde. Eerst zag ze hoe de uiteinden van een gerafeld zwart gewaad verschenen en daarna het hele lichaam. Verrotte zwarte handen en de gezichtsloze kap.  
Een Dementor.  
Ze stonden beiden aan de grond genageld en de Dementor schreed onverbiddelijk verder. Hij tilde zijn hand op en wilde haar met zijn koude greep vastnemen. Agnetha dacht aan haar mans laatste momenten en aan het gegil van haar dochter uit de martelkamer dat door merg en been ging. Ze probeerde de gedachten te verdingen, maar bleef aan haar dochter denken. Haar elfde verjaardag, toen had haar dochter een uil gekregen als cadeau. Het glunderende gezichtje van haar dochter toen was ze nooit vergeten.  
Dat was het, een gelukkige gedachte.  
_"Expecto Patronum!"__  
_Een uil, net zoals die uit de herinnering, spoot uit haar toverstok en drong de Dementor bij zijn prooien vandaan. Haar Patronus was veranderd, ze had niet de vorm aangenomen die ze vroeger had, een tortelduif. Een flauw glimlachje verscheen op haar gezicht. Nu was het een eerbetoon geworden aan haar dochter en man. De Patronus week niet van haar zijde en bleef rond haar hoofd cirkelen. Samen met de andere bewaker liep ze naar het lichaam van hun collega. Maar het was te laat, de kus van de Dementor had de ziel uit zijn lichaam gezogen en de val van de trap was hem fataal geworden. Met een trillende hand sloot ze de ogen van de man, waarna ze de bewaker de opdracht gaf zijn taak van hem over te nemen. Daarna haastte ze zich terug naar de anderen en beval de bewakers om ook hun Patronussen op te roepen.  
Ze zou de zieken verdedigen, ook al was dat het laatste wat ze deed.

De twee tovenaars stonden met getrokken toverstokken tegenover elkaar. Ze wachtten tot iemand de eerste zet zou doen. De commotie rond hen leek niet te bestaan. Ze hielden enkel nog rekening met hun beiden, volledige concentratie.  
Toch nog plotseling brak het moment waarop ze beiden gewacht hadden aan.

Grindelwald vuurde een spreuk af die Albus Perkamentus met gemak ontweek door een stap opzij te zetten. En weer wachtten ze.  
"Bang om zelf een spreuk af te vuren?" vroeg Grindelwald uiteindelijk.  
Er kwam geen reactie.  
Grindelwald grinnikte, "Denk je soms dat je de verkeerde persoon zal treffen? Dat je me mist en een onschuldig slachtoffer maakt? Want dat is toch wat je heeft weerhouden om me eens te komen opzoeken?"  
Perkamentus deed niets en bleef naar Grindelwald kijken.  
"Niemand is onschuldig Albus. En vroeg of laat zal je werk zich tegen je keren. Waarom doe je dit nu? Bang voor het verleden? De waarheid?"  
Weer vuurde hij een spreuk af, maar deze keer kwam er een reactie. Perkamentus gebruikte zijn staf om de spreuk af te weren.  
"Dat is het dus. Je verleden."  
"Ik ga niet vechten, Gellert."  
"Wat?"  
"Je hebt me goed gehoord. Ik vecht niet. Niet zolang we hier staan, tussen mensen die niets met deze zaak te maken hebben. Dit is een persoonlijke strijd, tussen jou en mij. Zij hebben hier niets mee te maken, en zouden hier nooit bij betrokken mogen zijn geweest... Dit is iets wat we veel eerder hadden moeten doen."  
Perkamentus liep langzaam achteruit, Grindelwald leek het verzoek in te willigen en volgde hem. Ze verloren elkaar geen seconde uit het oog.  
En toen waren ze alleen.  
Het echte gevecht kon beginnen. Grindelwald wist dat dit alles in zijn voordeel was. Hij was immers de bezitter van de Zegevlier. Het machtigste wapen in de hele wereld, hier aanwezig bij wat een legendarisch gevecht zou worden tussen twee oude vrienden. De Zegevlier, die hij de hele tijd al op zijn vriend had gericht. Maar nu werd zijn vriend een tegenstander. Met een snelle armbeweging wees hij weg van Perkamentus en richtte zijn stok op een grote plaats van omgewoelde aarde. _"Vivocorpus!"_

Er leek eerst niet te gebeuren, maar toen zag Perkamentus hoe een hand zich vanonder de aarde omhoog werkte. En daarna nog één, en nog één. Meer menselijke ledematen rezen omhoog, althans, dat waren ze vroeger. De handen, armen en benen behoorden toe aan lijken van mensen die in Normengard waren overleden en buiten de muren in een massagraf waren begraven. De Necroten hadden moeite om de zware aarde van zich af te schudden maar eens ze de put uit waren geklauterd strompelden ze doelbewust op Perkamentus af. Die rees zijn toverstaf de lucht in. Een slang van vuur schoot uit de stok en omcirkelde de twee Tovenaars. De Necroten werden tegengehouden door de vuurmuur, uitdrukkingsloos bleven ze met hun lege ogen naar Perkamentus staren. Nu was het zijn beurt. Met een forse beweging vuurde hij een lichtstraal af die zich halverwege vertakte, wat op zijn beurt ook weer opsplitste. De stralen kwamen weer tesamen toen ze op elkaar botsten en zo samen begonnen rond te tollen. Er werd een orkaan gevormd en terwijl die steeds aan hoogte won stevende die recht op Grindelwald af. Die beschermde zich door dezelfde spreuk af te vuren en zo de orkaan te vergroten tot de grote van de vuurcirkel. Aangewakkerd door de orkaan toornden de vlammen nu meters hoog. Grindelwald en Perkamentus stonden nu in het oog van de storm. Het zicht op de twee tovenaars werd onttrokken van de mensen die het merkwaardige duel van op een afstand gade hadden geslagen.

Peter liep als een gek door Normengard. Het gebouw telde talloze gangen, die elk zeer sterk op elkaar leken. De inrichting was sober en nergens waren ook maar enige wegwijzers te vinden. Hij zocht het bureau van Grindelwald, maar omdat hij nog nooit in Normengard was geweest vond hij het niet. De gangen lagen er verlaten bij. Af en toe trok hij een deur open. Daarachter vond hij dan slaapvertrekken die allemaal leeg waren. Hij wilde net weer zo'n slaapkamer buitengaan toen hij voetstappen hoorde. Iemand liep door de gang. Meteen greep Peter zijn kans, want als het een Zuivere was, zou die hem de weg naar Grindelwalds kantoor kunnen aanwijzen. Hij duwde krachtig de deur open en sprong de gang op. De Zuivere was verrast door de plotse verschijning en tegen de tijd dat hij kon reageren had Peter hem al overmeesterd.  
"Grindelwalds kantoor?" vroeg Peter, met zo'n furie dat de man het bijna in z'n broek leek te doen.  
"Alstublieft," smeekte de man in gebrekkig Engels, "Mijn kinderen-"  
"Het kantoor," vroeg Peter terwijl hij de toverstok van de man in zijn handen hield, klaar om te breken.  
"Drie verdieping hoger."  
Met een droge knak spleet het hout van de toverstok in tweeën. Peter duwde de stukjes in de handen van de man die weerloos achterbleef. Die was nu onschadelijk gemaakt. Met een zeer snel tempo legde hij de drie trappen af tot hij op de aangewezen verdieping terecht kwam. De gang waar hij nu op stond verschilde van de anderen; er was slechts één deur die zich aan het eind van de gang bevond. Peter vermoedde dat Tom gezelschap had, hij verwachtte tenminste niet dat Grindelwald hem alleen achter zou hebben gelaten. Terwijl hij de deur naderde zag hij dat die op een kier stond. Hij bleef even staan om te luisteren. Het enige wat hij hoorde was zijn ademhaling en het geklop van zijn hart. Geen teken van leven. Zachtjes duwde Peter de deur open.

Het duel ging in alle hevigheid verder. De ene ingewikkelde spreuk werd afgevuurd na de andere. Maar het draaide niet om wie het meeste spreuken kende of de machtigste bezwering kon uitspreken. Ze wisten beiden dat ze gelijkwaardig waren, het enige waarmee men de andere echt kon raken waren woorden. Tussen hun aanvalspogingen door wierpen ze elkaar verwijten toe, waar de andere dan een beter antwoord op zocht.  
"Het was jammer dat onze zomer zo moest eindigen, als je broer zijn plaats had gekend stond je hier nu naast me. Die twee maanden waar we elkaar zo goed vonden? Waar is die vroegere Albus toch gebleven?"  
"Die is jaren geleden begraven samen met mijn zus. Het is afschuwelijk dat haar dood mij pas liet beseffen hoe verkeerd ik bezig was, en dat het geen toekomst voor me was. Het moest ophouden. Die twee maanden met jou hebben me Ariana en Desiderius gekost. Mijn zus dood en de relatie met mijn broer voor eeuwig geschonden. Hij geeft me de schuld van alles, en,"  
Perkamentus pauzeerde even en beet zijn tranen weg. "En hij heeft gelijk. Ik wilde niets meer met jou en de Relieken te maken hebben. Vanaf de zijlijn keek ik toe, hoe alles jou tot waanzin dreef. Ik was net op tijd gestopt, ander was ik net zo als jou geworden. En jouw obsessie heeft al genoeg mensenlevens gekost."  
"Obsessie?"  
"Je geloof in het bestaan van de Relieken", antwoordde hij verklarend.  
"Maar ze bestaan!" Grindelwald lachte, "Ik heb bewijzen. Lijsten met eigenaars. En het grootste bewijs hou ik hier in mijn handen."  
"Nee…" riep Perkamentus. Grindelwald probeerde hem iets wijs te maken maar hij zou niet in die valkstrik trappen.  
"Ik heb hem gevonden enkele maanden na mijn vertrek uit Engeland. En ik zocht verder," Grindelwalds blik veranderde, de vijandigheid leek verdwenen en nu was er alleen nog maar opwinding te zien. "Ik zit er zo dicht bij, Albus. Geef me nog even en ik heb de Steen en de Mantel ook in mijn bezit."  
Grindelwald richtte zijn stok weg van Perkamentus.  
"Sluit je aan bij mij Albus, wij samen; de leiders van de revolutie en de evolutie van de Toverkunst. We doen voor iedereen goed, samen met de Relieken."  
"Nee! Je weet best dat er maar één meester van de Relieken kan zijn. Ik heb die rol jaren geleden van me afgezworen. De Relieken drijven je tot waanzin."  
"Ik betreur je keuze, Albus."  
"Alsjeblieft, Gellert. Ik smeek je, als vriend, geef je over. Dit is niet nodig."  
"Nee," Grindelwald vermande zich. "Ik zet door, je stelt me teleur. Je kruipt net zoals de anderen. Net zo zwak."  
Die laatste woorden leek hij uit te spuwen.  
"Gellert luister-"  
"Dit is nog maar het begin, weet je. Als ik ze herenigd heb dan maak ik me kenbaar aan de Dreuzels, hun langverwachte openbaring. Wat je hier ziet, is maar het begin van een hoger doel. De offers die daarvoor zijn gemaakt zijn erg, maar noodzakelijk, en diep vanbinnen weet je dat ook." Hij wees met zijn stok naar Albus' hart.  
_"Avada Kedavra!"  
_De groene straal vloog op Perkamentus af, er klonk plots een schrille schreeuw. Vanuit de vuurring leek een grote vlam te springen in de vorm van een vogel. Die slokte de lichtstraal op, en veranderde meteen in een hoopje as dat naar binnen viel.  
"Een Feniks. Leuk." Terwijl hij met zijn toverstok naar de Feniks wees, vervolgde hij geamuseerd: "Heb je jezelf nooit afgevraagd wie die je heeft geschonken?"  
"Wat?" vroeg Perkamentus verbijsterd.  
Grindelwald maakte aanstalten om te antwoorden.  
En toen was het Albus Perkamentus' kans.  
_"Expelliarmus!"  
_De Zegevlier vloog uit Grindelwalds handen, en landde zachtjes op de grond tussen de twee tovenaars. Door een simpele Ontwapeningsspreuk was er een einde gekomen aan hun gevecht. Grindelwald kon het niet vatten. De stok was onoverwinnelijk. Superieur.  
Albus Perkamentus liep met zijn toverstok op hem gericht naar de Zegevlier. Grindelwald deinsde achteruit, de ogen van zijn tegenstander straalden een woede uit die Grindelwald nog nooit had gezien.  
"Albus, vergeef me," Grindelwald zakte neer op zijn knieën. De man van daarnet was verdwenen. Angst had hem overmand.  
Perkamentus kwam voor hem staan en keek Grindelwald doorgrondend aan met zijn blauwe ogen. Hij opende zijn mond en zei nauwelijks hoorbaar: "Je hebt verloren."  
Daarna keerde hij zijn rug naar Grindelwald toe en raapte de Zegevlier op.  
"Was dat het?" schreeuwde Grindelwald verbeten.  
Hij had verwacht dat Perkamentus hem nu zou laten boeten, hem doden. Maar hij had hem gespaard.  
"Jij bent degene die mij probeerde te doden, Gellert. Niet omgekeerd. Zoals ik al zei, ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt. Ik ben niet zoals jou."  
Perkamentus stopte zijn oude toverstok in zijn gewaad, en hield de Zegevlier omhoog. De orkaan die nog steeds woest rond de twee Tovenaars tolde, nam af tot een zacht briesje, met een korte zwiep kwam de vuurring in beweging en kronkelde als een slang naar de Necroten die zo werden samengedreven. Daarna zette hij de punt van de stok op zijn keel.  
_"Sonorus!"_  
Zijn magisch versterkte stem galmde over het terrein.  
"Jullie meester is verslagen. Ik roep alle Zuiveren op om zich nu over te geven. Weerstand bieden heeft enkel nut meer. _Quietos!_"  
Van een afstand zag hij hoe over het hele terrein Zuiveren hun stokken op de grond gooiden en hun handen de lucht in staken. Boris en enkele leden van het Verzet kwamen aangesneld. Zijn mannen namen Grindelwald bij de arm.  
"Albus," zei Grindelwald. "Hij is in goede handen bij jou. Jij bent nu de nieuwe meester."

Dit was het laatste wat Albus Perkamentus ooit van hem zou horen. Daarna werd zijn oude vriend weggevoerd door de mannen.  
De mannen namen hem verder mee, en Grindelwald bleef Perkamentus aankijken met leedvermaak.  
Albus bleef staan en wreef zachtjes over de Zegevlier.  
Hij bestond echt.


	27. H22 De beslissende strijd Deel 4

******De beslissende strijd - Deel 4**  


Levenloos lag Tom op de grond, voor een bureau. Naast hem bevond zich een tovenaar die Peter enkele weken eerder had ontmoet.  
Rastaban.  
De rechterhand van Grindelwald.  
Hij keek rustig op van Tom en staarde naar de man die net de kamer was binnengekomen.  
"Wat heb je met hem gedaan, schoft?" bracht Peter meteen uit.  
Rastaban zette een stap dichterbij voor hij antwoord gaf.  
"Het doel heiligt de middelen, althans, dat is Grindelwalds leuze. Ik vond het gewoon beter om hem," hij wees naar Tom, "dood te hebben. Kom, doe je toverstok weg. Je durft toch niks."  
Hij deed een stap naar Peters richting.  
"Blijf staan, moordenaar!"  
Een glimlach verscheen op het gezicht van Rastaban bij het horen van dat woord.  
"En anders wat? Een verlammingsspreukje?"  
"Of wat dacht je van deze?" zei een bekende stem.  
Tom was opgestaan en hield zijn stok vurensklaar.

_"Avada Kedavra!"  
_Maar de spreuk was niet voor Rastaban bedoeld en de groene lichtstraal kwam op Peter af. Peter begreep niet wat er gebeurde tijdens die luttele seconden. Rastaban had zich tussen Tom en Peter geworpen en ving de spreuk des doods op. Zijn lichaam viel met een doffe klap neer op het tapijt. Peter staarde naar het lijk, had Tom nu net gepoogd om zijn beste vriend te vermoorden? Maar plots stopte hij met nadenken en keek naar het vreemde schouwspel wat zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde. De lange zwarte krullen verdwenen in de schedel en maakten plaats voor bruine haren, de sik kromp tot een onverzorgde baard van een man die al dagen niet geschoren was. Peter keek nu in het gezicht van Tom. Een andere Tom, een dode Tom. En tot zijn verafschuwing de echte Tom. De dood had hem zijn werkelijke uiterlijk teruggegeven. Peter begreep nu wat er zich had afgespeeld voor hij binnen was gekomen. Rastaban had het uiterlijk van Tom aangenomen, en omgekeerd.  
"Verrassing!" riep de bedrieger met Toms uiterlijk uit. Hij lachte van leedvermaak. "De Imperiusvloek is echt handig, vooral als je er ook nog een slokje Wisseldrank bij neemt."  
Een woede die Peter nog nooit eerder had gevoeld ontwaakte diep vanbinnen. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Rastaban, die hem nog steeds met een hatelijke grijns aankeek.  
"Je hebt je vergist. Ik kan het wel," Peter sloot even zijn ogen en opende ze weer, maar nu met zo'n woede in zijn ogen dat zelfs Rastaban een stap naar achter zette.  
_"Avada Kedavra!"  
_De spreuk trof Rastaban recht in zijn gezicht, dat verbaasd stond van Peters plotse beslissing. Door de kracht van de groene straal die vol woede uit Peters toverstok gespoten was, werd het lichaam van Rastaban achteruit geblazen. De moordenaar van Tom vloog door het glazen raam, waar hij, vele verdiepingen lager, met een doffe smak op de kasseien van de binnenplaats viel.  
"Hij verdiende het, de schoft verdiende het," mompelde Peter zachtjes. Hij zakte neer op zijn knieën en drukte het nog warme leek van zijn vriend in zijn armen.  
Peter besefte nu pas dat hij Tom voor altijd kwijt was en barstte in tranen uit.

Albus Perkamentus trof Peter huilend aan in Grindelwalds kantoor. In zijn armen hield hij nog steeds het lichaam van zijn vriend vast. Het kapotte raam was de stille getuige van het drama dat zich in deze kamer had afgespeeld.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Perkamentus toen hij door de opening van het raam staarde en het lijk zag liggen. Het duurde even voor Peter zijn stem had teruggevonden, het kostte hem moeite om het eruit te krijgen.  
"Ik heb hem gedood."  
Weer begon Peter te huilen, Perkamentus kwam op hem afgestapt. Hij zweeg een tijdje en legde dan zijn hand op Peters schouder, net op het moment dat Boris de kamer binnenkwam.  
"De man die Peter-" Boris stopte zijn zin, hij had Tom gezien.  
"Oh nee," mompelde hij, terwijl zijn gezicht meteen betrok.  
"Boris," zei Perkamentus, "Haal Peter hier weg."  
Het duurde even voordat Boris doorhad dat het tegen hem was bedoeld. Hij knikte en stapte op Peter af. Die weigerde om het lichaam los te laten.  
"Ik zal wel voor Tom zorgen. Ga nu," zei Albus.  
In de eerste instantie pakte Peter het lichaam van Tom nog steviger vast dan voorheen, maar uiteindelijk bleek het meer een afscheidsgroet te zijn en liet hij hem los. Het laatste wat hij deed, was het sluiten van Toms ogen; zacht drukte hij ze dicht. Daarna stond hij op en verliet samen met Boris de kamer.

Albus Perkamentus bleef alleen achter in het kantoor waarin een strijd van leven of dood gevoerd was, met het lijk van één van zijn ex-leerlingen. Hij liep terug naar het raam en zag hoe de Zuiveren allemaal bij elkaar waren gedreven en onder dwang werden gehouden door het Verzet. Op de plaats waar men had gevochten liepen nu nog Centauren en Tovenaars opzoek naar overlevenden. Hij had zijn best gedaan om erger te voorkomen, maar toch had de overwinning zijn tol geëist. Daarvan was Tom het bewijs. Achter hem hoorde hij iets en hij zag hoe enkele Kobolden de kamer binnenkwamen.  
"Als je Grindelwald zoekt, zal je hem op een andere plaats moeten zoeken want hier is hij niet."  
"Wij komen niet voor Grindelwald, maar voor hem." Ze wezen naar het lichaam dat nog steeds in de kamer lag.  
"Ik wist niet dat jullie meegevochten hadden."  
"Is zoals altijd," gromde één van Kobolden, "Wij worden weer vergeten. Ik durf mijn kluis vol familie-erfstukken erop te verwedden dat die tovenaar die Grindelwald heeft verslagen in alle geschiedenisboeken zal verschijnen. Maar wij?"  
De Kobolden hadden blijkbaar niet door dat 'die tovenaar' samen met hen in de kamer stond.  
Perkamentus keek toe hoe één van de Kobolden knielde en zijn hand in één van de zakken van Toms gewaad stak om te kijken of er niets kostbaars inzat. Voor Perkamentus kon reageren kwam een andere Kobold de kamer binnen. Meteen reageerde die door de stelende Kobold een klop op zijn hoofd te geven.  
"Hou je waardigheid verdorie jij vu-"  
"Oh, meneer Perkamentus," zei de net binnengekomen Kobold toen die de tovenaar opmerkte. "Bedankt om ons te redden."  
De andere Kobolden beseften nu pas tegen wie Grotr het had. Schaamtevol keken ze de andere kant op.  
"Behandel het lichaam waardig, en zorg dat ze hun handen thuishouden."  
Grotr gaf nog enkele bevelen in zijn eigen Koboldentaaltje.  
"Dat is niet netjes," antwoordde Perkamentus die het Koboldentaaltje beheerste en perfect had verstaan wat de Kobold de andere Kobolden naar het hoofd had gesmeten.  
Verrast keek Grotr op. "U spreekt Kobolds?"  
Albus knikte alleen maar. Hij zag de toenemende ongemakkelijkheid van de Kobolden.  
"Ga nu maar."  
Meteen ze tilden het lijk op en verdwenen de gang in.

Weer bleef Perkamentus alleen achter in het kantoor. Het einde van de dag kondigde zich aan. De zonsondergang begon langzaam aan zijn dagelijkse taak. En morgen was er een nieuwe dag.  
Alle lijken zouden worden verzameld en families worden ingelicht, want Tom was niet het enige slachtoffer. Arman en anderen hadden ook het leven gelaten. Vreugde en verdriet zou de komende dagen hier heersen, maar dat was tenminste beter dan Gindelwalds koude greep over de landen.  
Hij wilde net de kamer verlaten, toen zijn oog op een boek viel op Grindelwalds bureau. Het leek oud, en als Perkamentus zich niet vergiste, stond op de kaft iets in oude Runen. Nieuwsgierig zette hij een stap dichterbij en tilde het boek voorzichtig op.  
'De vertelsels van Baker de bard' prijkte op de kaft.  
Het boek waar dit alles mee was begonnen.  
Hij bladerde er vlug even door, en stak het daarna in zijn gewaad. Daarna opende hij één van de lades en trof daar notities aan die enkel aan de Relieken waren gewijd. Hij zocht nog wat verder, en na een tijdje had hij een hele stapel documenten en bewijsmateriaal gevonden. En toen deed hij wat hij nodig achtte met al die informatie. Alles werd in de haard gegooid en verbrand.  
De restjes smeulden nog na toen Albus de deur van Grindelwalds bureau achter zich dichttrok.

"We hebben heel wat uit te leggen, vrees ik," zei Albus Perkamentus op een rustige toon. Ze waren allemaal teruggekeerd naar hun schuilplaats, de sfeer was neergeslagen. Perkamentus was bij het haardvuur gaan staan, terwijl de anderen zich hadden neergezet aan de tafel.  
"Het is aan jullie om te kiezen of je het nu wilt horen of later. Ik begrijp het als je nu liever wilt slapen. Het was een zware dag voor ieder van ons."  
"Nu," mompelde Peter, hij hoopte zo even zijn gedachten af te leiden.  
"Goed," zei Perkamentus. Hij liep naar de tafel toe, en zette zich neer aan het hoofd van de tafel.  
Op Toms plaats, Peter kon het Perkamentus niet kwalijk nemen. De man was er niet van op de hoogte, maar om nu er iemand anders op te zien zitten gaf hem een raar gevoel.  
"Voor ik mijn verhaal vertel, moeten we eerst dit nog even afhandelen. De pers zal zich binnen enkele uren volledig hebben verzameld en zullen zich als gieren op ons storten. Bereid je voor op een heel mediacircus. Het zal je leven veranderen, nog meer dan dat het nu al is. Of je kan kiezen voor de anonimiteit, niemand krijgt je naam ooit te horen en wat je hier hebt gedaan. Zo kan je die hele heisa vermijden en in stilte rouwen om je verlies. Ik ken de pers al een beetje, en wil jullie dan ook helpen. Wat je keuze ook mag zijn. Dus, wat wordt het?"  
"De laatste," zei Peter.  
"Dat geldt ook voor mij," zei Jonathan.  
Arthur en Emma keken elkaar instemmend aan.  
"En voor ons," zei Emma.  
"Goed. Dan zal ik de aandacht naar me toe trekken, dat zal wel genoeg zijn om ze van jullie spoor af te houden."  
"Ik zal je wel helpen, Albus," zei Boris.  
"Dank je, Boris. En dan nu mijn verhaal, het minste wat ik jullie verschuldigd ben."  
Perkamentus zuchtte even, en nam een glas en een kan water die op de tafel stond.  
"Ik heb hem gekend, weet je?" zei hij terwijl hij het glas vulde. "Grindelwald. We waren toen nog veel jonger en hij was anders dan de Grindelwald van vandaag. Mensen leren bij door de jaren, en anderen worden gek," hij zette de kan terug op zijn plaatse en pauzeerde even.  
"En toch geloof ik dat die jongen van toen ergens nog aanwezig is. Er gingen decennia voorbij tot hij plots weer opdook. Ik kon al raden naar wat zijn plannen waren en ik contacteerde een collega. Jullie kennen hem," hij wees naar Boris.  
Die nam het woord: "We doceerden hetzelfde vak en hadden elkaar al enkele keren ontmoet. Ik was enigszins verrast door het plotse contact, ik was in die tijd al met pensioen. Albus vroeg me om een oogje in het zeil te houden op Grindelwalds activiteiten. En daaruit vloeide dan het verzet voort."  
"Misschien vragen jullie jezelf af waarom ik het niet persoonlijk met Grindelwald wilde uitvechten?"  
ging Perkamentus verder. "Ik was bang. Bang voor de man die ik ook had kunnen zijn, en voor mijn verleden. Van een afstand bleef ik zijn acties volgen. Tot ik er genoeg van had en ik een brief naar het Ministerie verstuurde. Maar mijn opmerking werd genegeerd, de Minister was van mening dat ik daarmee de aandacht wilde opeisen en zelf met de beloning zou gaan lopen en zo zijn baan zou afpakken," zijn stem werd wat luider, het leek Perkamentus nog steeds dwars te zitten dat Minister hem niet wilde aanhoren. "Dus ik stuurde een brief naar jou." Hij wees naar Peter.  
"Naar mij? Ik heb nooit-"  
Eerst was Peter van mening dat Perkamentus zich vergiste. Maar al vlug herinnerde hij het zich weer. De anonieme brief, gericht aan Tom en hem. Het was Perkamentus dus, die dit alles in beweging had gezet. Het verzamelen van een vastberaden groep Tovenaars en Heksen die het tegen Grindelwald opnam.  
"Albus en ik hielden ondertussen contact via brieven. Uit veiligheidsovervegingen verstuurden we ze niet per uil, maar per Feniks. En ik denk dat jullie onze," Boris stopte even en leek te zoeken naar het juiste woord, "bijzondere manier wel hebben opgemerkt."  
"De vuurballen," bracht Peter stil uit en Boris knikte.  
"Ik hoorde via Boris van jullie plannen om het voor een laatste keer op te nemen tegen Grindelwald. Toen kwam het moment dat ik besefte dat het tijd was dat ik mijn angst een plaats gaf. Ik reisde hierheen, en jullie kennen de afloop."  
"Is Grindelwald nu echt verslagen?" vroeg Emma.  
"Dat denk ik wel ja," antwoordde Boris, "Na Grindelvalds verlies gaven bijna al zijn manschappen het op, buiten enkele volhouders. Ze bleven vechten tot hun eind. Nu zijn mijn manschappen verder op weg naar de kleinere basissen. Ve verwachten geen verzet. Europa is bevrijd uit zijn koude greep!"  
"Maar wat gebeurde er nu boven, in Grindelwalds bureau? " vroeg Jonathan, die samen met de anderen nog geen verklaring hadden gekregen.  
Iedereen keek in Peters richting, en die nam de tijd om alles uit de doeken te doen. De wisseldrank, Rastaban en Toms laatste daad.  
"Hoe is dat mogelijk?" mompelde Boris verbaasd.  
"De Imperiusvloek vernietigt de wil van zijn slachtoffer," legde Albus Perkamentus uit. "Maar er bestaat nog iets als naastenliefde, en als die groot genoeg is-"  
"En Rastaban had een zwak moment, kan men de vloek even verbreken," vulde Jonathan Perkamentus' redenering uit.  
"Ja, dat vermoed ik toch. Rastaban moet zijn concentratie even zijn verloren toen hij de doodsvloek afvuurde en zijn overwinning dichterbij kwam."  
Peter bleef nerveus aan de tafel zitten Hij had nog één ding achtergehouden en één persoon in de kamer was daarvan op de hoogte. Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar en hij zag hoe Albus Perkamentus knipoogde.  
"Maar wat gebeurde daarna? Hoe kwam Rastaban terecht op de binnenplaats?" vroeg Boris.  
"Een doodeenvoudige lamstraal," loog Perkamentus. "Ik kwam net de kamer binnen en zag hoe Peter de spreuk afvuurde. Die was zo krachtig dat Rastaban zijn evenwicht verloor en het raam werd uitgeblazen."  
Peter luisterde naar Albus Perkamentus' leugen, de anderen leken die te slikken. Ze wisten niet wat hij werkelijk had gedaan.  
Er viel een stilte. Emma lag met haar hoofd op Arthurs schouder. Haar ogen waren nat van het wenen. Jonathan zat bewegingloos op de stoel. Boris stond op.  
"Ik ga. Er vachten nog enkele taken op me," zei hij met zijn diepe stem,"Ik moet Armans familie inlichten, ik zou niet villen dat ze het nieuws te horen moeten krijgen van een stelletje journalisten."  
"Als je wil, ga ik wel even mee," zei Perkamentus.  
"Dat mag. Het word nog een lange nacht voor je, Albus," zei Boris die Perkamentus een schouderklopje gaf en vervolgens naar buiten ging, "Straks zal je de pers te woord moeten staan."  
"Ik weet het," zuchtte hij en Perkamentus sloot de deur achter zich.

De overgeblevenen bleven in stilte achter. Eén voor één gingen ze naar hun kamer, elkaar goedenacht wensend, hoewel ze allemaal wisten dat niemand een oog zou dichtdoen. Ook Peter probeerde tevergeefs de slaap te vatten. Twee moorden hielden hem wakker. Twee moorden, die hem deden rillen van verdriet, pijn en woede. Twee moorden, waarvan hij er één zelf pleegde. Hij voelde zich doods.


	28. Epiloog

**Epiloog**

Hij had de strijd verloren, en nu zat Grindelwald opgesloten in een kleine cel. Iets wat hij enkele dagen daarvoor niet had verwacht. Opgesloten in zijn eigen gevangenis. Hoe ironisch.  
Het was verboden om hem nieuws van buitenaf te verschaffen, maar hij kon wel raden wat er nu gebeurde. Zijn volgelingen zouden zich overgeven en hij zou alle schuld krijgen. Al zijn werk was voor niets geweest. De start van zijn nieuwe wereld was ten einde.  
Hij hoorde geschuifel in de gang. De aflossing van de wacht.  
Grindelwald had werkelijk alles verloren in één duel. Zijn nieuwe wereldorde en zijn kostbare Reliek. Die was nu in de handen van zijn overwinnaar, Albus Perkamentus. De man uit zijn verleden die plots weer was opgedoken. En Grindelwald was er niet in geslaagd hem te overtuigen. Het was nochtans hun droomwereld, maar nu was het over. Hij wist wat komen zou.  
Een rechtszaak, een veroordeling en een jarenlange opsluiting. Misschien wel in deze gevangenis.  
'Voor zijn bestwil' zouden ze zeggen.  
En toen zag hij het.  
Vanuit een kleine opening in de deur, die de bewakers gebruikten om de gevangene in het oog te houden, keken twee felblauwe ogen hem aan. Zodra hun ogen elkaar ontmoetten verdwenen de ogen weer. Maar Grindelwald was zeker.  
Albus Perkamentus huilde.

Peter bekeek de gepakte koffers die hij net in de gang had neergezet. Hij had al zijn spullen ingepakt, en zou straks terugkeren naar huis.  
Huis.  
Het was raar om dat te zeggen, zijn thuis was de voorbije maanden hier geweest. En nu keerde hij terug naar zijn gezin. Hij was veranderd, door de gebeurtenissen, oorlog en de verliezen. Marcel, een landgenoot en vader, Arman, wiens zoon net was getrouwd, en Tom. Zijn beste vriend sinds Zweinstein.  
Hij bleef nog even in de deurpost staan, zijn helft van de kamer was leeggemaakt, maar de andere kant stond nog vol met de spullen van Tom. Zijn dood was nu twee dagen geleden, en Peter was er nog niet aan toe gekomen om Toms kant leeg te maken. Ook al herinnerden al die spullen hem zo erg aan Tom. Hij zou als eerste vertrekken, de anderen waren door Boris gevraagd om nog even te blijven. Maar Peter had momenteel geen enkele reden meer om te blijven, hij was waardeloos.

Albus Perkamentus was gisterenavond ook nog langs geweest, hij had de hele dag de pers te woord gestaan en Peter was blij dat hij dat niet hoefde te doen toen hij Albus' vermoeide gezicht zag. De hele hetze zou alles alleen nog maar ondraaglijker maken. Na even iets te hebben gedronken, had Perkamentus hem gevraagd of hij Peter even apart kon spreken. Ze hadden zich afgezonderd in de keuken.  
"Hoe gaat het met je?"  
Peter keek Perkamentus doordingend aan.  
"Stomme vraag. Is er nog iets wat je kwijt wil?"  
Peter schudde 'nee'.  
"Morgen ben ik terug in Engeland. Als je me nodig hebt, weet je me te vinden. Ik zit nog steeds in dat krappe kantoortje waar ik jou en Tom strafstudies gaf."

Het was even stil gebleven, uiteindelijk verbrak Perkamentus de stilte.  
"Peter, je handelde uit zelfverdediging en woede. Woede, die volkomen te begrijpen is. Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd. Laat de dood van Rastaban je rouwproces niet overschaduwen."  
Toen had Perkamentus de keuken verlaten, en Peter alleen achtergelaten. Het was daar dat hij zijn vertrek had besloten.

Beneden stonden de andere bewoners samen met Boris hem op te wachten. Hij zette zijn koffers voor een tweede keer neer en nam afscheid.  
"Het ga je goed, Peter," zei Boris, "Ik zal nooit vergeten wat je hebt gedaan voor ons."  
Boris' gezicht plooide zich in een treurige grimas, hij spreidde zijn armen open en omhelsde Peter stevig. Peter werd geroerd door dit gebaar, hij wist hoe moeilijk Boris het nu had. Deze ochtend was Agnetha naar hem toegekomen, ze had op verzoek van Boris gekeken of zijn zoon toch niet ergens bij de overlevenden zat. Maar zijn zoon was niet teruggevonden, en Boris zijn laatste ijdele hoop was gesmolten als sneeuw voor de zon.  
"Dank je, Boris."  
"Ik moet je nog één ding laten weten," zei Boris toen hij zich van Peter losmaakte, "De familie van Arman vraagt of je naar de begrafenis komt. Volgende week. Denk er even over, ik stuur je nog een uil."  
Jonathan was als tweede aan de beurt.  
"Ik had ook liever gehad dat we met ons vijven terug naar huis konden. Tom zal gemist worden."  
Emma en Arthur kwamen daarna.  
"Doe de groetjes aan Meggie en Max daar in Engeland," zei Emma.  
"Zodra we weer thuis zijn komen we langs. Hou je sterk, Peter. We missen hem ook," zei Arthur, hij wreef troostend over Emma schouders wiens ogen begonnen te tranen. Als laatste stonden daar de Huiselfen verscholen achter de groep mensen.  
"Wat gaan jullie nu doen?" vroeg Peter.  
"Sarlic mag van meneer Boris bij mij blijven. Wij terugkeren naar meesteres Jill. Wij willen zeggen dat wij ook verdriet hebben, meneer."  
"Wij willen ook danken," vervolgde Sarlic zijn broer.  
"Nee, ik moet jullie bedanken. Zonder jullie hulp was het nooit gelukt om de gevangenen te bevrijden."  
"Meneer, Sarlic ook schuldig voelen voor dood van meneer Tom. Als ik niet gepraat had meneer Tom en meneer Marcel nog geleefd. Ik u mijn levenslange dienst aanbieden."  
De elf knielde neer voor Peters voeten.  
"En die weiger ik. Knoop dit goed in die grote oren van je, Sarlic. Als jij niet gepraat had, had Grindelwald een ander slachtoffer gevonden wie hij kon uithoren. Je hebt jezelf niets te verwijten."  
"Dank u, meneer."  
Sarlic stond weer recht, en schudde enthousiast Peters hand.  
"Het is tijd denk ik. Tot later."  
Peter nam zijn koffers op en verliet de oude schuilplaats. De lente kondigde zich aan. Er bloeide weer hoop in dit land. Hij maakte zich gereed om te Verdwijnselen. Hij tolde en dacht aan zijn woonkamer, de vloer vol met het speelgoed van zijn zoontje, Meggie die een boek zat te lezen voor het haardvuur. Zijn familie. Het tollen was gestopt. Peter opende zijn ogen.  
Hij was thuis.

_52 jaar later_

Grindelwald hield het deken goed over zijn knokige lichaam om zich te beschermen tegen de felle koude. Maar hoe hard hij zijn best ook deed, hij kreeg het niet warm. In al die jaren had hij geen greintje warmte meer gevoeld. Maar dat was zijn straf, hij verdiende het ook. Het jarenlange gevangenschap had hem aan het nadenken gezet. De eerste jaren dacht hij aan wat hij had fout gedaan en hoe hij Albus Perkamentus had kunnen verslaan. De laatste tien jaren kwam pas het echte besef van wat hij had misdaan. En hij wist nu maar al te goed dat zijn opsluiting voor zijn bestwil was en voor het welvaren van de anderen. Grindelwald werd zich gewaard dat er iets naderde. De kille wind ging liggen, iemand was zijn cel binnengekomen. Langzaam draaide hij zich naar zijn gast toe. Hij keek in twee emotieloze rode ogen, een nog witter dan lijkbleek gezicht met enkel twee smalle gaten als neus. Hij moest lachen bij het zien van zo'n belachelijke verschijning. Grindelwald wist dat het nu zijn kans was.  
"Dus daar ben je eindelijk. Ik wist wel dat je zou komen… ooit. Maar je reis was zinloos. Ik heb hem nooit gehad," zei Grindelwald, in zijn gedachten voegde er nog aan toe:  
'Dit is voor jou, Albus.'  
"Je liegt! _Avada kedavra!_"  
Het enige wat Grindelwald zich nog herinnerde was de warmte die terugkeerde na al die jaren en zich over zijn hele lichaam verspreidde.


End file.
